Miss Lovato
by ennessjai
Summary: Miss. Lovato is the new teacher... Selena's the student... Demena Demi/Selena. CHANGES TO M NEXT CHAPTER.
1. Chapter 1

**I will apologise again for discontinuing 'Consequences', but to make up for it, here's a brand new fic. :]**

**Summary: Selena is a regular girl in high school, seventeen years old with no real problems, not really. Ms. Lovato is the new English teacher, who more than catches Selena's eye.**

_Selena's POV_

I woke up apparently even more tired than when I fell asleep four hours ago. Note-to-self; staying up all night on the phone to Meg is not an advisable thing to do when school will be demanding my presence the following day.

It was the first day back after the summer holidays and I was both excited and annoyed at having to go back to school; annoyed that the nights of staying out late, parties and drinking were ending and becoming restricted to weekends, and excited to go back to see how our last year of high-school would go and see the friend who lived too far away to see every day like I usually did at school.

After two hours of getting ready, I grabbed a slice of toast from the plate which my mom had prepared for me and kissed her cheek goodbye. I grabbed my black Chanel handbag which had my school things in it and left the house to go and get Meg to walk to school with. Today I'd chose to wear my pair of ripped pale blue _Ted Baker_ skinny jeans and a plain white vest-top with white gladiator sandals to match. Although in all honestly I really don't like the way gladiators look, I wore them because they were the fashion and I _had_ to keep up with the fashion.

We arrived at school twenty minutes before we were due to go to home-room. We went over to the tree outside the English block where my homeroom was situated. Kelly, Becky and Lottie were already there and when they saw Meg and I approaching they smiled and ran to hug us both. We had a huge group hug and started sharing stories from the holidays as we hadn't seen each other all together since the second week in. We were so concentrated on each other and each other's stories that we hadn't noticed the warning bell sound and the hundreds of pupils gradually disappear to their respective homerooms. It was Becky who noticed first.

"Shit girls, everyone's gone in. We're late on the first day back, that's gonna look great." She said, worrying slightly. I rolled my eyes at her and pulled my iPhone4 from my pocket. I saw that we were only 5 minutes late and put it back.

"Chill, it's only five minutes, it was gonna happen at some point today. We can all meet here at morning break time and compare schedules. See you guys in a bit. Love you." I said, blowing air kisses to the four of them and heading into the English block and down the corridor to E7 where my form room was.

"Sorry I'm late si… who are you?" I asked as I walked into the room noticing that my usual tutor wasn't there, instead he was replace by a young woman, no older than twenty five at the most, who was leaning over the computer but not sitting down on the swivel chair in front of it.

"You're late, wait outside please." The unknown woman instructed me, not looking up from her computer. I didn't see her face but I saw that she had long black hair and a damn nice ass. That's not a good thing really, if her face was as nice as her ass I'd be screwed because I'd have her as my tutor for a year and probably develop a major crush on her. I'd like to take this time to say that it's no secret that I'm a lesbian but unfortunately I can't because it's a huge secret; no one knows, it'd get out whoever I told and my social status would be crushed. I'd worked for years to get to where I was now, being popular and loved by most of the pupils in the school. To conceal my secret even more I had begun dating the 'hottie' of the school, Nick Jonas. We'd been dating for nearly three months now exclusively and everyone in the school respected that, despite the amount of girls that openly had huge crushes on him.

I'd been so lost in my thoughts I hadn't noticed the new woman walking out of the classroom to speak to me. I looked up at her; she was a few inches taller than me. Unfortunately my suspicions were proved and her face was in fact as hot as her ass. I knew straight away that I was screwed.

"Name please." She said looking at me strictly.

"Selena Gomez." I told her looking straight at her face, avoiding as much as possible looking at her chest where her cleavage was exposed from her undone top buttons on her checked blouse.

"Ah yes; the only one who didn't show up in time for roll-call. How silly of me. Why are you late on the first day? Not a very good start really is it?" She asked me as I quickly racked my brain for a believable excuse. Nothing.

"I didn't hear the bell, I'm sorry it won't happen again." I told her honestly… or partly honestly.

"Right well you can make up the time after school, ten minutes." She stated as she pushed her black thick-rimmed glasses up her nose from where they had gradually slipped.

"Ten? I was only five minutes late." I informed her as if she wasn't already aware.

"Plus the five minutes we've wasted out here. Now go in and take your seat in the back, you're schedule is on your desk, it's the only empty seat." She stated gesturing me into the brightly decorated classroom. I rolled my eyes as I walked to the back of the classroom and sat at the empty desk in the corner where my laminated schedule was resting. I looked at it quickly to see what lessons and teachers I had and groaned when I saw that I had English twice on a Monday and a Friday and once every other day in E7 which was this room, meaning that I obviously had whoever this woman was as my teacher.

"Something wrong, Miss. Gomez?" The new teacher asked without even looking up from the desk at the front where she was now sitting on the swivel chair.

"No, nothing at all Mrs…" I trailed off remembering that I didn't know what the teacher was actually called.

"_Miss_. Lovato. If you had bothered to show up on time you would have known that." She corrected me, stressing the 'miss'. I nodded and smiled politely.

"Gotcha. Nothing's wrong _Miss_. Lovato." I said, stressing the 'miss' just as much as she had previously. She nodded at me still without actually looking at me, and then looked at the computer screen in front of her.

The bell rang to signal first period and I left the classroom to head down to Science, my first lesson of the day. I quickly scanned the classroom and saw Elle sitting at the back. She wasn't in our close group of friends but she was still a good friend to me. I went up to her and she smiled at me.

"Hey Selena, did you have a good holiday?" She asked me kindly. I nodded in response.

"Yeah it wasn't too bad thanks, how was yours?" I asked her, still standing with my handbag over my shoulder and my iPhone4 sticking out of my pocket slightly.

"It was good… Did you want to sit?" She asked me. I nodded and occupied the seat next to hers, getting my pen out and putting it on the table. She and I talked rapidly about our holidays and compared schedules to see that science was the only lesson we actually had together. I was about to look at what lesson I had next period when Mr. Harding walked in holding in crop. He snapped it on the desk at the front and everyone looked up startled.

"Right you lot, line up at that back immediately with your things." He instructed. We all got up quickly and went to the back of the room where we lined up against the window. So far in this school I had been lucky enough not to get stuck with Mr. Harding for any subject. He was so strict that you get told off just for breathing too loudly.

"You're going to sit boy-girl in register order. When I call your name answer 'here' and start sitting at desks, front to back, left to right. If there are two girls or two boys names together in the register go and sit at the next table. Understood?" He asked us rhetorically. We all nodded silently and he started calling the register.

"Adams." He called out, using last names. Jennifer Adams, a girl with auburn hair walked to the front of the classroom shakily and too her seat. "Archer." He called, causing Matty to head to the front and sit next to Jennifer. He was a typical skater boy; baggy jeans and jacket with long her and a skateboard under his arm.

Mr. Harding carried on calling the register until he got to the end. I had been seated next to Nick, purely because he was the closest boy to me on the register. He kissed my cheek when he came and sat next to me and took my hand in his under the table. His sweaty fingers interlaced mine and I shivered slightly. I didn't like Nick as a boyfriend in the slightest, I like his as a friend, he's so sweet and caring and I have absolutely no reason to break up with him other than the fact that he's a boy but obviously that isn't a legit reason when everyone thinks I'm straight.

"Right you lot; my job is to make sure you pass your exams which you will. Any of you cause any trouble you'll be scraping chewing-gum from underneath the desks. Understood?" He asked rhetorically again. We all nodded and he pointed at Elle.

"You girl, hand out the text books on the back desk, one between two." He instructed her. She nodded and quickly started placing a text book on each desk.

The lesson went pretty quickly, he wasn't as bad as everyone made out and he seemed to be quite a kind man if you behave. I decided that it wouldn't be too bad being stuck in his lessons for a year as long as it meant I would pass my exams.

Once we got out of the classroom I pulled my iPhone out of my pocket and checked the text I had felt arrive for me when we were in the classroom.

_1 new message: Lottie_

_Toilets at the end of the lesson. Love yas xx_

I rolled my eyes and headed in the direction of the toilets where I found Lottie, Kelly, Becky and Meg already in there smoking. Meg got her packet out of her pocket and offered me one to which I declined.

"You know I don't smoke, it's really bad for you. You guys shouldn't do it." I told them all as I did every time they smoked around me.

"Don't start with the lectures again Sel. We get it, you don't like smoking. I only offered because it's polite. Anyway, what lessons you guys got next?" Meg asked us all before taking a long drag on her cigarette.

"French." Kelly said.

"French." Becky smiled at Kelly.

"Gym." Lottie and Meg both groaned together then realised they were together in their lesson and smiled slightly.

"Oh god, why do I have to be away from you guys again?" I moaned looking at my schedule to see I had one of my two English lessons for the day. Becky chuckled at me and hugged my sympathetically.

"That's because you're so much cleverer than us guys and get put in the higher classes, geek." She said with a smirk. I shook my head at her and put my schedule in my bag. They all finished their fags at around the same time and threw them into toilets and flushed them away. We headed off to our lessons and I realised I was going to be late for Miss. Lovato again.

I knocked the door when I arrived and without looking up from the register she called to me.

"Wait outside Gomez. You're late again." She stated simply before carrying on with calling the last few names. She walked outside to find me once again.

"How did I know it would be you who was late?" She asked smirking slightly. I chuckled nervously and shrugged my shoulders. "This isn't looking good is it Selena? First impressions are very important to me and you aren't making yours too good. I suggest you turn it around now whilst you can." She said looking me straight in the eye. I nodded under her stare and she got a surprised look on her face.

"You smell like cigarettes." She stated. I looked down, I knew I'd done nothing wrong but she didn't know that for sure.

"And what has that got to do with anything?" I asked her looking back up at her face.

"I'm your teacher, if you have been smoking on school premises that's a serious issue. I'm going to have to ask you to empty your bag." She stated. I looked at her shocked and she blinked, waiting for me to do as she had instructed.

"You can't make me empty my bag." I told her although I wasn't completely sure if she could or couldn't.

"Have you been smoking?" she asked me bluntly. I shook my head to tell her I hadn't. "Then you won't mind emptying your bag if you have nothing to hide." She said looking at my bag expectantly. I groaned and crouched down, emptying the contents of my bag onto the floor; a pen, my schedule, my headphones, my purse, and a pair of Gucci sunglasses in the case fell out.

"Very well then. I'm adding this ten minutes onto the ten minutes you owe me tonight." She told me sternly. This woman was obviously going to make it so hard to have a crush on her.

"That's not fair." I told her. She shook her head at me and gestured for me to go back into the classroom. I went to the back where the rest of the class was lined up; I saw Nick, Miley and Joe standing in the corner so I went and joined them.

"Right then guys, I'm Miss. Lovato as some of you in here already know, I'm replacing Mr. Spencer because when he was teaching pupils weren't getting the grades they should have been. My rules are simple; you respect me and I will respect you back, if you misbehave I will not hesitate to give you detention as Miss. Gomez is already aware. I'm very lenient with my rules, you are welcome to listen to music and use your phones in my lesson but they are off whilst I'm speaking. As long as you get your work done I pretty much don't care what you do. If you're late you'll make up the time after school. You'll all be sat in a seating plan so I can learn your names easier and if you move out of the seating plan without my permission you will go straight back to where you came from so don't even try it." She said. We all nodded in agreement; her rules were a hell of a lot more lenient than most teachers.

"Right, you're sitting boy-girl in register order so when I call your name go and take a seat wherever and the next person of the opposite sex can go and sit next to them." She stated. I groaned in my head because I knew I'd be next to Nick again.

Once we were all in the seating plan she handed us each a copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ and we read between the class; looking deeply into the language and stage directions used in the book.

The rest of the day passed, thankfully the only lessons where I had to sit next to Nick were Science and English. It was 3.00 now and time for my thirty minute detention with Miss. Lovato. (Somehow I managed to be late to the last lesson we had her, which was the last lesson of the day.)

Miss. Lovato closed her book and put it down on her desk.

"Right class, you've worked very hard today and I'm pleased with the work you've done. You may all pack up and leave aside from you, Miss. Gomez, you need to stay." She stated. I rolled my eyes and pulled my iPhone out of my pocket, texting my mom to let her know I would be late back then texting Meg to let her know I wasn't walking back. After a few seconds Meg texted me back.

_1 new message: Meg_

_Detention on the first day back? Burn Gomez, I'll speak to you later babe. Loveya xx_

I smiled at the text and looked up to see Miss. Lovato standing over my desk.

"Phone away please, Selena. Your detention begins now." She told me. I resisted my strong urge to roll my eyes and out my phone back in my pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

**Selena's POV**

I smirked up at Miss. Lovato who smiled at me kindly.

"Selena, why have you been so late to homeroom and both of my lessons? It's the first day and you're really not giving off a very good impression are you?" She asked me. I looked down at the desk in front of me and suddenly felt guilty for being late.

"I don't know… I was late this morning because I didn't hear the bell; I was late first lesson because I went to the toilets & I really don't know how I managed to be so late last lesson." I explained to her. She tutted at me and pulled a chair up to the other side of the desk to sit opposite me.

"Okay then… Nick Jonas who I've sat you next to, I can't help thinking that you two are more than friends?" She asked me curiously. I shrugged at her and suddenly felt awkward.

"What would make you think that?" I asked her, wondering how she knew about that considering no one had actually told her about it as far as I'm aware, and we weren't exactly making out or anything.

"I saw you holding hands underneath the table and I saw him constantly stroking your leg but you batting his hand away." She stated with a knowing smile. I nodded to tell her we were dating and she carried on. "From what I've seen you really don't look to happy about being with him." She stated. It wasn't a question it was a statement and it was a very correct statement. I didn't nod to agree nor did I shake my head to disagree. I just looked down at the table feeling a cross between guilty and sick.

"I was right then. Can I ask why you're dating him if you aren't happy with him?" She asked me. The lump in my throat grew bigger as I tried to find the words to explain.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked her, feeling absurdly like a 5 year old asking their friend to keep a secret for them.

"If you ask me not to tell anybody I won't say anything, no." She told me, tucking her chair underneath the table more and waiting for me to tell her what I was going to say. This was it, this was the second time I would admit my 'big thing' to anyone.

"I… well, he's, like, the guy every girl in school has a crush on, he asked me out so obviously I said yes because otherwise I'd start getting questions and stuff that I don't want, so I agreed to date him." I said slowly. Miss. Lovato was listening to everything I was saying, you could tell from the look on her face. I didn't continue; I waited for what she was going to say next.

"What is it about him that you don't like then, that every other girl apparently does?" She asked me, curiosity lacing her every word.

"I… It's… well, there's nothing wrong with him and I probably should like him… but the only thing that I don't like about him is the fact that… he's a boy." I told her, hoping she would understand. I think she did because her facial expression changed from curious to understanding.

"You like girls," She stated again, not a question, a statement. I couldn't make myself say yes so I just nodded in agreement. "And you're 'in the closet'." She stated yet again. I nodded, and she smiled at me sympathetically. "Do you think it would be too bad if you 'came out'?" She asked me. I scoffed and nodded my head.

"You're new; you don't really know what it's like here. I'm popular, it sounds big-headed but I'm not trying to be, I really am popular. If it ever got out that I'm… like that… everything I've worked for in this school would be ruined. I'd lose all my friends and people would hate me." I told her, thinking how ridiculous it actually sounded.

"Maybe then you'll realise who your true friends are." She told me. I knew she was right but I also knew that I couldn't do that.

"I know that, but I can't." I told her, mirroring my thoughts into words. She nodded her head.

"I know where you're coming from, believe me I do, so I'm not going to pressure you into doing something you're not ready for but I do think you should do it." She said with a reassuring smile. I nodded to let her know that I had acknowledged what she said. "Do your parents know that you're a lesbian?" She asked me. I cringed at the word, I hate it, I would rather identify as gay than lesbian; there's something about the word that I really hate.

"Please don't call me that, I'd rather be called gay, I really hate that word." I told her.

"Sorry, do your parents know you're gay?" she asked again.

"Kind of… My dad doesn't know, he's never around, he's always at work. I told my mom, she's the only one that knows other than you. She's okay with it but she just thinks it's a phase, that I'll be over it soon and that I shouldn't be too quick to label myself. She said that if I'm still gay in a few years then she'll still be okay with it but right now I'm too young to know." I told her. "I don't think it's a phase, I don't believe in phases, I've been this way since I can remember. I think if you've had those kinds of thoughts at one point you'll always have them, whether or not you choose to acknowledge them is a different story." I told her. Miss. Lovato nodded in agreement.

"I think you're right there." She stated looking behind her at the clock. "Your half hour's up, you can leave now. If you need anything or have any problems my classroom door is always open." She told me with a smile. I nodded and picked up my bag to leave. "Try to be on time tomorrow. I don't want to have to give you detention again." She said with a smile. I nodded and returned the smile before leaving the classroom and the small, starting the five minute walk home.

I got into my house ten minutes later and was greeted by my mom who was sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Hey honey, where have you been?" She asked me before she took a sip of her drink.

"I got detention." I told her casually. She rolled her eyes at me and turned to face me.

"On your first day? What did you do this time?" She asked me with an amused smile. I poured myself a mug of the coffee from the machine and sat opposite my mom at the kitchen table.

"I was late, my new tutor thing + English teacher gave me the detention because I was late to homeroom and both of my English lessons. She's actually really nice but I didn't think she would be before I spoke to her in detention. She's pretty hot as well." I added in casually. My mom shook her head with a smile and stirred her coffee.

"You think this woman's hot, your grades aren't going to suffer because of this will it?" she asked with a concerned look on her face. I shook my head to tell her that they wouldn't and she nodded.

"So aside from getting detention did you have a good day?" She asked me.

"Yeah it wasn't too bad, me and the girls all had a good catch up and I realised that I missed them all quite a bit." I told my mom who nodded.

"Yeah… Oh, I got you a present, it's in the living room if you want to go and get it. It's on the coffee table." She said. I nodded and got up, heading into the living room where there was a large box on the coffee table wrapped in white paper. I picked the box up and carried it into the kitchen where my mom was.

"What is it?" I asked her as I begun unwrapping it. I grinned as I realised that what I was unwrapping was one of those new HD 3D TV's. I hugged my mom thankfully and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you mom!" I said excitedly as I read the features of the TV on the side of the box. It was 46 inches and had a built in DVD player and free-view.

"I was shopping today and saw it; I thought you'd like it." She said with a smile. I grinned back excitedly and opened the top of the box.

_**Miss. Lovato's POV**_

I got home and parked my truck on the driveway. I locked it and went into my house. Walking in I almost tripped over a brown box in the doorway that was labelled 'Lindsay's crap.' I kicked it in frustration of her and her shit getting in the way, _yet again_, and headed into the living room. My first day of teaching had gone really well, I was really pleased with it. The school seemed really nice and the students were mostly all respectful and there to learn. I only had to give one detention and Selena Gomez, the girl who I gave the detention too, didn't seem like a trouble maker or anything.

I put the TV on and picked my laptop up from next to me on the couch. I logged onto Facebook and saw that I had five friend requests from other teachers in the school who I'd spoken to during the day and accepted them. I also had a new message from Lindsay.

_I'll see you tonight at 4 to get my stuff. Hope you had a good first day._

_Today at: 09.37AM_

I looked at the clock in the corner of the laptop screen and saw that I had around a minute until four o'clock and quickly set a status; letting my friends know I'd had a good first day at work since I'd gotten about thirteen comments on my wall wishing me good luck this morning. As soon as the status was set my doorbell rang and I knew it was Lindsay.

I opened the door and saw her for the first time in three weeks. She hadn't changed at all. She was quite butch; she was muscly and had short spikey black hair. She was slightly taller than me but only by about an inch. She worked as a Gym trainer and had done since she was nineteen.

We were dating; we were together for a year and three days before we split up. She lived with me in my house and was picking up the last of her stuff which I'd put in boxes. I was quite happy to burn it.

Why do I hate her so much? The bitch cheated on me for seven months with her 'best friend.' I found out about it when she left her Facebook open on my laptop and a chat window popped up with said best friend. I was devastated when I found out; I really thought that she could be the one, but apparently not. Looking back I realise how oblivious I'd been; of course they were together.

"Hey Demi." She muttered shyly.

"Your stuff's over there." I told her coldly. She nodded and started carrying boxes out to her car.

Once she'd taken her sixth and final box out to the car she came back and said she needed to speak to me. Me being the submissive person I was said she could have five minutes.

We went into the living room and sat on the couch. I turned the TV off and turned to face her.

"I broke up with Millie." She said, starting the conversation. I didn't have anything to say to it, I just scoffed at her to let her know that I was not impressed. "I realised that it's you that I love, not her." She carried on, realising that I wasn't going to respond.

"Don't, Lindsay."

"No, please let me say this. It's you that I love, not her. I was stupid to cheat on you and I know that now. I didn't realise what I had until I lost it and now, I will do anything to get you back. Please, Demi… Please take me back." She pleaded with sadness visible in her eyes. I looked away from her. I couldn't say no to her face.

"I can't take you back, Lindsay. You cheated on me. You shattered my heart. Do you know that I cried for a week over you? I almost called the school to let them know that I couldn't teach there because I was too depressed. I can't go back there and get my heart broken again. I'm going to move on and you should too." I told her, standing up. She stood up as well, looking like she was about to cry. She never cried.

"I can't move on from you. I love you too much." She said as a single tear escaped her eye which she wiped away quickly with the back of her hand.

"You need to leave now." I told her as I led her to the front door. She stood by the door and shook her head.

"I can't go until you realise how sorry I am." She said standing in front of me looking into my eyes.

"Leave or I will call the cops." I told her, pulling my phone out of my pocket to prove that I was serious.

"Okay, I'm going. Goodbye." She whispered, kissing my cheek. I closed the door behind her and wiped my cheek with my sleeve. I felt disgusted with myself for letting her touch me after everything she did to me so I literally ran upstairs for a shower. I knew now that I needed to get Lindsay out of my head.

Once I was done in the shower I got changed into something more comfortable than my school clothes; a black t-shirt & a pair of light blue baggy jeans with K-Swiss sneakers. I dried my hair and put it in a loose pony-tail. I looked at the clock and saw that it was only 4.45 so I decided, to get Lindsay out of my head, I'd text Kristin.

_Hey Kris, do you want to go for coffee tonight? x_

I sent it, knowing she would. She texted back about ten seconds later with a reply.

_Hey Demi, yeah sure, I'll meet you at Starbucks in twenty minutes? x_

I smiled and told her I'd be there. I knew Kristen had a huge crush on me and she had done for about a year and in all honesty she wasn't half bad. I definitely wouldn't kick her out of bed.

It took about fifteen minutes for me to get to Starbucks from my house in the car so I figured I may as well just leave.

I arrived at Starbucks and went to the counter where I brought two skinny caramel lattes and went over to a table in a corner. I looked out the window and waited for Kristen to pull up in her Range Rover. I saw a red Porsche pull in then I saw Selena get out of the driving seat with a woman who looked about thirty. They walked in laughing quietly and the woman went to order. Selena scanned the room for a table and her eyes fell on me. She smiled at me and walked over to me.

"Hey, Miss. Lovato." She said with a smile.

"Hey Selena, it's just Demi when we're not in school. How're you?" I asked her.

"I'm good thanks, my mom's giving me a driving lesson and we decided to stop and get coffee." She said. I was quite surprised that the woman was her mom, she couldn't possibly have been any older than thirty five.

"That's your mom? Wow, she looks really young." I said looking behind Selena at the woman who was carrying two coffee's over to us.

"Yeah, she had me when she was sixteen. Hey mom." She said turning to face her mom who had now reached us and handed Selena her coffee.

"Hey honey, who's your friend?" She asked Selena who blushed slightly. I chuckled and put my hand out to shake Mrs Gomez's hand. She smiled and shook back.

"I'm Demi Lovato, I'm Selena's English teacher." I introduced myself, seeing that Selena wasn't going to do it.

"I'm Mandy, Selena's mother." She said back. I nodded and stopped shaking her hand. "Don't think me rude but aren't you a little too young to be a teacher?" She asked me, trying not to sound rude. I chuckled quietly and shook my head.

"I'm twenty-two. I was moved up a grade in Elementary school and I've just finished college so, here I am." I said with a smile. I looked at the door and saw Kristen walk in. Selena noticed that Kristen was the person I was waiting for and left with her mom after saying goodbye.

I waved at Kristen and she walked over. I got up and kissed her cheek softly.

She was very pretty; she's twenty three and skinny but not really muscly like Lindsay. She had long blonde hair that reached down to her armpits and nicely sized breasts. She always dressed nice; she was a proper lipstick lesbian. Today she was wearing a short black low-cut dress that went to around her mid-thighs and a push up bra. She was nicely tanned as well, probably because she'd just got back from spending a month in Mexico.

"So how've you been?" She asked after she'd sat down opposite me. I shrugged and took a sip of my latte.

"Okay. I broke up with Lindsay." I told her with a proud smile. She smiled back; she'd told me to break up with her for about three months, I didn't want to believe her when she told me that I was being played. "You were right about her cheating on me. I can't believe I was naïve enough to not see it." I told her with a smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said. I shook my head to tell her it was okay and she carried on speaking. "Is there anyone else on the dating scene for you then?" she asked me curiously. I shook my head again to tell her no and once again, she carried on. "W-Would you… maybe like to go out with me some time then? If you don't want to it's okay, I totally don't mind." She said nervously. I smiled at her and she smiled back at me.

"I would love to go out with you some time." I told her as I leant across the table to kiss her softly on the lips. She smiled into the kiss and rested her hand softly on my cheek.

**TEN REVIEWS FOR AN UPDATE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Selena's POV**

"Oh my god!" I let slip out in Starbucks to my mom who was talking. She looked up at me and followed my eye line to where I was looking until her eyes fell on Miss. Lovato, who was _kissing_ the girl who had walked in earlier. I felt my heart sink and rise again at the sight; Miss. Lovato was gay, or at least into girls. On the negative she apparently had a girl.

"Wow, is that your teacher that we just spoke to?" my mom asked with a shocked look on her face after turning back around to face me again.

"Yeah, I didn't know she was gay. She's the hot teacher I was telling you about earlier." I told her with a smirk. My mom rolled her eyes at me and chuckled slightly, taking a sip of her coffee.

"At least now I know you have decent taste… apart from the fact that she's a teacher, that's really not good Selena." She said as she took another sip of her coffee.

"You know what my tastes like mom." I told her with a raised eyebrow. I honestly couldn't really believe we were having this discussion, let alone the fact that we were having the discussion in Starbucks.

"No I don't, you have posters of boys in your room because if your friends came over they'd question you if they saw posters of girls. You should be able to have posters of girls in your room if you want them. I think it's time you came out to your school to be honest." She said as she took a last mouthful of her coffee.

"I can't mom. I can't deal with all the questions and the hate I'll get if I do come out. It's just not worth it." I told her honestly. She leant across the table and took my hand in both of hers and held onto it.

"Sweetheart, it's not healthy living a lie. If the kids at your school can't accept you then that's their problem, not yours. You're really unhappy with Nick and it's not right. Please baby girl, please think about it." She pleaded with me. I looked into her eyes and nearly cried. She was right. I did need to come out. I'd been living a lie for five years. Five years is long enough.

"Alright. I'll do it, I'll break up with Nate and if people ask why I'll tell them. You're right, it's time I stood up for what's right." I said shakily.

"Good girl. I will be here every step of the way when you do it." She said. I smiled at her and looked behind me at Miss. Lovato who was now walking out of the door with the other woman, who had her hand wrapped around Miss. Lovato's waist. I watched as they left and stopped next to two cars; a Range Rover and a truck. The blonde woman pulled Miss. Lovato into her by her waist and kissed her on the lips, lingering there for a few moments. Miss. Lovato pulled away first and put her hands on the other woman's butt. She smiled at her and pecked her lips quickly, saying something then they both got into their cars.

"Selena!" My mom called, snapping her fingers in front of my face. I turned to face her quickly and blushed slightly when she smirked at me.

"You were staring at your teacher." She said with a knowing smile. I blushed a deep read and put my head down, drinking the rest of my coffee.

"Ready to go?" My mom asked me. I nodded and we left. I unlocked my Porsche and got into the passenger side. "Not in the mood to try and kill us both again then?" My mom asked after climbing into the driver's side. I smiled sarcastically at her as she started the engine. I hadn't tried to nearly kill both, the tree popped up out of nowhere.

We got home and I saw that I had a text from Meg; I hadn't checked my phone the whole time we'd been out.

_1 new message: Meg_

_Oi Gomez! You in baybeee? x_

I smiled and texted back to let her know I was back in and she texted back again to say she was coming over. Five minutes later the door knocked and I let Meg in. We went up to my room and I put my new TV on, flicking straight to MTV. We both sat on my bed cross-legged, talking about random crap for about half an hour. Then we went downstairs and out into the garden so that Meg could have a cigarette. My mom didn't mind as long as she wasn't smoking in the house and as long as I wasn't smoking.

"So how's it going with you and Nick?" Meg asked me as she sat down on the white garden bench. I sat down next to her and took a deep breath; this was it, my first time coming out to someone my age who could effectively ruin my popularity.

"I'm going to break up with him tomorrow."

"What? Why?" she asked me shocked.

"I'm not feeling it; I don't like him in that way." I told her, shaking slightly but not enough for her to notice.

"Oh my god, why not? Are you like a dyke or something because that's the only explanation I can think of for you not liking someone like him." She asked me half serious, half joking. I didn't say anything; I stayed quiet and looked down at my shoes. I looked up at her after a few moments and her eyes widened in shock.

"Holy shit, you are, you're a dyke!" She exclaimed when realisation hit her. I nodded my head shyly and she stood up abruptly. "I have to leave." She stated before leaving through the back gate. I stood up, I wasn't about to go after her; I expected something like this but I wasn't ready for it. I ran into the house, straight past my mom who by now was cooking dinner, and straight up to my bedroom. I slammed the door shut behind me and lay on my bed with my face pressed into my pillow.

There was a knock at my door and my mom came in. She sat next to me on my bed and started stroking my hair.

"What happened?" She asked me after several moments. I sat up and moved so that I was sitting on her lap. My mom wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me close to her so that my head was resting on her shoulder. I loved sitting like this with my mom; most teenagers argue and scream at their moms but I don't. My mom's like one of my best friends who I can always count on.

"I told her I was going to break up with Nick; she jokingly asked if I was a dyke because that's the only way I could not like Nick. When I didn't answer her she realised I was and left." I muttered sadly into my mom's neck. She sighed and started rocking me back and forth as I let tears fall freely down my cheeks.

"Oh sweetheart, she's not worth being friends with if she judges you for something like that. It's her loss not yours." My mom told me before kissing the top of my head. I smiled into her shoulder and sniffed, smelling something cooking.

"What're you cooking mom?" I asked her, sitting up properly but still on her lap.

"Shit the tacos!" My mom exclaimed as she remembered that they were cooking. I jumped off her lap and she went downstairs to go and check the food. I followed her downstairs and went to sit at the dining room table to wait for her to bring out dinner.

After dinner we sat in the living room watching _Friends_ whilst I was on my MacBook doing some homework and my mom was on her iPhone playing on one of her apps.

I felt my own iPhone buzz in my pocket and saw that I had a new message.

_2 new messages: Lottie (17.43)  
Meg (18.56)_

I guess I hadn't felt the one from Lottie. I read her one first since that was the one I received first.

_Is it true you're gay?_

I guessed Meg had told her and texted back with 'yes'.

Then I read the one from Meg.

_I'm sorry for running out. If you want to be gay then that's okay with me, you're still my best friend. I told Lottie, I'm sorry. I was wrong to run out. We'll talk properly tomorrow on the way to school. I love you x_

I smiled at the text and texted back saying thanks and that nothing's changed and I love her too. I felt my phone vibrate again and saw I had an incoming call from Lottie. I got up and went into the dining room to answer it.

"You're seriously a muff muncher?" She asked, trying to find out if I was being serious.

"I'm not a muff muncher, I'm gay. I don't appreciate being called that." I told her back, making it clear that she'd annoyed me by calling me that.

"I'll call you what I like. You're disgusting." She said before hanging up.

I wasn't going to cry again because of some stupid girl, I was going to have to get used to it considering by this time tomorrow everyone would probably know. I went and sat next to my mom again and hugged her. She didn't say anything; she just hugged me back and stroked my hair again. I showed her the text from Meg and told her about what Lottie had said and she just kept hugging me, stroking my hair and telling me it would all be okay.

We stayed like that for about an hour, I nearly fell asleep from the soothing motions of her hand going through my hair.

I went up to bed after that, it was only eight o'clock but I fell straight to sleep because I was suddenly so tired.

**The next morning**

The next morning I got up and got ready, choosing to dress in dark firetrap skinny jeans, a white vest top and an unbuttoned plaid shirt over the top of the vest top. I did my hair and makeup the way I usually did for school after my shower and got left the house to go and get Meg.

Once I'd got her and we'd started the ten minute walk to school, she started asking me all kinds of questions like 'how far have you gone with a girl?' 'Who do you like?' and 'have you ever had a girlfriend.'

We arrived at school earlier than usual, there was no-one there except from the teachers. I noticed Miss. Lovato's truck and knew she was here as well. We went at sat by the tree we usually met the girls at and talked some more, mostly about me being gay.

"I'm really sorry for telling Lottie, but it was big news to me, I had to tell someone." She said for the millionth time that morning.

"It's okay, I understand. She was going to find out at some point anyway." I pointed out to the apologetic Meg.

Lottie, Becky and Kelly all walked in together over to the tree. They stood in front of us, blocking the sun that was shining on us and glared at me as if I was something disgusting that needed treading on. They probably thought I was.

"Meg, come on, get away from the dyke, you might get her gay germs." Kelly spat with hate in her voice.

"Leave her alone. She's done nothing wrong." Meg said, trying to stick up for me. I turned to face Meg and spoke to her.

"It's okay, just go. I'll see you later." I told her, knowing that if she stood up to them they would ruin her as well. Meg hugged me and said she'd see me later and got up to leave with my three former best friends. I waited for them to leave then got up myself. I figured I may as well go to homeroom, even though it was fifteen minutes early.

"Good morning Selena. You're early." Miss. Lovato stated as I walked into the classroom and went to the back to sit at my desk. I think she noticed that I looked upset and came to the back of the classroom and sat opposite me at my desk. "What's up?" she asked.

"I took your advice and told my friend I'm gay. She's okay with it, but she told my other friend who told everyone else and they aren't all okay with it. They pretty much hate me for it." I told her sadly, a huge lump forming in my throat again. She shook her head and smiled at me.

"Like I said, now you know who your true friends are." She said, I think that was all she could think of to say to me at this time. "Have you told Nick yet?" she asked me.

"Not yet, I have a feeling he's going to find out though. Would it be okay for me to move seats in your lesson, preferably to somewhere on my own?" I asked her hopefully.

"Yeah of course. You can just sit where you are now, no-one sits there." She said.

"So uhh… I didn't know you were gay as well." I said to her. She quickly looked in my direction and nodded slowly.

"How did you…" She trailed off.

"I saw you kiss that girl in Starbucks yesterday. She's pretty." I told her. Miss. Lovato laughed quietly and nodded.

"I believe she is as well. Anyway, everyone's coming in so I'll take the time now to say that if you have any problems today or any other day, come straight to me. You can come in here at lunch if you'd like as well so that you're not on your own." She offered kindly before walking back to her desk at the front. I thanked her just before the first kid walked in.

**TEN REVIEWS FOR AN UPDATE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Selena's POV**

During homeroom I got a text from Nick, asking me to meet him by my locker. I knew that he would probably have heard by now that I was gay. I texted back to tell him I'd be there and put my phone back in my pocket. My stomach was in knots at the thought of how this conversation would go.

The end of homeroom came quicker than usual and I walked slowly to my locker, where Nick was waiting for me, leaning against my locker. As I walked over to him I felt eyes watching me from every direction possible. I suddenly felt really uncomfortable walking and just wanted to go home. The warning bell rang and people left, once everyone was gone Nick raised an eyebrow at me.

"Please tell me that what I've heard from Becky Roberts is a complete lie and you are not a lesbian." He said angrily. I looked down at my shoes and then back up at Nick.

"I'm sorry. I was going to tell you today before you found out for yourself, but obviously it's too late. I'm so sorry." I told him honestly. Nick shook his head and he looked suddenly angry.

"I can't fucking believe this! People are going to say I turned you gay! Do you know how fucking shit that's going to look on me?" He shouted at me, getting right up close to my face.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. He growled at me and before I knew what happened I felt a sharp pain in my cheek; he'd punched me. My hand went straight up to where his fist had hit me and I clutched my cheek in pain. He punched me again, but in the nose this time. I felt liquid build up in my nose and I knew he'd caused it to start bleeding. My head started spinning and I couldn't see properly, I was in so much pain it was unbelievable.

He hit me one more time; in the stomach this time, and the pain was too much. I fell to the floor, clutching my stomach for dear life, wishing only that he would leave me there to die from the pain. My wish came true because he walked off after spitting on me. I heard him mutter something about 'fucked up dyke.'

I'm not sure how long I was left lying there for, but I remember a loud scream and then being scooped up into a pair of arms and carried somewhere; I'm not sure where.

I must've fallen asleep at some point because when I opened my eyes everything was blurry and the room I was in was bright, really bright. I noticed that I was lying on something soft, and it definitely wasn't the floor I'd fallen on previously.

"Where am I?" I asked the blurry figure peering over me. I couldn't quite make out who it was but there were three of them. I blinked a few times to try and get my vision back to normal and I saw that the three people were my Mom, the principle, Mrs Jacobs and Miss. Lovato.

"You're in the hospital sweetie." My mom told me, taking my hand in hers. I smiled at her and noticed that I wasn't hooked up to any machines but I felt a cotton wool bud tapped to my nose which felt slightly wet from blood.

"What happened, why am I here?" I asked them, not completely sure what happened after Nick started hitting me.

"Somebody beat you up…" Mrs Jacobs started to say but I cut her off.

"I know that, I mean what happened after that, did I pass out or something?" I asked them wanting to know why the hell I'd ended up in hospital.

"I had a free period first lesson and I was taking some papers to Mrs Jacobs, but I saw you lying on the floor by the lockers. You were awake but I think you were delirious, I carried you into my classroom and you passed out on the way. The office phoned for an ambulance when you didn't wake up after ten minutes and you were brought here. The office secretary phoned your mom and we've all been here waiting for you to wake up for eight hours. The doctor said if you'd been left for any longer you probably would have died from head injuries; you were brought here just in time." Miss. Lovato told me as she smiled sympathetically at me.

"Thanks, I'll be grateful for that forever." I muttered, unsure of what to say. The woman had saved my life.

"It's no problem. I just did what I knew I had to do." Miss. Lovato said with a smile. I smiled weakly back at her and turned to Mrs Jacobs when I heard her clear her throat.

"Selena, do you remember who actually did this to you?" Mrs Jacobs asked the question I'm sure all three of them wanted to know the answer too. I nodded my head and told them.

"It was Nick Jonas." I told them. My mom and Miss. Lovato gasped in shock and Mrs Jacobs looked at me in shock.

"Your boyfriend? But why on earth would he do that to you?" She asked me, clearly surprised that it was him of all people.

"Because he found out that I'm gay. He thinks people will think he 'turned me' that way." I told her calmly. My mom cried; I could see from the corner of my eye that there were tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh my god, Selena I'm so sorry, it's my fault, I shouldn't have urged you to tell people. This is my entire fault." Miss. Lovato said sadly with wide eyes at the thought that she caused what happened.

"It's not your fault; you didn't make me tell them, that was my own choice so please, do not think that this is in any way down to you. Nor you mom, before you think that as well." I said, quickly turning to face my mom who I knew would be thinking the same as Miss. Lovato.

"I'm sorry baby girl. You don't have to go back there if you don't want to. I'll move your school so that you don't have to put up with anything else like that again." My mom said with a smile. I shook my head quickly.

"I don't want to move schools, I'm going to get that kind of thing wherever I go, and at least there I'm hopefully over the worst of it. I have Meg there and there's no point in moving me because there's only a year left." They were my reasons for wanting to stay, but I also wanted to stay because of Miss. Lovato. Because of what she did for me, making sure I got to the hospital and everything, my slight crush on her had grew bigger and I didn't want to leave knowing she was at the school.

"Selena honey, I would really prefer it if you moved." My mom said. I was about to reply when Mrs Jacobs replied.

"If Selena doesn't want to move then I can have her seats moved in all her classes and I can have her leave her classes and go to the next one 5 minutes late so she doesn't have any encounters like that again because everyone will already be in class by the time she leaves. For break and lunch times she can go and stay in a classroom with one of the teachers or she can go home for lunch. It's better than having her school work messed around by moving her in her final and most important year." Mrs Jacobs told my mom who looked like she was contemplating it.

"You're welcome to come and sit in my room during break times, you can you the computer in there or just do whatever you want to." Miss. Lovato offered before my mom could answer.

"Selena, would you be happy to do that?" My mom asked me. My god, jackpot; quality time with Miss. Lovato every day for five days a week? I wasn't exactly going to say no.

"Yeah, if that's alright with you lot, I really don't want to leave and that would be better for my school work as Mrs Jacobs said. If I have any more major problems with Nick or anyone else then I guess I'll leave but unless that happens I don't really want to." I said as I thought of the kind of shit I would probably get from Nick when I got home.

"You won't get any more trouble from Nick, I can tell you now. I'm going to have him in my office with his parents as soon as I get back and any more incidents occur, he'll be out of the school quicker than he can say he's sorry." Mrs Jacobs said with a reassuring smile. I shook my head violently at what she said.

"No, please don't do anything about this, if you do it'll just cause more trouble. Please just leave it and if anything else happens, then you can have his parents in and stuff." I asked Mrs Jacobs sadly.

"Selena, the boy nearly killed you!" My mom said, shocked that I didn't want anything done.

"I know, and if his parents get called in, I'm pretty sure he _will_ kill me next time." I said seriously. I knew Nick, I'd been dating him for three months, I knew what the boy was like.

"Alright, I won't call his parents in, I'll have him in detention for a month and I'll warn him that if anything else happens he will no longer be welcome in the school. Is that okay with you?" Mrs Jacobs asked me.

"If I say no you're still going to go ahead and do it, aren't you?" I asked her. She nodded and Miss. Lovato chuckled slightly from her seat in the corner. "Fine then, do that." I said.

"Right then, I'm going to go now seeing as I have to pick my daughter up from after school club. I'll sort Nick out tomorrow and I'll see you back at school when you're back." Mrs Jacobs said as she got up from the seat she was sitting in. I nodded and she waved. "I hope you feel better soon, Selena." She said with a smile.

"Selena, are you okay? You don't feel ill or anything?" Miss. Lovato asked me as she moved into the seat Mrs Jacobs had been sitting in so that she was closer to my bed.

"I'm alright, my cheek and my nose are both sort of throbbing and my stomach feels like I've been winded, but other than that I'm okay." I told both, Miss. Lovato and my mom who I knew also wanted to know the answer to the question.

"Oh baby girl, I'm so sorry that this happened." My mom said sadly, looking like she was about to cry again.

"It's not your fault mom, you didn't make me tell people. It's not anyone's fault." I told my mom who still had my hand grasped in hers. Miss. Lovato smiled at me and then pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Oh crap, its 5.30, I have to go, I have a date with Kristen in an hour. I'm sorry, I'll see you when you're back, Selena." She said as she got up from the seat she was sitting in and shook my mom's hand.

"Nice meeting you again." She said to my mom who nodded.

"You too and thank you, if it wasn't for you my only daughter would probably be dead." My mom said with an extremely grateful smile.

"Thank you Miss. Lovato, I'll never ever forget this." I told her honestly with a genuine smile.

"You're welcome. I'll see you soon." Miss. Lovato said before she left the room.

"Are you sure you're okay baby?" My mom asked me worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I'm just really tired, do you mind if I go to sleep?" I asked my mom who shook her head. I moved around a bit in the bed I was in and finally got comfy with the thin pillow folded over into two so that it was thicker.

"I love you." My mom whispered to me before kissing my forehead.

"I love you too." I told my mom quietly as sleep began to take over my body.

**Two days later**

I was let out of hospital the next day and was back at school the day after, after convincing my mom that I would be okay. My mom took me to school at eleven, when everyone else was already in lessons. We went straight to Mrs Jacobs's office as we had been instructed the day before through a phone call from Mrs Jacobs herself.

"Hello there, Mrs Gomez, Selena. How're you feeling today?" She asked as she gestured towards the seats in front of the desk she was sitting at. My mom and I both sat down on a seat and I answered her.

"I'm okay thanks, a lot better that I was the other day." I told her with a smile.

"Glad to hear it. Now, with regards to your lessons, you'll still have the same schedule as you only have two lessons with Nick Jonas. I've spoken to Mr. Harding and he's said that he'll move your seat as far away from Nick as possible and of course Miss. Lovato has already agreed to it before the incident. All the teachers are aware that you'll be staying in class for five minutes after everyone else and will be arriving five minutes after everyone else. Miss. Lovato is happy to have you in her room at break times and if she's not in there she said she'll leave you with the keys." Mrs Jacobs explained. My mom and I both nodded along in agreement and when she was finished speaking my mom spoke.

"Thank you for help. What's happened to Nick?" She asked Mrs Jacobs.

"Aah, he has been given a month of detention where he will be either writing lines or scrapping the chewing gum from underneath the tables. I've also told him that if he so much as looks at you in a way that upsets you then he will be out of the school and he won't be back. It's vital that you come straight to me or another teacher if he does so because if you don't he'll think he can get away with treating you like that." Mrs Jacobs explained.

"I will, I promise." I told her. Mrs Jacobs nodded her head and looked at the clock behind her. It was ten past eleven.

"Okay then, morning break has just this second begun so would you like to go to Miss. Lovato's room or stay in here and then go to your next lesson in twenty five minutes?" Mrs Jacobs asked me. I was grateful for everything she'd done for me, but I'd rather be in Miss. Lovato's room.

"I'll go to Miss. Lovato's room if that's okay, I'd like to speak with her anyway and thank her again for what she did for me." I told Mrs Jacobs who nodded and smiled.

"I'll take you there so that you don't have any trouble on the way." Mrs Jacobs said as she got up from her purple swivel chair.

"Sweetie, invite her round for dinner tomorrow night, to thank her for what she did." My mom suggested. I knew that my dad wouldn't be in, he was only ever at home on Saturday nights and Sundays but for the past two weeks he'd been working in LA so he was staying in a hotel there.

"That's okay isn't it Mrs Jacobs? There's no rules about that kind of thing is there?" I asked the principle, who shook her head to tell me it was okay. "Okay then, see you later mom. I love you." I told my mom as I hugged her goodbye.

"I love you too. Have a good day and be careful. I'll pick you up after school." She said before she kissed my cheek softly. We all left the office and my mom went right and out of the school, whilst I went right, following Mrs Jacobs to Miss. Lovato's room.

There was only about twenty pupils in the school building, the rest were all outside. None of them were from my year but they all stared; they all knew who I was and were shocked when they saw the huge purple bruise on my cheek.

Mrs Jacobs nodded at me and left when we reached Miss. Lovato's room. I knocked the door and she called me in without looking up from her computer screen.

"Oh, Selena, how are you?" She asked, clearly surprised to see me.

"I'm okay thank you. Uhm… my mom wants me to invite you to dinner tomorrow night, to thank you for what you did for me." I asked her shyly. Miss. Lovato grinned bashfully and nodded.

"I'd love to, what time?" she asked.

"Probably around 5ish, have you got some paper so I can write our address down?" I asked her. She nodded and pushed a plain piece of paper to me along with a pen.

"Great, so we'll see you Friday night?" I asked her.

"I look forward to it." She said with a smile.

**TEN REVIEWS FOR AN UPDATE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Demi's POV**

Friday rolled round extremely quickly. Selena had been staying in my room with me during lunch and break times and we'd been discussing random crap every time. This morning we even ended up discussing girls, which I'd found to be extremely weird but cool at the same time. Last period Selena was in my class. As far as I was aware she hadn't received any other trouble from Nick or anyone else except a few nasty stares and names called out to her when she was in class. Other than that I think she'd been okay.

I know it's wrong and I know I could be arrested, but I'm starting to get a bit of a crush on Selena Gomez, my seventeen year old student. To top it off I've only known her for a week, who knows how much stronger my feelings for her are going to get in the whole year that we're alone together for an hour a day.

The bell rang to signal the end of last lesson and the whole class got up to leave.

"Remember class, your homework's due in on Monday; don't forget it or you'll be in detention to do it. Have a nice weekend." I told the class of students who were all filing out of the classroom. The only person left in the room was Selena and I knew she would be.

"So you're coming to ours tonight at around five?" She asked me once everyone had left.

"Yeah absolutely, I'll be there right on time. Try not to be late for this." I said jokingly.

"Oh, ha-ha, you're so funny." She said sarcastically with a smile. I laughed quietly and set my computer to shut down.

"My mom wants to know if you're a vegetarian or have any allergies so she doesn't cook something you can't eat." Selena asked me shyly.

"Nope, not that I'm aware of." I told her with a smile.

Once my computer had switched itself off I got up and started putting chairs on top of the desks to make it easier for the cleaners to hoover the room. Selena started on the other side of the room and when we were done the majority of the pupils had left the building.

I grabbed my purse from my desk and Selena put hers over her shoulder. I smiled at her and realised that yet again she wasn't wearing any makeup.

"So what's with the no makeup thing? Monday and Tuesday you were plastered in it, but you've not worn any yesterday or today." I pointed out to her. She giggled and her eyes lit up slightly. Her bruise had somehow gotten darker since Tuesday when it happened. It stood out easily on her tanned face and it seemed to be getting worse every day.

"I hate makeup, I only really wore it before because everyone else was and it made me fit in. Now I don't exactly fit in anyway so I have no reason to wear it, I'm only going to wear it when I go out to dinner or have important guests round." She explained with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Good for you. I'm the same when it comes the things like that." I told her with a smile. I looked out my classroom door again and saw that the only people out there now were the cleaners. "Right, I'll take you out to meet your mom." I said. Selena nodded and we made the short walk to the car park where Mrs Gomez was parked in her white Audi R8.

"Right then, I'll see you both at five. Drive safe." I said with a smile when we reached the car. Mandy's window was rolled down and she nodded. Selena jumped in the front seat and put her bag on the floor. They both said goodbye to me and Mandy drove them away from the school. I went to my own car and went home to get ready.

When I got home Kristen was already there, sitting in her car on my drive. I parked my truck and got out; Kristen got out as well and took both of my hands in hers.

"Good day?" she asked me with a smile as she gradually pulled me closer to her. I smiled and nodded before leaning in to kiss her lips softly.

"Very good day actually, you being here has just made it better, but I need to get ready. I told you, I'm going to the Gomez household for dinner tonight as a thank you for saving Selena's life." I reminded her. She looked saddened but smiled nonetheless.

"Okay then. I'll just sit and watch whilst you change… and shower." She said with a wink. I giggled at her and pecked her lips again quickly.

"Or you could join me in the shower?" I suggested with a raised eyebrow. Kristen giggled this time and let go of my hands. She wrapped her arms around my lower back and put her hands in my back pockets.

"Now that… is an offer I can't refuse." She said as she led me to the front door, which I unlocked to let us both in. I picked my post up off the floor and put it on the table by the door. Kristen had one of her arms wrapped around me with her hand in my back pocket still. We went up the stairs and straight into my bedroom. As soon as the door was closed she rested her hands on my face and kissed me roughly, pushing me back until my knees hit the bed and I fell back onto it. She fell on top of me and propped herself up on her elbows.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this with you Demi." She whispered. I smiled at her and pushed her hair behind her ears before leaning up to kiss her. I pulled her down so she was properly lying on top of me and started battling my tongue against hers.

I opened my eyes slightly and saw out of the corner of my eye it was twenty past three. I pulled away from the kiss and pushed her off me gently.

"If we're going to shower we need to go now. I'll need to start getting ready in about half an hour." I told Kristen who got up completely, pulling me up with her. We went into the bathroom without a word, and the loud running water drowned out any sound that could have been heard for the next half hour.

Shower sex is the best. I forgot how much I'd missed that in the time that I was with Lindsay who was convinced that sex should remain in the bedroom.

"You're amazing." I whispered to Kristen who was lying cuddled up close to me on my bed. We were both still naked and we were both still wet from the shower. I knew we couldn't stay like that for long though because I needed to get ready.

"So are you. I've dreamt about doing that to you for so long." She whispered back before she pecked my lips softly. I smiled at her and then got up from the bed, heading over to my closet.

There were a lot of clothes in there, but only two dresses which I wear for formal things. I figured it wasn't going to be a formal dinner but it would still be nice to dress up a bit. I pulled the two dresses out and turned round to show Kristen, still completely naked.

"Which one should I wear?" I asked her. One was short and back with no straps and tight around the waist to show off my curves, and the other was a short red halter-neck with a deep V-neck. Kristen pointed to the red one and I lay it on the bed ready for me to put on. I bent over into my closet to dig out the only pair of heals that I owned that matched the dress.

"Nice." Kristen said with a smirk to her voice when I bent over. I blushed slightly and stood back up once I had the shoes, setting them on the bed as well.

I picked out a black strapless bra so that it wasn't visible from the dress and a matching pair of laced black girl-boxers.

"Right, I need to dry my hair, then I need to get dressed and do my makeup." I said as I got my hairdryer out and sat at my dresser to start drying my hair.

"You're going to wear makeup?" She asked me shocked. I chuckled and nodded my head. "Wow, you must love the chick whose house you're going too." She joked. I blushed slightly because I knew that I was making an effort for Selena.

The whole time I was drying my hair I felt Kristen watching me, her eyes never left my body.

Once my hair was dry I got dressed, which caused Kristen to pout for a bit.

When I was dressed I started doing my makeup; foundation, a small amount of eyeliner, mascara and bright red lipstick to match my outfit.

"Okay, hair. What should I do?" I asked Kristen who had sat in silence the whole time, just watching me as I got ready. She sat up on the bed, still not wearing clothes but dry, and smiled at me.

"Do you want me to do it?" She asked with a smile. I nodded and twenty minutes after agreeing my hair was loosely curled and held with extra firm-hold hairspray. I looked at myself in the mirror; I had to admit, I looked good.

"Shit. I need to leave in five minutes, can you like, get dressed real quick?" I asked her when the alarm clock caught my eye. Kristen nodded and flicked my curling iron off. I got up and quickly went downstairs whilst Kristen got dressed. I went into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of wine that was in the wine rack. I never went to anyone's house for dinner without a bottle of wine as a gift for the person that had invited me.

Kristen came down the stairs fully dressed in the clothes she had worn earlier and had my keys in her hand.

"You might want these." She said with a smile. She tossed me the keys and I caught them in my free hand. I had the bottle of wine and my phone in my other hand and was finally ready to leave.

"Thanks. I'd best go. I'll call you tomorrow and we can go for breakfast if you'd like?" I suggested as we walked out the door. I locked it behind us and turned on my heel to face Kristen.

"That'd be great. Have fun tonight baby. I'll speak to you tomorrow." She said before she pulled me in close to her and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Will do. I'll see you tomorrow." I said before I leant up slightly to peck her lips quickly, making sure I didn't smudge my lipstick.

"Bye." She said with a smile as she got in her car. I got in my truck and drove to opposite way to Kristen, heading to the Gomez household.

I arrived at exactly five o'clock and smiled that I was on time. The house I pulled up at was huge, I checked if I had the right address and I did. Selena's mom must have a really good job for them to live in a house like that. It can't possibly have cost them less than a million. It was gorgeous from the outside and I was suddenly dying to see the inside.

I walked up the driveway to the front door and rang the bell. I heard the muffled sound of Mrs Gomez shouting for Selena to get the door about thirty seconds before the door opened and Selena was stood there looking amazing. She had a short black dress on, much like the one I had at home but maybe a bit shorter and it was Gucci. She had black strappy heels on and her hair was straightened. Her eye makeup was dark but her skin was light so she pulled it off. I had to say, she looked beautiful.

"Miss. Lovato, you clean up nice." Selena said as she looked me up and down. I blushed slightly and smiled politely at her.

"Thanks Selena, you look nice too." I told her honestly, although really I just wanted to tell her she looked hot. Is that wrong?

"Come on in. My mom's in the kitchen, she said that dinner's going to be around ten minutes." She said with a smile. I walked through the door and instantly smelt something really nice. Selena closed to door behind me and led me down the hallway to the kitchen. All along the hallway there were pictures of Selena, seventeen of them altogether. She looked slightly older in each one and I decided that they must have been pictures of her and how she'd grew up over the seventeen years of her life.

"Good Evening Mrs Gomez." I said politely when we reached the kitchen. It was big, all white with black cupboards, work surfaces, and accessories.

"Good Evening, and please, call me Mandy, Miss. Lovato." She said as she stirred whatever it was she was cooking.

"Okay, Mandy. You can both just call me Demi." I told them both with a smile. "I brought some wine, I wasn't sure what you liked so I just brought the bottle of Rosé that I had on the rack." I said as I put the wine on the worktop.

"Oh, thank you very much. That's really lovely of you. Selena, would you like to show Demi round whilst I finish cooking this?" Mandy asked as she stirred something in a different pan.

"Yeah, sure thing mom. Just call when dinner's ready." Selena said as she led me from the kitchen into a big spacious room with three leather couches, a large flat-screen TV, a desk with an iMac on it, a coffee table with lilies on it and a bunch of family portraits hanging on the wall. I smiled at the photo of Mandy with her arms wrapped loosely around Selena's neck and a man who I assumed was Selena's father with his arms around Mandy's waist.

"That's my dad, that photo was taken about a month ago when he wasn't at work." Selena said when she noticed me studying the photo.

"He works a lot then?" I asked Selena who nodded.

"Yeah, he's rarely in New York, he works for Microsoft and they constantly have him moving around. He's in LA for two weeks at the minute." She told me. I now understood how they could afford such a nice house; Microsoft paid highly just for their cleaners.

"Oh right." I said as she led me into another big room which I presumed was the dining room. There was a large brown table and a fireplace which was lit. The table was covered by a white lace tablecloth and had been set for the three of us to eat. There was only one photo in the dining room that hung over the fire place. It was a photo of two elderly people, probably in their late fifties. They were both smiling and just from the looks on their faces you could tell they were in love.

"That's my Grandma and Grandpa of my mom's side of the family. They don't visit very often because they still live in Texas but they come over at Christmas and on birthdays." She said as she pointed at the photo. I smiled and she showed me round three more rooms downstairs; a games room, a gym and a hot-tub room. Then we went upstairs.

"This is my mom's room, but she doesn't really like people coming in here." She explained as we went into a huge bedroom with a huge bed that was twice the size of a king-sized bed. It was all decorated white and there were glass double doors which led to a huge closet. There was a large TV mounted on the wall and the curtains were black to keep the sun out in the morning. There were photos of Selena and her mom and dad hanging all around the room and a picture of another old couple, older than the couple on the wall in the dining room, which I guessed were Selena's other grandparents.

She showed me four more rooms which were all decorated and furnished exactly the same except from the colours; two of the rooms were white and red, whilst the other two were white and red. They were all spare rooms and looked like they were rarely used. She also showed me the upstairs bathroom which had a Jacuzzi bath and shower and a self-cleaning toilet. I found it quite amazing.

"And this one's my room." She said as she showed me a room that was slightly smaller than her moms. There was a four-poster king sized bed with red velvet curtains, and there was a closet the same as her mothers. There were posters covering most of the walls, all posters of girl. There was a bunch of posters of boys in the bin on the floor. I couldn't help but notice that all the girls in the posters were in their underwear or less. There was an apple laptop sitting on the shelf and her TV was mounted on the wall like all the other TV's in the house. Her room was really beautiful and surprisingly tidy for a teenage girl's room.

"Does your mom allow you to have those kinds of posters on your wall?" I asked Selena curiously.

"She doesn't mind, she says it's my room and I can do what I want with it." She replied with a smile. I was about to reply when Mandy called us both down for dinner.

**TEN REVIEWS FOR AN UPDATE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Selena's POV**

I led Demi down the stairs from my room into the dining room, where there were three plates of food and three glasses of the wine that she'd brought with her.

"Demi, Selena, you two can sit there. If you'd like anymore then help yourselves." My mom said as she pointed to the two seats that were next to each other and then the middle of the dining room table which had plates of food for us to help ourselves from if we wanted more.

We all sat down and Demi's eyes fell to the glass of wine in front of my plate.

"Oh, gosh, I forgot. Is it okay for Selena to have some wine? I forgot you'd have to report it. Selena, I'll go into the kitchen and pour you some soda instead." My mom said as she went to get up from her seat. Miss Lovato giggled and shook her head.

"It's fine, I won't say anything. It's your house and you can do what you usually do without worrying about me reporting it, within reason obviously." Demi said as she took a sip on the wine in her own glass. I smiled and did the same, letting the cool drink quench the first I hadn't realised had built up.

"This smells lovely, what is it?" Demi asked my mom as she looked down at her plate of food.

"It is pasta and a secret family recipe for the sauce." My mom told Demi who looked down at the pasta covered in a red-ish sauce. I myself wasn't sure exactly what was in it but I knew from previous meals that it was utterly lovely. "Well don't wait for it to go cold, dig in." My mom said with a smile.

The three of us started eating and talking. Demi complimented my mom countless times on the cooking and my mom blushed in response. She started telling my mom about how well I was apparently doing in lessons and how she found it quite amusing when I was late three times on the first day.

We finished dinner and the bottle of wine after around half an hour. My mom took the empty plates and wine bottle out to the kitchen and most likely stacked them in the dishwasher and recycled the bottle, then came back into the dining room with another bottle.

"Shall we move into the living room?" My mom suggested when she came back in.

Ten minutes later found my mom sitting on one couch with her feet up and a glass of wine, Demi sitting on another couch with a half-empty glass and me sitting on the floor leant up against the third couch with a three quarter full glass. There was music playing from the TV through to the surround sound but it was on quietly so that it didn't drown out the conversation we were having.

"So how's it going with… what was the girls name you mentioned in the hospital… Karen was it?" My mom brought up casually with Demi who blushed lightly.

"Kristen." She corrected politely before carrying on. "It's going okay, I was with her before I came over here actually, and I think she forgot that I was coming round." Demi said with a chuckle.

"Oh, you shouldn't have gotten rid of her on our account, you should have brought her with you. The more the merrier." My mom said with a polite grin. She finished the wine in her glass and topped it up from the bottle on the coffee table. She noticed that Demi's glass was mostly empty and refilled that as well, before filling mine again. I think from the way Demi was taking slightly longer than usual to get her words out, she was getting slightly tipsy.

"Oh no, maybe you could meet her some other time, just not today. We're not serious at the moment, just seeing each other. There's no saying whether it's going to last with us." Demi said with a grateful smile as the amount of wine in her glass rose. She took a large gulp of it and put the glass on the floor.

"But you like her though, don't you?" I asked Demi, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Yes, I do like her." Demi said as she turned to face me.

"Well then you should try and make it into something more, if you like her." I told her as I took a swig of my own wine.

"It's not that simple, Selena. There are other people that I like as well and with my job I just don't have a lot of time for a relationship right now, although I really would love for it to work out between Kristen and I, I'm really not getting my hopes up because I highly doubt that it will." She said with a slightly saddened look on her face. Although I was glad that from what she was saying it sounded like she was going to be single again soon, I wasn't happy that she wanted it to work but she wasn't really very willing to try.

"You want it to work though, so why don't you make it that simple? It sounds to me like you're really not that bothered with her and if you're not you should tell her so that she doesn't get her hopes up too much." I told Demi who looked guiltily into her wine glass. I probably shouldn't have said what I had said, maybe it was the alcohol making me say it.

"Right, you've had enough to drink, you're getting tipsy. Finish that and you can have a soft drink." My mom said with a strict glance in my direction. "I'm sorry about her, Demi." My mom apologised on behalf of me, which I felt was kind of unnecessary.

"No, don't apologise, she's right. I should tell Kristen. I don't think you should stop Selena from drinking just for voicing her opinions." Demi mumbled as she traced her finger around the edge of her glass.

"No, my mom's right, I shouldn't have said that, I'm really sorry." I said as I began to realise that perhaps I shouldn't have said that and it was a little uncalled for.

"It's okay, you're completely right. How about we just forget the subject of my love life for now though?" Demi suggested and my mom and I both nodded in agreement. "How's your love life, Selena? Any girls on the scene yet?" Demi asked me with another gulp of her wine.

"You're joking aren't you?" I asked Demi after almost choking on my wine from laughter. "All the girls in that school are straight or they pretend to be straight. Now that everyone's seen what happened to me do you really think anyone's going to be mad enough to actually admit that they're gay?" I asked with a slightly bitter laugh.

"I suppose you have a point there." She said, finishing the wine in her glass.

Four hours later found the three of us in the living room talking and laughing loudly after getting through seven and a half bottles of wine and a bottle of champagne. It was clear to anyone with eyes that Demi and my mom were both absolutely off their faces, and in all honesty I was extremely tipsy, but after I gave Demi a mini lecture about Kristen, I started watering my wine down with lemonade.

"You know, I'd best c-call a cab to get home, its ten o-o'clock and let's face it… I'm very drunk." Demi said as she giggled uncontrollably and hiccoughed. I'd moved at some point to the floor in front of Demi's couch and was leaning against that instead.

"Don't b-be sillyyyy lavv, y-you can sleeeeeep in th-the spare roooooom." My mom said as she drank wine from the bottle; the glasses were long forgotten.

"A-Are you s-sure? I don't wanna ou-out stay my welc-welcome." She said before laughing again and falling off the couch, effectively landing on top of me and just laughing even more. I joined in with her and my mom's laughter, trying to keep my mind off the fact that my incredibly hot, drunk and gay English teacher was lying on top of me with her head _right by my breasts._

"S-Sorry." She said through her laughter as she rolled over onto the carpet. She struggled to get up but managed in the end and sat back on the couch she had just fell from.

"It's fine. You're totally welcome to stay as well." I told her with a grin.

Another three hours later and my mom had stumbled up the stairs to bed. It was just Demi and I downstairs and half a bottle of champagne to finish. Through the night the three of us had gotten through fifteen bottles of wine and three and a half bottles of wine. We still had a lot more in the wine cellar of course; there was close to one hundred and fifty bottles of wine and champagne down there.

"R-Right, I think we… we should f-finish this then g-go to bed." I said as I held the bottle up and took a large mouthful of it. Demi laughed loudly and took the bottle from me, gulping it for about ten seconds. She passed it back to me quickly and fell back onto the couch. I was drunk now, not stupidly drunk like Demi currently was and my mom had been before she went to bed, but drunk enough to not be able to walk straight and to not get my words out properly.

"I think you-you're righttttt." Demi said as she laughed again. She was clearly a happy drunk, which was a good thing.

I swallowed another three mouthfuls of the cool champagne before handing Demi the bottle that now had no more than a few mouthfuls left in it. She took it gladly and quickly drank the last of it. I fell back onto the couch next to Demi and joined in with her laughing. It was safe to say that she was well beyond hammered. Her makeup had smeared and ran and her hair was a mess. She looked an absolute state, but to me, she still looked absolutely stunning. I was sure I also looked just as rough.

"Riiiiight, beddy time." I announced as I got up from the couch and pulled Demi up with me. She nearly fell over and grabbed my hips to hold herself up. I giggled at her, her face was so close to mine and she was so drunk. All I would have to do was lean forward and kiss her, but of course, I wouldn't be that stupid. Even though she was really drunk and would probably not decline or remember it in the morning, I still wasn't that stupid.

"H-Help me f-find the r-right roooooooooom?" She asked me with a slight blush. I smiled at her and nodded wonkily. I wobbled slightly and switched our positions so that I was standing behind her with my hands resting softly on her hips to keep her steady.

"R-Right. Walk for-forward." I stuttered as I guided her out of the living room, through the dining room, into the downstairs hallway, up the stairs and too the guest room which was next door to my room. I sat her down on the bed and stood in front of her.

"I don't have a-any p-p-p-p-p-… s-sleeping clothes." She said after trying and failing many times to get the word 'pyjamas' out.

"I'll g-go and get you a-a long t-t-shirt." I said as I left and nearly fell over on my way out the door. "S-Stay there." I whispered to her before I left.

I stumbled into my room and grabbed a black _Paramore_ t-shirt from my draw. It was an over-sized sleeping shirt so I figured it would be fine for Demi. I carried it into the spare room and tripped over when I was by Demi, landing with my head face down in her lap. If my mom had walked in at that precise moment it would have looked so wrong. I couldn't help but notice how close my face was to her… well, her area.

"S-Sorry… I'm sorry." I said as I quickly got up and blushed furiously. Demi just laughed, like a really loud really happy laugh.

I stood up in front of her and helped her to stand up.

"H-Help me chaaaaaange?" She asked me before falling forward and leaning against me. I chuckled and propped her up properly. She wanted me to help her change. I was about to see her in her underwear. I wasn't sure if my delicate teenage brain was ready for that. Of course, being the helpful and stupid person I was, I agreed to help.

"O-Okay… lift up your arms." I said cautiously as I slowly lifted her arms. I bent down on my knees to the bottom of her dress, and once again I couldn't help but notice that it could have looked like I was giving her head if anyone had walked in. Thankfully my mom was asleep.

I lifted the bottom of her dress and slowly revealed the black laced girl-boxers she was wearing and the matching black laced strapless bra. I pulled the red dress over her head and laid it on the floor as straight as possible. I wobbled as I stood up again and before I knew what was happening, Demi had her hands resting gently on my hips to hold me still. I rested my own hands on her hips and looked straight at her face. She looked into my eyes and smiled at me. I let my eyes wonder down over her body, she looked goddamn sexy in her underwear. I looked back up at her eyes and before I could stop it, her lips were resting lazily on mine.

There were no fireworks, no sparks, no butterflies, just a nice fuzzy feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was the first time I'd ever kissed a girl, and despite that fact that it was sloppy and lazy, it was so much nicer than kissing boys.

We stayed with our lips attached to each other for a few minutes before I pulled away, slightly breathless.

"You should… you should err… you should go to bed." I said as I moved back slightly, not taking my hands off her hips. She nodded slowly and looked at the bed.

"C-Come with m-me?" She asked whilst she suppressed a yawn. I looked at the double bed. It was smaller than mine and my mattress was a memory foam one. It would be better in my bed because there would be more room.

"Okay… b-but we're slee-sleeping in my r-room." I said as I pulled away and took her left hand loosely in my right one. I led her into my room which was next door and she sort of fell onto my bed. She crawled across the bed and sat at the edge with her arms up. It took me a few moments for me to realise that she was waiting to put the t-shirt on her.

I pulled the black tee over her head and her arms so that it just covered the bottom of her boxers.

"I'm g-gonna go g-get changed t-then we can g-g-go to sleep." I said as I carefully pulled another over-sized t-shirt out of my drawers. This one was also black but it just had 'I love Hayley Williams' written on it. I clumsily pulled my own dress off and replaced it with the shirt. I climbed into the bed next to Demi who had managed to get herself under the covers. She slung her arm over my waist and I closed my eyes tiredly. I opened them a couple of minutes later when I felt the bed shift.

When I opened my eyes Demi was crawling on top of me. She had her hands at the bottom of my shirt and was trying to pull it up.

"W-What are you d-doing?" I asked her, completely shocked and unable to move.

"I w-want to h-h-have sex w-with you." She said as she kept trying to pull my shirt up. I batter her hands away quickly and she looked saddened.

"No. Y-You're drunk… y-you'll go to p-prison." I said as I gently pushed her off me. She rolled over so she was next to me again and looked into my eyes for the second time that hour.

"Pleaseeeeee? J-Just once." She asked me. I knew she didn't know what she was doing and as much as I wanted it, I knew it wouldn't be fair to take advantage of her in the state she was in.

"N-No. Sleepy time. G-Goodnight Demi." I said as I closed my eyes.

"Fiiiiiiiiiine." She said before she slung her arm around me again. "Goodnight Selenalenalena." She whispered before we both drifted off to sleep.

**TEN REVIEWS FOR AN UPDATE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Selena's POV**

I woke up the next morning to the feeling of Demi's body pressed tightly against mine and her arm still slung lazily around my waist. I had a splitting headache and I felt like I was about to throw up at any minute. I crawled out of the bed, being careful not to wake Demi up, and went my en-suite. My head was spinning and the cold from the tiled floor shot through my feet like a thousand knives. I went and knelt by the toilet, ready to throw up because I knew it was coming.

Five minutes later and it happened. I threw up the contents of my stomach into the toilet and quickly washed my face. The whole time I was being careful not to wake Demi from her slumber. I quickly brushed my teeth and gargled with some mouthwash to get rid of the taste of sick from my mouth.

When I was done in the bathroom I felt slightly better and went into the kitchen. I passed through the living room and saw about twelve empty bottles scattered around the room and the three glasses on the coffee table. When I reached the kitchen I went straight to the medicine cupboard and grabbed the packet of aspirin.

I took two with a glass of water then filled another two glasses with water. I took the glasses and the packet of aspirin upstairs and put one glass and two pills in my mom's room on the shelf by her bed, and put the other in my room with two pills on the nightstand.

I went back downstairs and cleaned up the bottles, throwing them all into the recycling bin. I put the glasses in the dishwasher and switched it on, before getting the frying pan out of the cupboard.

I started cooking bacon for breakfast and after half an hour I had prepared three bacon sandwiches, ate one and tidied up.

I put my mom's onto a tray with a sachet of ketchup which I opened ready for her, and took it up to her room. I put it on the shelf next to the glass of water and aspirin, then went downstairs to get Demi's.

I did the same with Demi's but I put a sachet of brown sauce and a sachet of barbeque sauce with it as well as the ketchup because I didn't know what she liked. I made her a glass of orange juice as well and carried it all up to my room.

When I got in there the aspirin was gone along with some of the water and Demi wasn't in the bed. I heard her being sick in the bathroom and set the tray down on the nightstand. I quickly went into the bathroom where Demi was leaning over the toilet throwing up. I went up behind her and bunched her hair up in my hands to hold it back for her.

"Are you done?" I asked her kindly after a few minutes of her just sitting there.

"I think so. Thanks." She said as she got up and looked around the room. I grabbed the bottle of mouthwash from the sink and passed it to her. "Thanks." She muttered again as she took it and used some.

"I made you breakfast, it's on the bed." I told her as we walked out of the en-suite and back to the bedroom. Demi smiled when she saw the tray and sat on the bed with the tray on her lap. I sat next to her and turned the TV on, flicking to Disney channel.

"Thank you, this is lovely." She said after swallowing a bite of her sandwich. I blushed slightly, and then turned to the TV. Sonny Monroe, played by Mitchie Torres, was dressed as a bee, rapping on stage. It was the pilot episode of _Sonny with a Chance_.

"Disney Channel?" Demi asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, I err… have a slight major crush on Mitchie Torres. She's gorgeous." I said, with a blush creeping back to my cheeks. Demi laughed quietly and took another bite of the sandwich.

"She's okay, I prefer the girl that plays Alex Russo on _Wizards of Waverly Place. _What's her name? Mikayla something isn't it?" she asked as she racked her brain for the name.

"Mikayla Hartwell?" I asked her. Demi nodded and the conversation ended. She finished her sandwich and I carried on watching _Sonny with a Chance._

"I err… was a little drunk last night, wasn't I?" Demi asked when she finished the sandwich and we had been sitting watching my TV for a little while.

"Just a tad." I told her with a sarcastic chuckle.

"I'm really sorry you had to see me like that…" She trailed off. I knew there was more coming so I didn't say anything. "I… We didn't do anything last night that we shouldn't have, did we?" she asked me nervously, keeping her eyes fixed on her finger nails.

"We didn't do anything to bad… you kind of kissed me after I helped you change, and you tried to get me to sleep with you but I didn't let you because I know you could go to prison for it and stuff." I told her, just as nervously. Demi banged the back of her head hard against the wall and cursed repeatedly under her breath.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Selena, I'm so, so, so unbelievably sorry. You have to understand that I was really drunk and I would never have done anything like that whilst I was sober." She said worriedly as she kept banging her head against the wall. I put my hand behind her head to stop her doing it again.

"Don't worry about it, its fine. You were really drunk and I was quite drunk myself. Don't worry, I won't go to the police or tell anyone about it. We can just completely forget about it." I said as the both of us turned a deep red.

"Thank you, I'm so sorry." She said again.

"Its fine… do you want a make-up wipe? You kind of left your makeup on last night." I said, she still looked rough, like she'd wet her hand and dragged it down her face.

"Yeah… do I look that bad?" she asked as she looked up in the mirror by my bed and burst out in a fit of laughter. I looked at myself to see that I didn't look much better and joined her in her laughter. I grabbed the packet of makeup wipes from my shelf and passed her a couple. We spent about twenty minutes getting all the makeup off all together and just after we'd finished my mom had come into my room to find us.

"Thanks for breakfast whoever made it. The aspirin helped as well. Demi was the guest room okay for you?" My mom asked with a smile. She didn't think that Demi had shared my bed with me.

"Yeah, the bed's really lovely. Thank you for letting me sleep over, Mandy. I'll get dressed quickly and leave you to do whatever it is that you do." Demi said politely.

"Nonsense, don't rush yourself. Stay until you're ready to leave. I'll go and tidy up downstairs." My mom said, just as politely back.

"Oh you guys don't get all polite again. If you'd seen yourselves last night you really wouldn't be bothered with the politeness. Just act normally for goodness sake." I complained as I got up and went into my closet to pick out some clothes. I grabbed some grey jogging bottoms and my purple _Nike_ hoodie.

"Sorry. But yeah, you can stay until you're ready." My mom said, slightly more casually when I re-emerged from my closet. She closed my bedroom door and left to go and do whatever she does.

"Do you… would you mind if I borrowed some clothes? I can wash them over night and give you them back on Monday." She asked me nervously. I chuckled and went into the closet again. I called her and she came in. Her eyes widened when she saw the size of my closet.

"Your closet is bigger than my bedroom." She stated in complete awe. I laughed and then realised she was serious.

"Wow. You can err, pick anything it doesn't matter." I told her as she spun around to look at all the clothes that were on racks around the closet and the bags and shoes that aligned the floor. There was a large empty space in the middle where we were standing that I usually used to change in.

"Thanks." She said as she picked out a grey baggy David and Goliath t-shirt with the boy in the stupid factory. She picked a pair of black jogging bottoms and some black Nike trainers. "I'll just borrow these if that's okay with you then I'll wash them and bring them in on Monday for you." She said as she showed me what she'd picked.

"Yeah its fine, you can just keep them if you want. I have plenty of clothes so I'm not exactly going to miss them. I was going to chuck that tee out anyway." I told her as I realised that it was the t-shirt that I was going to put in a charity bag when I got a minute.

"No, no, no. I'll bring it in for you on Monday. Can I change in your bathroom?" She asked me as we walked out of the closet. I sat on my bed and nodded. Demi went into the bathroom and closed the door, locking it behind her. I couldn't help but let my mind run back to the previous night, Demi's underwear clad body was so beautiful and it was just on the other side of the door. It actually cannot be humanly possible for a teacher to be so hot, can it?

**A month later.**

Since Demi stayed at ours that night she had been over again to give me my clothes back because she forgot in school. She only stayed for one drink then left to get back to Kristen. A month passed and our kiss wasn't spoken of nor remembered. At lunch and break times when I would go to her classroom we talked but as friends, nothing happened and nothing was going to happen.

I was in Homeroom ten minutes early chatting shit to Miss. Lovato when the door knocked and Mrs Jacobs was standing there with a blonde haired girl. She looked about my age and I hadn't seen her before. She was pretty and skinny; her hair went to her mid back and was in a loose pony-tail. She had a small amount of makeup on and was wearing a checked shirt buttoned up with the top three buttons undone to show her cleavage and her light blue ripped skinny jeans. She looked shy and was kind of hiding behind Mrs Jacobs.

"Good morning Mrs Jacobs, how can I be of assistance to you?" Miss. Lovato asked kindly shooting a small smile at the shy girl behind her, who smiled back at her. It was barely noticeable but it was so pretty.

"Good Morning Miss. Lovato, Selena. This is Alyssa; she's a new student who is starting with us today. She's going to be in your homeroom group so I brought her here early to get her settled in. Now Alyssa, here's your schedule and if you have any problems throughout the day then my office door is always open. I hope you enjoy it here." Mrs Jacobs explained to the scared girl who was slightly shorter than her. Alyssa didn't respond, she just stood there, unsure of what to do. Mrs Jacobs nodded curtly at Miss. Lovato and me before turning on her heal and leaving.

"Alyssa, welcome to the school. I'm Miss. Lovato and I'll be your homeroom tutor. Any problems, questions or queries then you should come to me about them and I'll try to help." Miss. Lovato said as she got up from her desk and started writing the date on the whiteboard. Alyssa nodded and looked around the room. She locked eyes with me and I smiled at her again. She smiled back but didn't move.

"Uh… Where should I sit?" She asked nervously.

"You can sit next to Selena if you'd like." Miss. Lovato pointed to the empty seat next to me and I smiled at the girl yet again.

"Is that okay with you?" Alyssa asked me with as she edged slowly towards the desk I was sitting at.

"Yeah go for it, I can tell you where all your classes and stuff are if you'd like." I told her as she walked normally towards the desk with a grin plastered on her face. She sat down and put her white handbag on the floor. She passed me her schedule and I looked at it as I got mine out to compare. We had every lesson together except P.E which was only once a week. When she had P.E I had a free period. I just hoped that maybe she wasn't going to freak out when she told her I was gay.

"We're together for pretty much everything so I can show you around if you'd like." I suggested to her as I pulled my iPhone out of my pocket and checked my messages quickly. I turned my head again to face Alyssa and wait for her answer. Her eyes were blue. They shone in the light and were absolutely beautiful.

"Do you mind? I could really do with a friend." She said with a grateful smile.

"I wouldn't go as far as friends… people don't like me very much and if you hang around with me then they'll probably just hate you as well." I told her sadly, knowing that it was going to happen at some point anyway.

"Why on earth would everyone dislike you, you seem perfectly normal to me." She said as she pushed a fallen strand of hair out of her eyes. I looked down at my hands. I knew Miss. Lovato was listening to the conversation and I knew she was waiting to see if I told Alyssa what was _wrong_ with me and what her reaction would be.

"I'm not normal to everyone else though… I like girls. You can feel free to go and sit somewhere else if you want." I admitted quietly. During the month since Miss. Lovato came to our house people weren't too bad. No one spoke to me except from Meg and I often got called names in the hallway and whispered about. I got my bag stolen but I wasn't sure who took it so my mom replaced everything that was in it and got me a couple of new bags. A few moments passed and Alyssa hadn't moved.

"That's pretty cool." She said with a reassuring smile.

"You're not freaked out?" I asked her partly in shock. She shook her head. "Why not, other people would. Other people did." I told her sadly.

"I'm not other people though. I'm not going to run away just because you're gay. You like girls, so what, Big deal. I like girls." She said sarcastically but made her voice serious again when she said that she liked girls too.

"You do?" I asked her, unsure of whether or not she was joking.

"Yeah, it's no big deal." She said with a grin. I quickly looked up to see Miss. Lovato smile at me and went back to speaking to Alyssa.

**TEN REVIEWS AND I UPDATE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I won't be updating for a week because I'm going on holiday and won't have internet. I'll update when I'm back.**

**Selena's POV**

It was some point during second period in Science when I heard Chloe Evans talking to Maria Porter about Alyssa. '_She's clearly a dyke as well if she's hanging around with Gomez. People had better steer clear.'_ I was angered that they were talking about her like that before they had even spoke to her to find out if it was true. Alyssa was sitting next to me and heard her as well.

"What the hell is your problem? Everyone at this school so far seems to hate gays. You're aware that it's not a choice and that Selena and I won't change just because people don't like it, right?" She asked as if it was obvious. Obviously Chloe hadn't expected Alyssa to hear her, or maybe she just hadn't expected her to react.

"So it's true then, you are a dyke?" Maria asked in shock. I looked around the classroom; everyone was looking in our direction because before Alyssa had spoken at a normal volume to Chloe, the whole room was silent.

"I'm not a dyke and neither is Selena. We're gay, my god, you don't even know me and you're judging me on the one little thing you know about me. You've all known Selena for years and you hate her because of the same thing. It's disgusting that you lot would treat your friends like that." Alyssa scrunched her face up in disgust and shook her head, now fully aware that everyone was looking. She had a fair point and I was quite flattered that she was sticking up for me after recently meeting me.

"We're disgusting? You're the disgusting ones. How could you do those kinds of things with other girls? It's dirty and wrong. You're both going to hell I hope you know." She spat at us with venom in her words.

"We may be going to hell, we may not be, but at least you guys will all be there as well. You're not exactly an angel are you Chloe? Drinking, doing cocaine, and having an abortion? I tell you what; I'll see you when we get there, kay?" I asked her sarcastically. Chloe's face paled at what I had just announced to everyone. The classroom was deadly silent, even Mr. Harding wasn't stopping us from speaking, I think he was too shocked to say anything after what I had just announced about Chloe; the class angel.

"Fuck you." Chloe whispered with a dangerous edge to her voice. It took a few moments but Mr. Harding spoke again.

"Right, now that that's over I'll get back to my lesson. Miss. Evans, Miss. Davies and Miss. Gomez, I would like to speak with the three of you at the end of the lesson." Mr. Harding said as he switched the clip on the interactive whiteboard to show a venomous snake. I rested my head on my arms and listened to what he was saying about how this particular species of snake could rip a full grown rat to pieces in just less than twenty seconds.

The end of the lesson rolled around quicker than usual. I was eager to know what Mr. Harding had to say about what Chloe was saying to us as he knew that if I got any shit whatsoever it went straight to Mrs Jacobs.

"Miss. Evans, Miss. Gomez and Miss. Davies, I would like to speak with you. Remain in your seats; everyone else, off to break." Mr. Harding announced seconds after the bell rang.

Students piled out of the classroom with their bags and books and headed outside or into the corridors for their twenty minute break time.

"Miss. Evans, I am going to ask you straight up now; is what Miss. Gomez said about you being on drugs and having a termination true? If you lie it will still be reported and a female member of staff will have the right to search your bag and find any records of you at abortion clinics and hospitals within one hundred miles from here. Bare that in mind." He said as he looked at Chloe firmly. Chloe clutched her bag to her chest tightly and nodded her head. I couldn't see her facial expression but I guessed she was wearing her guilty face to get some sort of sympathy. It didn't work.

"Go down and wait outside Mrs Jacobs' room, I will be up shortly." He instructed firmly. Chloe nodded again and walked shakily out of the classroom and down the hallways. Busted.

"Are you girls okay after what she said to you?" Mr. Harding turned and asked us. I nodded then looked to Alyssa.

"Yeah I'm okay; I'm just not used to people having a problem with me liking girls. My old schools were completely different to this." She said with a sad smile.

"I'll make sure Mrs Jacobs is informed about what was said. I'll escort you to Miss. Lovato's room now, Miss. Gomez." He said with a firm nod. I nodded back and got up from my seat, followed by Alyssa.

"How come you're going there?" she asked me curiously. I explained to her about Nick and the plan to keep me safe. She didn't say much, she just listened intently and nodded occasionally until we reached the room.

"Hey Miss. Is it cool with you if Alyssa comes in as well?" I asked Miss. Lovato who looked up from the papers she was grading.

"Yes, yes of course it is." She offered Alyssa a grin which she returned. Miss. Lovato then looked back to me, "Selena, I'm pretty busy today with marking these papers so maybe Alyssa can occupy you during break and lunch today so that I can get them out of the way." Miss. Lovato said with an apologetic look on her face.

"Yeah that's fine." I said as Alyssa and I took our seats in the back. We turned our chairs so that they were facing each other and I remembered what she said before about her last schools being accepting of her.

"So how come you moved if your last schools were so nice about you being gay?" I asked her with plain confusion on my face.

"Well, I lived in Florida when I was born, my first high school was in France, and I lived there from the ages of seven to thirteen. Then we moved back to America but to Louisiana. My mom was offered a promotion last month but the job was here in LA, so she literally whacked our house up for sale and brought our new house last week. It was all a quick move; we never even viewed the house before we moved we just saw pictures. The house is nice though." She said with a smile.

"Wow. So can you like speak perfect French and stuff?" I asked. Alyssa nodded and I thought of another question. "Do your mom and dad know that you're gay?" I asked her.

"My father's dead. My mother knows but she doesn't like it. She said if I ever have a girlfriend I'm not to bring her home and she won't be going to the wedding. She wants nothing to do with me being a lesbian. She doesn't really mention it unless I bring it up though; she acts like I'm straight. I think that she thinks I'm just going to switch back when I'm older. She's not horrible and she still loves me but she just doesn't accept it if you get me." She tried to explain her mother's complicated views.

"Oh, I'm sorry about your dad. That's not really very fair for your mom to say that though." I said as I tried to imagine my mom being like that. I couldn't really see anyone's mom being like that; mothers should accept their daughters for whom and what they are with no exceptions.

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault. My mother just needs to get over herself really. It's not like she's not going to have grandchildren I mean, bloody hell, she's already got one grand-daughter." She said with a roll of her eyes. Miss. Lovato looked up quickly from her desk at Alyssa then back down at the papers she was marking with a tut as she put what was presumably a cross by an answer.

"Oh cool. How old?" I asked her to change the subject as she seemed to be getting slightly angry talking about her mom's disapproval.

"She's three. Her names Lucy and she's absolutely beautiful." She told me with a proud smile.

"Wow. So you have a niece then. That must be so cool. Do you get along with your siblings?" I asked, curious as to what life with siblings was like. As I had grown up and only child and would never have a niece or nephew by blood, I always found it fascinating when people with siblings told me stories about how different life was.

"I'm an only child… Lucy's my daughter." She told me shyly looking out of the window. I could see her face reflected and she looked shy again like when she'd first walked into the classroom a few hours earlier. I looked at Miss. Lovato who was looking at me with confusion on her face, much like mine I guessed.

"That's… really cool actually. I mean it's cool that you kept her and looked after her… how old were you?" I asked her. I wanted to make sure she knew that I was okay with her having a daughter and wasn't about to flip out and call her a slut.

Fifteen minutes later and the first student came in. The lesson began as usual and the rest of the day went on as it usually did. Lucy wasn't really mentioned again. At the end of the day Miss. Lovato walked me and Alyssa to my car. With one day we'd become practically joint at the hip.

In the month before I had actually somehow managed to pass my driver's test so I could drive on my own now. When we stopped at my Porsche Alyssa's mouth dropped open.

"Please tell me that's not your car." She said in complete shock as she took in the shining red body of the one hundred thousand dollar Porsche in front of her. I nodded embarrassedly and her mouth opened even more. "Your parents must be rich or something. That's beautiful." She said as she kept a slight distance from the car; probably worried about breaking it.

"You could say that. Did you want a lift home?" I asked her whilst I searched my bag for my car keys which I found quickly. I unlocked the car and it bleeped. Then the robotic voice came from inside.

"Gomez?" It asked.

"Yes." I said simply.

"Passcode." It said again in the same robotic voice. I took the keypad that was connected to my car keys and typed _8274_, the code to make the car let me in and work usually.

"You may enter." The doors slid upwards to reveal the portal into the two front seats. The back doors didn't open unless I made them open from the back.

"Do you mind? I don't mind catching the bus." Alyssa said shyly.

"It's fine, hop in." I said as a group of students from the year below us walked past and shot us both dirty looks, immediately stopping when Miss. Lovato glared at them. Alyssa carefully climbed into the car and sat awkwardly in the white leather seat. I think she was scared of breaking something or breathing too much.

"See you tomorrow morning then girls, Alyssa are you coming to homeroom early with Selena?" Miss. Lovato asked me after I climbed into the car and rolled the window down so I could still speak to her.

"Yeah if that's okay with you and Selena I will do." She agreed as she quickly looked through her bag and pulled out a black and blue LG KS360.

"Yes that's fine I'll see you both tomorrow." Miss. Lovato told us as she flashed us a grin and turned to leave.

"Right. Where do you live?" I asked Alyssa who looked up from the text she was currently typing. I couldn't help but notice that she was shy to say.

"It's uh… its 37 Franz road." She said as she twiddled her thumbs. I had no idea where it was so I got my satnav out of the storage compartment and typed the address in. It was the rough area a few miles down from my house. I was slightly scared to drive my car down there because of what I'd heard about it. I didn't want someone to egg or crash into my baby. I understood why she was shy to say where she lived.

"Okay then. I'm going to make a pit stop at my house to dump my bag and tell my mom where I'm going or else she'll worry. Is that cool with you?" I asked her as I started the engine and backed out of the parking space. I maneuvered the car in and out of pupils who were walking down the school driveway. I saw Nick and had an urge to just push him along a little bit. I restrained myself though because I didn't want any trouble. The buy hadn't given me any trouble since the day he beat me up.

"Yeah that's fine." Alyssa agreed as I took a left turning, then a right to get to my street. I say street, there's around six houses there. The houses on the street went from big to huge, and mine so happened to be the end one that was huge. I pulled onto the driveway and Alyssa looked at the house in complete awe.

"This is your house?" She asked me, never taking her eyes off the house in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm going to go and take my stuff in, you can come if you'd like." I suggested with a reassuring smile before I opened the car doors by typing the code into the keypad to let us both out.

"Yeah sure." She said as she got out of the car and followed me to the house. I unlocked the door and I swear that Alyssa nearly fell over when she looked inside. I led her to the living room where my mom was watching TV and on the phone to someone. She saw me walk in with Alyssa and told the person she had to go.

"Hey honey, who's your friend?" She asked me as she averted her gaze to Alyssa who offered a small and nervous smile to my mom.

"This is Alyssa. She started at our school today. I offered her a lift home so I was just coming to dump my bag and tell you where I was going." I said happily as I sat down on the couch. Alyssa was standing awkwardly in the corner of the room where we had walked in.

"You can sit down you know." I told her as if it was obvious. She sat down stiffly next to me on the couch, much like she had done in the car.

"You can stop a little if you want, my mom won't mind cooking for you and stuff, will you mom?" I offered before checking it was okay with my mom, who nodded.

"If you don't mind that would be lovely. Is it okay with you if I use your cell to call my mom? I kind of ran out of minutes yesterday. I can give you the money for the call I make." She asked shyly. I think she felt cheeky for asking but I just handed her my iPhone.

"Go for it. You press this to dial the number." I pointed to a bit of the screen which Alyssa pressed and started dialling.

"Hey mom, it's Alyssa… Yeah it wasn't too bad thanks… Yeah… I was wondering if I could stay at my friends for dinner tonight… Yes…" She carried on speaking before she covered the speaker and turned the face my mom. "She wants to speak to you to check if it's okay." She said to my mom as she blushed slightly. My mom put her hand out to take the phone and spoke to her mom. She put the phone down and handed it back to me after about a minute.

"She said it's fine… she also asked me if you two are dating. I told her no, should I have told her yes?" My mom asked me seriously.

"No mom, we're not dating. We're going to go upstairs though. Call us when dinners ready. Love you." I said as I kissed my mom's cheek and took Alyssa's hand to drag her upstairs and too my room. She nearly fainted when she saw it.

**TEN REVIEWS FOR AN UPDATE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Selena's POV**

A week passed. Alyssa ended up sleeping over on the Monday, but because it was a school night we didn't stay up too late or anything. We'd grown really close over the week and because she was my only friend apart from Meg, I guess she was also kind of my best friend. She was gorgeous as well and I had a slight crush on her. I think she felt the same way for me too though.

I was sleeping at hers tonight as it was Friday. I had Miss. Lovato's lesson last with Alyssa; we were passing notes to each other, jokingly flirting with one another. After a few notes of her calling me beautiful and me calling her hot, I decided to swallow my pride and ask the question that had been playing on my mind for a while.

_D'you know what I think? _I wrote.

**And what would that be baby? ;]**

_I think that you should let me take you on a date tonight. –ANGEL FACE-_

**I think I would love to let you take me on a date tonight. ;) **

_Seriously?_

**Absolutely. 3**

I was about to write back when I felt someone standing in front of me. I looked up at Miss. Lovato and saw her looking down at me and Alyssa disappointedly.

"Note please, Miss. Gomez." She said strictly with her hand out to take the piece of paper we were writing on. I huffed and slammed the note into Miss. Lovato's hand. "I'll see you both after class." She said tiredly. It had been a long week for everyone.

"You'll seriously go on a date with me tonight?" I muttered to Alyssa in her ear. She turned to me to whisper in my ear and I felt her hot breath on my lobe.

"I'd love to. I was going to ask you anyway." She whispered almost inaudibly. Before she moved away she quickly nipped the bottom of my earlobe, sending shivers down my spine.

I blushed deeply and I think Miss. Lovato noticed because she shot us a stern look whilst she read out a poem that one of her other students had written. It was quite a good poem, I probably would have thought it was better had I been listening properly rather than thinking about where to take Alyssa tonight.

I could take her to the movie theatre, they were showing _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ in 3D, it was a horror and horrors are always good for dates. It was an 18 though because of the 3D so there was no saying we would definitely get in. We could go ice-skating but if I fell over I would embarrass myself. I decided in the end on going for a meal if she wanted to.

The end of class bell sounded and I looked up to see the classroom emptying. Alyssa and I stayed in our seats as we usually did, plus Miss. Lovato wanted to speak to us. Once everyone was gone she picked the note up from her desk and put it on our desk face down.

"Do you want to tell me what it says before I read it for myself girls?" She asked us both as she looked down at the note. The writing was on the table side so she hadn't actually read it yet.

"I asked her on a date and she said yes." I mumbled as I looked down at my fingernails and started picking them off to occupy myself. I shouldn't pick my fake nails off really, they go all sticky from the glue underneath and it hurts slightly because of the strength of the glue Francesca used to put them on with.

"Well then I'm happy for the both of you, but please, no notes in my class whilst I'm speaking. I don't mind you doing it whilst I'm not because I appreciate the fact that if anyone heard what you had written then it would be around the whole school, so please just don't do it whilst I'm speaking." She firmly said. I couldn't help but think that she wasn't completely sincere when she said she was happy for us, but I just brushed it off.

"Sorry Miss. Lovato, it won't happen again." I said apologetically. Miss. Lovato nodded and picked the note up. I took it from her when she offered and stashed it in my bag.

"Right then, let's get you girls outside. Selena I presume you're taking Alyssa home again?" She asked. I was supposed to be going straight to hers but since we were now going on a date I didn't really know what to do.

"I'm not sure, do you want me to drop you at yours then come back to get you at like six or seven?" I asked her unsure of what she wanted to do. We had started walking out to my car followed by Miss. Lovato. She was walking behind us and pretending not to be listening to our conversation, but I knew she was.

"Yeah sure. Then we can stop at mine when we go back if you want." She suggested as we got into the car after I had done the usual security checks.

"See you girls on Monday. Have a good night and behave." Miss. Lovato said through the window with a subtle wink in my direction that Alyssa didn't see, thank god.

"Will do, we'll see you Monday." I said with a wave as I started the engine and drove quickly away from the school, calling a 'bye' behind me at Miss. Lovato.

When I reached Alyssa's street I drove as fast as I could down to her small semi-detached house that I was yet to see the inside of. I hadn't ever been inside because one; I was reluctant to leave my car on its own in the street, and two; I had only ever dropped her off, I was supposed to be seeing the inside tonight.

"I'll pick you up at around half six then." I said to her after she'd gotten out and walked around to my side of the car which was closer to her house. I leant my head out of the window and quickly kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you then." She said with a grin before she went into her house. She was greeted by a small girl hugging her legs, who I guessed was Lucy. Her drive was around a fifth of the size of mine considering they could only fit the one car on there, and you could fit at least six on mine. The house was around one tenth of the size of mine. It wasn't tiny it just wasn't huge like mine. It looked relatively nice though, considering the area it was located.

I drove off quickly, scared that if I stayed for too long my car might get smashed by a drunken guy with a baseball bat or something. I know it's prejudiced to the people that live in the area and the area in general but my mom had her car practically ripped to pieces round here before.

I reached my house ten minutes later. I literally ran into the house and hugged my mom from behind. She was shocked and turned around to hug me back. She chuckled and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"Why hello there, what on earth has made you so happy?" She asked after a little while. We were in the living room and she had been standing up, I'm not sure what she had been doing.

"I have a date with Alyssa tonight. It's my first date with a girl. If it works out she could be my first ever girlfriend." I said with a really cheesy proud grin on my face.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so proud of you. I knew you liked her." She said with just an equally huge grin. I grinned bigger and hugged her tighter.

"I'm worried. I have no idea what to do. I don't know where to take her or what to wear or how to do my hair and makeup. I only have like two and three quarter hours to decide because I told her I would pick her up at half six. Help me!" I said worriedly as I treaded my fingers through my hair and pulled at it.

"Selena honey, chill. I'll call Dana and get her to come round to do your hair, makeup and decide on your outfit. I'll ring up Armando and I'll have him set you up a candle-lit picnic in that secluded area of the park. If I have it ready for nine o'clock then it'll be dark and all romantic. Take her to the cinema or something to start out with. She'll love it and you'll have a great night." My mom gushed as she dialled presumably Dana or Armando.

Ten minutes later Dana was bustling through the door with a huge makeup box in one hand and a just-as-huge box full of hair things in the other hand.

"Right, where is the little beauty who wants to look better than she usually does?" She asked as she hurried through the door and put her things down in the living room next to the chair that had been set out in front of the TV.

"Here I am. I need it done within two and a half hours maximum." I said as I sat in the seat in front of Dana who had already opened her boxes.

"Right then my lovely, head upstairs and wash your hair extremely quickly then we'll get to work. You will be the belle of the ball by the time I'm done with you." She said as she waved me off, up from the seat and up the stairs to my en-suite.

After fifteen minutes my hair was washed but still wet. I ran down the stairs and sat back on the seat. As soon as my bum had hit the surface Dana started plucking and picking at my eyebrows, getting the little stray hairs that had grown since I plucked them a few days ago. She moved onto putting some sort of cleaner onto my face and leaving it there. For the twenty minutes it had to be on she took me upstairs to decide on my clothes. She had always loved my closet.

She decided on a pale pink Chanel dress that was short and had no sleeves. She also picked out a black thin cardigan for over the top and a gold necklace with a bright red ruby in it. I put the clothes on, careful not to get my face cream on them, and then followed her back downstairs. We still had two hours.

It took her forty five minutes to do my make-up, she made my eyes really dark and smoky and I had to admit, I did look great so far. She started on my hair as soon as my make-up was complete.

"Do you want me to cut it whilst it's still wet? I can put highlights in it as well if you'd like?" she asked me as she pulled the hairdryer out of her box.

"Can you just literally trim it then dry it please, I don't want anything major done, just that please." I asked her as she started combing my still slightly wet hair.

After an hour my hair was down and perfectly straight. I had a headband in but it wasn't doing anything, it had diamonds on and was simply there for show. Dana told me to stand up and look at myself in the full length mirror in the hallway. When I did I was shocked that it was actually me.

"Right then; shoes now, they need to be the same sort of colour as your dress or lighter. Strappy and open toed preferably with a small heel." She told me as she scooted me up the stairs. I came back down a couple of minutes later with the shoes that had come with the dress. "Perfect." She said. I put them on and my mom came out of the kitchen.

"Honey you look so beautiful." My mom said with tears in her eyes. She was so emotional. She cried on my first day of high school. She's crying at my first proper date. "Armando set the picnic up in the exact same place we went with your dad a few months ago, right underneath the big tree at the edge of the hill overlooking the village below. You remember where that is, right?" She checked with me as she gave me the once-over for the billionth time.

"Yes I remember, thanks for sorting all this out mom. I love you." I told her as I kissed her cheek softly. "I still have twenty five minutes before I have to go there, I'm going to go the florists and buy her some flowers." I said as I grabbed my white Louis Vuitton clutch bag from the couch which Dana had picked out for me earlier.

I looked inside it and saw my credit card, iPhone, keys and keypad were already in there. My mom or someone must have put them in for me.

"Okay then honey. Have fun and call me if there are any problems. Are you going back to Alyssa's after your date?" My mom inquired to find out what I was doing.

"Most likely, yes. I'll text you to let you know how everything goes. I love you mom, bye." I said before kissing her cheek and heading to the door. "Thanks Dana. I'll see you guys later." I called blowing a kiss and closed the door behind me. I got into my car and drove to the local florists, which was conveniently located on the way to Alyssa's house.

I went into the empty building and the smell of flowers instantly took over my senses. The smell was so beautiful it was almost intoxicating.

It was ten past six but it would only take me five minutes to get to Alyssa's house from the florists. I walked up to the counter and saw a woman in her mid-forties with short blonde hair and a slightly wrinkly face. She had an apron on so I couldn't really see her clothes. She grinned in an over-friendly way when I walked in and walked towards me.

"Good evening, ma'am, may I be of any assistance to you?" She asked me in an overly cheerful voice. I guessed it was to try and make me feel welcome and actually buy something.

"Yes please. I need some flowers, obviously, they're for a first date but we've been friends for a little while. They can't be too flashy; they have to be just right. Do you have anything like that?" I asked her hopefully, not exactly proud of my lame description.

"I assume these flowers are for another woman?" She asked me as we moved further back into the store to the payment desk.

"Yes they are. Do you have anything suitable?" I asked her, looking at the time on my iPhone. I still had fifteen minutes until it was half past six.

"I believe I do. Hold on for just a moment please." The woman asked. She went through a door in the back wall of the building and came back out a few moments later with a bunch of twelve lilies and an orchid in the middle. They were beautifully wrapped and had a pink ribbon around the bouquet at the bottom to hold them together.

"They're beautiful. How much are they?" I questioned as I pulled my credit card out of my clutch bag. They were forty dollars. I paid quickly and walked briskly to my car. I still had seven minutes before I had to pick Alyssa up.

I reached her road and sped down it, partly to make it to her house for exactly six thirty and partly because I was still worried that if I slowed down my baby would be ambushed.

I got there for exactly six thirty and locked my car on my way up her drive, carrying the flowers carefully in my arms.

**TEN REVIEWS FOR AN UPDATE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**THIS IS TOTALLY DEDICATED TO dramageek818. 3**

**Selena's POV**

I knocked the door with the slightly rusted knocker. I let the knocker sound loudly three times before taking a small step back. It took a short while but soon I heard footsteps on the other side of the door and the big wooden door being unlocked.

"Hey. Wow, you look gorgeous." She said with a small exasperated smile.

"Thank you, so do you… these are for you." I offered her the bouquet of flowers. She looked really pretty. She had fishnet tights on with a short black dress and black slouch boots. Her hair was curled so it didn't look as long as usual but it still looked really nice. Her makeup was done in the way it usually was for school but she had obviously re-done it when she had gotten home earlier in the day.

"Thank you… shall we go?" She looked behind her and quickly stepped out of the house, closing the door behind her. She had a black slouch bag on her shoulder which I presumed had her phone and other things in.

"Yeah, we're going to the movie theatre. You can pick the movie." I offered. Anyone who knew me knew that I didn't usually let anyone pick a film I was going to end up watching because people usually picked crap films.

"Oh cool. My mom said she wants us back for midnight and no later, she's babysitting Lucy for me so that I can come out." She said as we both climbed into the car. I sped down the street, panicking when I saw a group of about five teenagers in tracksuits, all smoking and passing a couple of cans of apple cider between them.

"That's fine. What movie do you want to watch?" I asked her. We pulled up outside the movie theatre around five minutes later and got out of the car. I walked around to let her out and she chuckled as she took my hand, saying something about me being a 'gentlegirl.'

"Hi there, can we have two adult tickets to… what was it you wanted to see again?" I asked her as I had forgotten what we were supposed to be watching.

"Inception in 3D please." She finished for me with a shy smile. I nodded at the spotty, squeaky voiced teenager who was selling us the tickets. The boy nodded and typed quickly into his computer. Two tickets printed and we took them from the machine.

"That'll be fifteen dollars please." He checked and put his hand out to take the money. I help up my credit card and looked at him expectantly until he got the message and gave me the PIN machine. "Thank you. Enjoy your movie." He recited before we left. I nodded back and led Alyssa to the line at the concessions stand.

"You didn't have to pay for me you know." She muttered quietly so that the people in front of us weren't listening to the conversation we were having.

"Hey, I asked you on a date so I'm paying; it's like the law of dating." I claimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which really it was. You don't ask someone on a date unless you're willing to pay; it's like asking someone to babysit for you and not giving them full refrigerator privileges.

"Okay fine, but I'm paying for drinks." She announced to me as we reached the front of the queue. I shook my head in defeat and allowed her to pay for a coke between the two of us.

The movie was okay, Alyssa got really scared, especially since the movie was in 3D, and cuddled into me to shield her head. I didn't really mind but every time she did it and I felt her hot breath on my neck I kept seeing it as Miss. Lovato. I knew I was extremely attracted to her and really liked her, but seeing her in the place of my date is a little extravagant, don't you think?

"Right then, shall we go back to mine since it's ten past nine?" Alyssa asked me as she shakily got into my car. I think the movie shook her up slightly as she was a little jumpy when I put my arm around her waist as we left.

"Not just yet, this date isn't finished and we don't have to be back for three hours yet. I'm taking you for dinner." I told her with a wink as I sped off in the direction of the park that the picnic was supposed to be set up at.

After about ten minutes of random chatter and passing lit-up buildings and restaurants, Alyssa looked out of the window and realised something. "Where are you taking me? We've gone past the last food place for miles." She questioned with a slight hint of worry in her voice which I think she'd hoped I wouldn't pick up on.

"I know we have. Don't worry; I know where I'm going." I reminded her that I was the driver and obviously knew where I was taking her. She seemed to relax slightly for the remainder of the car journey where we talked about me meeting her mom; apparently it wasn't a good idea for me to mention that I'm gay and we'd just been on a date... unless I wanted her mom to kick me out, of course.

"Right. Close your eyes. I'm going to guide you to where we're going now." I instructed her after I'd got out of the car and went to her side to take her hand and guide her out. Alyssa looked confused but complied with my request.

I locked the car with my free hand and put the keys and keypad back in my clutch bag. I held both of her hands and guided her through the empty park to the big tree my mom had told me to go to earlier.

There was a large picnic basket and a white plush rug lain out on the floor. There was an iPod dock which appeared to run off batteries and two plates, two glasses and two sets of cutlery. There were rose petals scattered over the rug and there were light pink spotlights shining from each corner of the mat.

"Right, sit down here." I whispered to her once we were standing on the rug. She did so hesitantly and smiled slightly when she felt the rug underneath her. "Okay, wait here for just a moment. Don't open your eyes." I reminded her as I tip-toed over to the iPod dock and plugged my iPhone into it, making my '_LOVEloveLOVE'_ playlist start playing quietly through the speakers. The first song on was '_The way you look tonight.'_

"You can open your eyes now." I told her after sitting Indian style in front of her. Her eyes fluttered open and her breath appeared to get caught in her throat.

"Oh… my… gosh. You did all this for me?" She asked me with what I believed was a tear in her eye. I grinned proudly but shook my head.

"I had someone do it for me but yes, it was all done for you." I told her with a slight guilty chuckle. She smiled at me like a little kid who had just gotten the new bike they wanted for Christmas.

"You are so sweet." She said with a toothy grin. I looked up into her eyes and she looked straight back into mine. We were literally sitting about an inch apart anyway, and we both kind of started leaning forwards. We hadn't kissed yet and my heart was pounding in my chest for the seconds that we were leaning in for.

Our faces were centimetres apart and I could feel her breath on my lips. I closed the small gap and rested my lips softly against hers.

It was like nothing I'd ever felt before. The only other girl I had ever kissed was Miss. Lovato but we were both drunk so I didn't really remember it properly.

Kissing Alyssa felt so different than kissing Nick or any of the other boys I had been pressured into dating. It was soft and sweet. She moved her hands up to rest on my cheeks and I let my hands grasp lightly at her hips. I started moving my mouth slowly against hers and she licked my bottom lip to ask for entrance which I gladly granted.

We pulled apart after about thirty seconds and she started kissing softly down my neck until she found my pulse point and started sucking and nipping gently on it. It was the best feeling I had ever felt in the world. I'd never let any boy go past making out with me so I'd never had anything like that done to my neck. I felt her push me back gently and I didn't put up a fight to stay up; we ended up lying on the floor with her on top of me, still sucking and biting my neck.

"Wow." I mumbled when she pulled away, completely unsure of what to say. Alyssa was still lying on top of me but was kind of hovering. She was still looking straight down into my eyes and I was holding her gaze, looking straight back up into hers.

"I know… you're… a really good kisser." She whispered and rested her head between my neck and shoulder. I felt her cheeks heat up against my skin and smiled to myself slightly.

"Thanks. You are too, you're the first girl I've ever properly kissed." I admitted to her shyly.

"Seriously?" She asked me as she quickly propped herself up on her elbows and looked down into my eyes again with complete shock written on her face.

"Well it's not been any more than a month and a half since I told anyone except my mom that I was gay. Obviously because no-one knew I didn't date girls because that would mean telling someone, so yeah. First girl I've ever kissed properly." I informed her. She didn't know that it was only recent since I came out.

"Oh right, I assumed you'd been 'out' for ages." She replied as I poured some of the chilled non-alcoholic wine from the picnic basket into the wine glasses set out for us.

"No, just recent. Until I came out I was actually really popular. I dated Nick Jonas and everyone wanted to be my best friend. I guess that kind of thing just shows how disloyal and fake your friends can really be." I muttered to her sadly before taking a sip of my drink. Alyssa smiled and took a sip of her own drink, shivering slightly at the coldness.

"Oh. I guess it does." She whispered quietly, no longer lying on top of me; I couldn't tell you when she got off and sat opposite me.

"You know, I'm really glad you moved to our school. You're really lovely." I told her truthfully with a genuine smile on my face. Alyssa blushed and shook her head.

"I'm really not that great, but I'm glad I moved too, otherwise I would never have met you. You're really beautiful, you know." She complimented me which caused me to blush majorly. People calling me beautiful always gave me a warm fuzzy feeling. Beautiful is so much better than 'hot' or 'stunning.' Beautiful can describe a person's looks and personality so people calling me beautiful always means a lot to me.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much being called 'beautiful' means to me. You're so wonderful." I told her, kind of caught up in the moment.

"I… I'd like to kiss you again now. Can i?" she questioned shyly. I giggled and swept forward, capturing her bottom lip in between mine in a heated kiss.

She rested one of her hands on my chest and tangled the other in my hair. I tangled both of mine in her long blonde hair and pushed her down so that this time I was lying on top of her. I felt her smile against my lips before our tongues began battling for dominance.

We made out for what felt like forever but in reality it couldn't possibly have been more than a few minutes. We had kind of rolled over so we were right on the edge of the hill but she was still on top of me.

"Look at the lights. They're so beautiful at night." I said breathlessly as I looked over the edge of the hill at the village lit up below us. Lights of orange and yellow flickered making the hilltop slightly lighter than it should have been at ten to ten at night.

"They're nothing compared to how radiant you are, I can tell you that now." Alyssa complimented me again with a shy smile.

"And I am nothing compared to how shockingly beautiful you are." I replied as I sort of lifted her off me and started crawling back to the rug, unbeknownst to Alyssa who was lying on the floor kind of hypnotised by the lights below.

"Hey, you crawled away from me. Ima gonna get you." She realised, saying the last part in a baby voice as she stood up and walked to me quickly, making it clear I was probably going to get pounced on when she got to me. I got up quickly and ran as fast as I could away from the rug, which cause Alyssa to start running as well. We were both laughing hysterically when I collided with the front of my car and leant my back against it to hold me up through my laughter.

"Gotcha." She announced proudly with a smirk. She moved the last few steps toward me until she was leaning against me with her hips pressed tightly into mine. I pushed myself up a bit so I was standing properly and wrapped my arms around her shoulders to pull her body fully into mine.

"That you did." I whispered breathlessly as my chest rose and fell rapidly after running.

"I really like you." She admitted quietly. I moved my head forward about a centimetre and captured her lips in mine. She smiled into the kiss and moved her lips against mine in a rhythm.

We kissed for what felt like forever. I really enjoyed it, but I think it was partly because I was imagining Miss. Lovato in her place.

"Come on. Let's go eat." I suggested as I took her hand softly in mine and led her back to the picnic.

The food that Armando had prepared for us was delicious. Neither Alyssa nor I were quite sure what it was but we both enjoyed it. Alyssa seemed to think the food was French because she said she'd had it before when she lived over there.

We fed each other the food. It was the typical cheesy romantic date thing to do. We talked about random crap and kissed quite a few times; mainly just pecks, but it was sweet.

When we both started getting tired at around eleven thirty so I called Armando and told him we were done so that he could come and clean up. He was glad to do so and kept asking whether I'd had a good time. Once I was done on the phone with him Alyssa and I walked back to my car with my arm wrapped around her waist and her arm doing the same around my own waist.

"Right then. Ready to meet my mom and Lucy?" Alyssa asked me once we were both in the car. I nodded and started the engine.

"So when I meet your mom, we haven't been on a date and we're just friends?" I asked to check that I'd remembered correctly.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, but she'd flip if she knew. She'd send you home and she wouldn't let you round again because she doesn't like the idea of me having a girl date." she said shyly as we turned a corner to get to the main road to Alyssa's road.

"It's okay, I understand it completely. Some parents just don't understand." I replied to her, taking a hand off the wheel to squeeze Alyssa's hand comfortingly to let her know I wasn't mad about hiding it from her mom.

"Thanks." She whispered quietly as she looked down at our hands and squeezed mine back.

"Here we are." I told her quietly as I pulled to a stop outside her house. I noticed there was a garage which I hadn't seen before. Their car was on the drive so I hoped that her garage was empty. "Would you mind if I park my car in your garage? I'm really protective of it and I would cry if anything happened to it." I told her honestly as I pushed my bottom lip out with a sad look on my face to prove my point.

"You're really dramatic you know?" she asked with a chuckle. "Yeah it's fine for you to park in there. I'll run in and open it." She said as she got out the car and ran into her house, greeted by a blonde haired woman in her mid-forties. The woman waved to me and I waved back politely before watching Alyssa unlock the garage and wave me over.

**TEN REVIEWS FOR AN UPDATE!**

**A/N: they will get together soon, it's just going to take time. 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Selena's POV**

Once I had parked my car in the garage and locked it behind me, I followed Alyssa from the garage through to the house where her mom was standing in a dressing gown and a cigarette in her hand.

"Hey Al. Hey Selena, I'm Ellie. You girls need to be quiet because Lucy's asleep and it took me half an hour to get her down." Her mom said with a welcoming smile.

"Thanks mom. We're just going to go up to my room. Thanks for babysitting for me." Alyssa said before she kissed her mom's cheek and led me upstairs. I hadn't really remembered about Lucy for the week I'd known her, I only really remembered she existed when I saw her run and hug Alyssa's legs after I dropped her home and before I picked her up for school.

"Okay, have fun." She said quietly with a smile. Alyssa led me out of the living room and out to the small hallway. We went up the creaky stairs as quietly as possible and Alyssa poked her head round the door of a small box-room that was just big enough to fit a small bed, a wall-mounted TV and a small child-size closet. There were toys in the corner in a box and the room was dark. The small blonde-haired child, Lucy, was fast asleep in the bed.

"She's really sweet." I whispered to Alyssa who was watching the small child sleep. She was sucking her thumb and her face was relaxed. I wanted to say 'aww', but I was too scared in case she woke up.

"I know. Come on, let's go to my room." She said as we went across the hallway and into another room that was not much bigger than the one Lucy was in, with white walls and a bigger single bed and a regular sized closet. I wasn't used to being in rooms so small and I wondered where we were both going to sleep because it was only a single bed and there wasn't much room on the floor.

"Is it okay with you if we both kind of squeeze up on the bed?" She asked. I knew there wasn't really another option so I nodded.

"Okay then. What do you want to do?" I asked as I sat down next to Alyssa on the bed.

"I think I have some kind of idea." She said with a smirk before she placed a hand softly on my cheek and kissed me softly on the lips, soon turning it to open mouthed kissing and ending up lying on top of me with my hands pinned down above my head.

I'm not sure how long we were making out for before the bedroom door opened and I heard Ellie shout loudly at us, which caused Alyssa to fly off me.

"Alyssa Margret Davies, get your little whore out of my house now!" She shouted. I was offended at being called a whore but I didn't say anything about it.

"She's not a whore mom; we've been out on a date!" Alyssa exclaimed defensively.

"I don't give a shit. I want you and your little slut to get the fuck out of my house now! I told you never to bring your girlfriends into my house. GET. OUT!" She shouted again. Alyssa was about to say something back but the door was pushed open slightly more and Lucy walked in tiredly rubbing her eyes carrying a little pink blanket and a brown teddy.

"Nanny, why you shouting at mommy?" She mumbled as she walked over to Alyssa and hopped up onto her lap. Alyssa wrapped her arms around Lucy and kissed the top of her head. She started rocking her back and forth softly and the three year old became clearly more tired.

"Mommy and nanny are just having a little talk sweetie." She whispered to the three year old who moved so that she was lying across her mom's lap. She put her thumb in her mouth and started sucking it softly. Alyssa looked up at her mom who had a cigarette lit between her fingers. "I told you not to smoke around her. Put it out." Alyssa said strictly as she put the small blanket over the half-asleep girls face to try and block her from breathing in the smoke.

"I told you not to bring your girlfriends back to my house. I told you, get her the fuck out." She said as she took a tantalisingly long drag on the cigarette which caused Alyssa to get angrier.

"We have nowhere to go!" Alyssa told her as if it was obvious.

"Find somewhere then. Go with her and take your brat with you. Just get the fuck out of my house!" she shouted. Lucy didn't reawaken this time; I think she was mostly asleep.

"You can't call your own grandchild a brat!" Alyssa defended as she stroked Lucy's forehead. It took a mere few seconds for her eyes to close completely and for her breathing to even out. She was asleep.

"I just did, now get the fuck out." She slurred.

"Mom, are you drunk?" Alyssa realised.

"So what if I am?" she asked sarcastically. "Now get out." She whispered venomously.

"We can go back to my place if you want?" I suggested. Alyssa looked down at Lucy then back up at me, as if to ask me silently what we should do about Lucy. "She can come as well obviously. She can have one of the spare rooms." I said. Alyssa nodded and stood up, cradling the beautiful little girl in her arms.

"We're going to Selena's then. I'll be back tomorrow. Goodbye mother." She said sharply as she strode past her mom, followed by me. We went downstairs and outside. Alyssa held Lucy tightly to her chest to try and keep her warm whilst I got my car out of the garage.

"Should I put her car-seat in or should I just have her on my lap?" Alyssa asked as she looked at the pink starry car-seat in the back of their car.

"Put the seat in for when I drop you back in the morning but carry her on your lap for now so that you don't wake her. Just put the seatbelt over both of you." I told her as I unlocked the car, doing the usual security checks.

"Okay. Can you get it out of my mom's car? You don't have to strap it down or anything for now whilst she's not in it." Alyssa asked. I nodded and she told me where the keys were. I got the seat out and put it in the back of my car then we both got in, Lucy still fast asleep on Alyssa's lap.

We arrived back at mine and I let us in. My mom was in the living room watching TV, it was only quarter to twelve.

"Hey girls, how come you're not a… who's that?" My mom asked as Alyssa carried Lucy into the living room.

"That's Lucy, she's uhh… Alyssa's daughter." I informed her cautiously, to see how she would react to it.

"Oh, okay then… what are you girls doing here?" She asked to change the subject. I tore my eyes away from Alyssa and Lucy to look to my mom as I spoke to her.

"Alyssa's mom caught us kissing and she's not very supportive of Alyssa being gay so she kicked us out and told us to take Lucy with us. Is it okay if we all sleep here tonight?" I asked her hopefully, although I already knew that it would be fine for us to stay.

"Yeah of course it is darling. You can put Lucy in one of the spare rooms next to your room so that she's comfy in a bed. The beds are big enough for her to sleep in without worry of her falling out and you can put cushions and stuff on the floor for if she does fall. You two can just sleep in your room and I trust you to warn me if any sexual things are going to happen because I don't really want to walk straight in if they do." My mom said as she looked down at Lucy who was snoring ever so lightly.

"Thank you mom. I'll go and sort the pillows for on the floor. You can stay down here with Lucy until I'm done if you want then we can go up to bed." I said as I started tip-toeing out of the room and headed upstairs to sort one of the spare rooms out for Lucy.

When I was done I went back downstairs to Alyssa and Lucy to find my mom and Alyssa discussing France. My mom had always loved it there.

"Do you want to put Lucy to bed? It's ready now. I've put the light on really dim so that it's not too dark for her if she wakes up in the night but you can turn it off if you want." I suggested with a smile. Alyssa stood up with the still sleeping child in her arms and we crept up the stairs. My mom called goodnight to us quietly and Alyssa rested Lucy in the middle of the bed where she adjusted herself in her sleep.

"Bed?" I asked tiredly as I suppressed a yawn. Alyssa nodded and took my hand loosely in mine. She rested her head tiredly on my shoulder and we walked from Lucy's room to my room. I pushed the door open and Alyssa suddenly became a lot more awake. She gripped my hips tightly and kissed me hard. I was tired but I had suddenly got a lot of energy in me.

I pushed Alyssa back roughly until the back of her knees hit the bed and she fell onto it. She moved so she was lying properly with her head on the pillows and I practically jumped on top of her.

"Selena we have to be careful. Your mom…" She mumbled in between short and sweet kisses.

"Isn't your mom and won't care if she walks in on this, so hush." I instructed her and silenced her by putting a finger to her lips. She nodded and tangled both of her hands in my hair. I rested my hands on her sides and leant down to kiss her lips softly and passionately.

I'm not sure how long we made out for, or how long we stayed up for, but after a while Alyssa's shirt was on the floor and my dress was accompanying it. I was in my underwear and she was in her bra and jeans. That was how we fell asleep. We were entangled in the blankets and wrapped in each other's arms. I felt really happy falling asleep like that; I'd never done that with anyone before.

The kissing was nice as well. We didn't just kiss on the lips. We were kissing up and down each other's bare skin and I'd never experienced anything like it. The tingling feeling I got everywhere she kissed and the feeling of her biting and tugging at my belly-ring was indescribable. It wasn't sex, but it shouldn't have been on the first date. It was lovely though.

We were woken up early the next morning. The sun was out but it felt really early. My mom was knocking on the door to wake us up. I looked over to Alyssa and she was rubbing her eyes sleepily just like I was. I sat up against the pillows and she copied.

"Come in." I called groggily. My voice was croaky from just waking up and I was pretty sure my makeup had smudged from the night before.

"Morning girls. She got a little lost and scared. She was walking across the hallways looking for her momma." My mom said with a small smile. I looked down at Lucy holding my mom's hand and her blanket in the other hand. She smiled slightly at Alyssa and ran over to her.

"Momma where are we?" She asked as she hopped into her mom's lap. Alyssa started combing her hair through with her fingers and I handed her a hairbrush from my windowsill. She started brushing her light blonde hair so that it didn't look like she had just woken up and it was all straight.

"We're at Selena and Mandy's house, Sweetie. You remember mommy and nanny having little talk last night don't you?" She asked the slightly lost looking three-year-old. Lucy nodded and looked around the room and I suddenly felt like she shouldn't be in there because of my posters. "Well nanny asked us if we could stay here tonight so we did. Do you want me to take you home now so you can have breakfast?" She continued. Lucy nodded again and Alyssa picked the child up off her lap and put her on the floor.

"You can stay here for breakfast if you want too, I can't really imagine that you particularly want to go back to your house yet after last night, do you?" I asked because I knew that if that had been me last night I wouldn't really want to go back to the lecture I was pretty sure would be coming.

"Do you have chocolate oatmeal?" Alyssa asked me. I looked at her confusedly and so did my mom, she realised we were both unsure of what she wanted that for and explained. "It's all she'll eat in the morning." She pointed out as Lucy stood looking at her mom, trying to work out where she would be having her breakfast.

"I think we do. If we don't I can go to the store and get some." I told her with a shrug.

"Okay, thanks. Lucy baby, we're staying here for breakfast but Selena's going to make sure you have your chocolatey breakfast." Alyssa explained to Lucy who nodded in agreement.

"Do you want me to take you downstairs and find you some kiddies programmes on the telly whilst your momma and Selena get dressed?" My mom offered Lucy with a kind sm ile. Lucy looked to her mom questioningly who nodded that it was okay to go with my mom.

"Yes please." She said in that really sweet and innocent voice that only a three-year-old could pull off.

"Okay then. Come on sweetie." My mom replied, putting her hand out for Lucy to take. The size difference in hands was quite amusing. Lucy had really tiny hands that were regular for a three-year-old whilst my mom had bigger hands that were actually slightly smaller than the average thirty-to-thirty-five year old woman's hands. It was quite cute watching my mom help Lucy with the steps.

"Thanks for that." Alyssa said with a genuine smile. I smiled back and captured her lip in between mine.

"Good morning." I muttered after it. Alyssa chuckled and captured my lip between hers. She started sucking lightly and I had to hold in a moan at the sensation she was giving.

"Good morning back to you too." She replied with a smirk. I think she knew that I was holding in a moan from what she did to me and took pride in it.

"We should really get ready. Lucy will only sit and watch TV for so long." Alyssa enlightened me with the knowledge that Lucy was like most children and got bored easily.

"Alright. Do you want to borrow some clothes or just wear what you wore last night? It's not a problem if you want to borrow something, I have plenty of clothes." I offered her as I gestured to my closet. Alyssa shook her head politely to decline the offer.

"No thanks, I'm okay in what I wore yesterday; I'll change when I go home anyway. I'll go down to your car in a minute if it's okay with you. The front of Lucy's chair pulls off for a compartment sort of thing and I always keep a spare set of clothes, a bib and shoes in there for her." She explained with a questioning tone as if to ask my permission to go and get the stuff out.

"Yeah, yeah that's fine. You know how to get into it. My keys and the keypad are both in my blotch which I think is downstairs on the couch." I told her, realising that my iPhone and credit card were also still in there and I would be looking for them soon if I forgot again.

Alyssa quickly changed into what she wore yesterday but borrowed some clean underwear off me. I put on a baggy black _Camp Rock_ t-shirt on with the picture of Mitchie on the front, and I wore black sweat pants.

We both got our makeup off and quickly brushed our hair and put it up in loose pony-tails to keep it out the way.

"Right, do you want to go and get Lucy's stuff out of the car and I'll go see if we have any of that chocolatey stuff." I suggested as we headed down the stairs. Alyssa nodded and we went into the living room where Lucy was sitting in front of the TV watching Barney and my mom was on the couch reading a magazine. Alyssa ruffled Lucy's hair and kissed the top of her head softly before walking over to me by the couch. I handed her the keys and keypad and grabbed my iPhone for myself.

"Won't be long." She said quietly with a smile. I smiled back and before she left I pulled her back to me and smashed our lips together.

Alyssa pulled away and blushed when she felt my mom's eyes on us and went over to Lucy.

"Sweetie I'm going to go outside and get your things out of your seat so you stay in here and be good for Mandy and Selena." She explained to the little brown eyed girl who wasn't really listening, she was watching the screen where Barney was dancing to a short chubby gap-toothed girl playing the trumpet or some other kind of brass instrument very off-key.

**TEN REVIEWS FOR AN UPDATE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Selena's POV**

Alyssa fed Lucy then took her upstairs to dress her. They both walked back down the stairs after about ten minutes but Lucy was dressed in a red t-shirt with two stars on and light blue jeans.

"Right, do you want me to take you two back home now then?" I offered to Alyssa as they walked down the stairs. Lucy heard what I said and shook her head violently.

"No! I wanna stay with 'Lena and Mandy." She protested to Alyssa who just looked confused at what she was saying. She mentioned before that I shouldn't be offended if Lucy acts coldly to me because she doesn't like many people.

"We have to go home sweetie, but I'm sure we'll see them soon." Alyssa explained to Lucy once they reached the bottom of the stairs. She tried to pick her up but Lucy wouldn't let her, she ran over to me and put her arms up to me. I didn't really know what to do but Alyssa nodded at me so I picked the small girl up. Lucy smiled and buried her head in my neck.

"'Lena can I stay with you?" She asked me in a sweet and irresistible voice.

"You don't have to go yet you know, we could go and do something." I suggested to Alyssa who looked completely shocked that Lucy had just let me pick her up.

"If you want to, I kind of figured you might have had enough of babysitting for now." Alyssa said with a chuckle as she walked over to Lucy and me. She wrapped both of her arms around my waist and kissed my head, followed by Lucy's.

"Oh no, she's sweet, and I haven't had enough of you yet." I said with a subtle wink in her direction. Lucy didn't pick up on it but Alyssa did and gasped in mock horror.

"Should I be worried that there's a 'yet' on the end of that?" She asked with fake offence in her voice.

"No, of course not, I was kidding." I told her with a smile. Alyssa smiled back and pecked my lips quickly. Lucy was too preoccupied playing with my hair to notice.

"Good. I… I really like you… I want you to be my girlfriend, if you'd like to?" She asked me shyly as she scratched the back of her neck. I didn't really have time to think, I just kind of said yes without realising. I liked her though, so I figured it was a good thing. Sure, I had a mad crush on Miss. Lovato, but come on, nothing's ever going to happen there because she's a teacher. Being with Alyssa could be good for me.

Alyssa grinned massively when I said yes and pecked my lips once again. I grinned back at her then turned to Lucy who was still messing with my hair.

"Lucy?" I asked to the little girl who looked up at me when I said her name. "Do you want to go and play at the park?" I suggested with a small smile. Lucy looked at me and tilted her head before nodding happily.

"Will you push me on the swings?" she asked me sweetly.

"Of course I will if you want me too. Right, I'll put you down and you can put your shoes on then we can go, okay?" I asked Lucy and Alyssa. They both nodded and I lowered Lucy to the floor. "Right, me and your mommy are just going to talk to my mommy and then we'll go. You put your shoes on." I told her as I took Alyssa's hand and led her into the living room where my mom was sitting.

"Mom, we're going to take Lucy to the park. We'll probably go for lunch of something as well, so just call or text me if you need me or anything. Love you." I told her before kissing the top of her head.

"Okay girls, have fun." She said and she flashed a smile in our direction. I turned round and walked out of the living room back to where Lucy was sitting on the steps trying to do her laces up, never once letting go of Alyssa's hand.

"Here baby, let me do that." Alyssa said as she pulled away from me and bent down to do Lucy's short white laces up for her. Lucy looked up at me and smiled at me, her small milk teeth gleaming white up at me. "There we go." Alyssa got up and put her hand out for Lucy. She took it then put her other hand out for me to take. I did as she wanted and smiled at the feeling of her small and soft hand wrapped in mine.

"Right then, let's go." I said as I put my Black _McKenzie _jacket on. I put my iPhone, keys and keypad in my pockets and we went out of the house, each calling out a goodbye to my mom before I closed the door behind us.

We all got in the car and Alyssa strapped Lucy in after having to reason with her that she could have an ice-cream at the park if she let her do the seatbelt up. Lucy soon stopped struggling after this was offered and let Alyssa do her belt up so that we could go.

When I drove straight past the park Alyssa looked at me with confusion on her facial features.

"I thought we were going to the park?" She asked me with her brow furrowed.

"We are, but we're not going to that one, we're going to a better one." I told her before quickly reaching across and squeezing her hand. I carried on driving down the road and made a sharp left when I almost missed a turning. I pulled into a pretty much empty car park that was opposite a huge park with swings, a climbing frame, a roundabout, one of them zip-wire things, racing slides, bumper-cars, donkeys, a bouncy castle, canoe boats, a hook-a-duck, and a small café sort of thing which I knew from previous visits served ice-cream.

"Wow." Lucy exclaimed as she tried but failed to loosen the seatbelt so she could get out and go play. Alyssa turned round to see what she was doing and chuckled at her daughter who was desperately trying to undo the clip on her seat.

"Hang on a second, I'll do it." Alyssa instructed Lucy as she got out of her side of the car and went round to the back to let Lucy out of her restraining car-seat.

"Thank you mommy. Can we go on the Donkeys?" Lucy called as she ran excitedly toward the grey, brown and white donkeys which were saddled up and eating from a feeder. There were twelve of them and three people to guide them when someone wanted a go.

"Lucy come back here!" Alyssa called to Lucy who was running as fast as her little legs could carry her. She stopped when she heard Alyssa call and walked back over to us, panting slightly and a little pink in the cheeks.

"Momma I wanna ride the donkeys." She panted with an excited grin on her little face. "This is the coolest park ever." She gushed excitedly. As she jumped up and down with a tight grasp on her mom's hand. Alyssa looked saddened as she bent down so that she was level with Lucy.

"Sweetie I haven't brought any money with me so you're going to have to stick with the swings and the free things." She told Lucy whose face fell from sadness. She looked so upset.

"I have about fifty dollars in my car so we can use that to go on the donkeys and things if you want." I suggested as I remembered about my emergency stash of cash. Lucy's eyes lit up and she jumped at me. I only just caught her in time and lifted her up so she was our height.

"Yes 'Lena! Please?" She added quickly with a huge smile, not unlike her mothers, plastered on her face. I chuckled at how alike their smiles were and looked to Alyssa to quickly check it was okay. Her facial expression told me it was.

"Okay then honey, I'll go and get my money from my car and we'll go to the donkeys. You and your momma can go over now and I'll come and meet you." I told Lucy as I lowered her gently down onto the floor. She giggled and ran off, grabbing Alyssa's hand and dragging her with her as well. Alyssa turned round and directed a grin at me whilst she was being dragged towards the donkeys that Lucy desperately wanted to go on.

I went to my car and noticed a truck parked next to it. This park was the best in my opinion but it was always extremely empty because it wasn't in a very well-known location. I looked at the truck again and realised the woman who was getting out of it was Miss. Lovato.

"Miss. Lovato? Hey!" I said happily as I typed my passcode in to get into my car.

"Hey Selena, how're you?" She asked. I couldn't help but notice that she didn't really look to happy. I was shocked when she took a cigarette out of a packet and lit it.

"I'm good. I didn't know you smoked?" I told her in a questioning tone. Miss. Lovato looked down at the cigarette in her hand and shook her head as she blew out the smoke.

"I don't, I only do it when I'm stressed." She said as she took another long drag on the death-stick. I shook my head, slightly disappointed that she smoked.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I offered as I sat against the front of my car. I slipped the fifty bucks into my pocket with my iPhone and watched as Miss. Lovato released the smoke from her lungs. She shook her head and looked down at the floor, clearly deeply in thought.

"It's stupid," she muttered as she hopped onto the bonnet of her own car. I looked up at her, we were facing each other and our knees were almost touching from how close the cars were parked. I didn't say anything in reply, from speaking to her for over an hour every day for over a month and a half, I knew that she would carry on. "It's Kristen. I think she's cheating on me but I'm not sure because I might just be paranoid about it because of what Lindsay did to me. I'm really confused and stressed out."

I didn't know who Lindsay was or what she'd done, but I assumed that she had cheated on her in the past. I smiled sadly at Miss. Lovato and hopped down off my car onto the floor.

"I'm sure it'll all be fine, and if it isn't then it just wasn't meant to be." I told her as I looked around the park to the donkeys where little Lucy was stroking one whilst Alyssa held her up so she could reach properly. "I need to get back to Alyssa, I'll see you in school on Monday though." I said as I looked over at them again.

"Oh yeah, how was your date?" Miss. Lovato perked up to try and change the subject.

"It was really nice. She stopped at mine after because her mom chucked us out after she caught us kissing. We decided it'd be nice to come here this morning so I'm just about to go and find her again." I said with a smile. Miss. Lovato smiled back and nodded.

"I'm really happy for you… hey; I was thinking maybe you and your mom could come to mine for dinner tomorrow to finally return the favour for you inviting me over last month. I know it was a while ago but I've been so busy with Kristen that I haven't really have time." She offered as she looked down at her phone which had just buzzed. After reading the message she rolled her eyes and put it back in her pocket without replying. "What do you say?" she asked again when her phone was back in her pocket and the cigarette she was holding was nearly finished.

"Uh… yeah sure that should be fine, I'll have to check with my mom when I get home but I can let you know… is it okay for me to have your cell number?" I asked cautiously; I wasn't sure if teachers were actually allowed to give students their cell numbers.

"You can do but be careful you don't let anyone other than your mom know that you've got it. I could get questioned and possibly even fired for giving it to you since I don't properly know you out of school. Especially don't give it to any other students, I don't want prank calls and all that crap." Miss. Lovato said as she pulled her phone out again and started to type a text.

"What's your number; I'll text you so you have it." She asked with a smile. I recited my number to her and quickly felt my phone buzz. I saved the number under Demi with a smiley face and then suddenly felt small arms wrapped around my legs. I looked down and saw Lucy smiling up at me, followed closely behind by Alyssa who wrapped her arm around my waist.

"Hey there, sorry I got distracted talking. Are you ready to go on the donkey's honey?" I asked Lucy who I lifted up to our height and sat her on my shoulders with one of her legs either side of my head. I held her hands and she laughed happily.

"Yeah 'Lena, let's go!" She exclaimed happily. Alyssa chuckled at the look on her face but I couldn't see because she was above my head.

"Aw, who's this?" Miss. Lovato asked me as she looked up to Lucy who was eyeing her suspiciously and holding onto my head.

"This is Lucy, she's my daughter." Alyssa said nervously. I think she probably got judged quite a lot for having a daughter from the fact that she's always careful when she tells people from what I've seen so far. Miss. Lovato just smiled at Alyssa sympathetically then looked up at Lucy.

"She's very sweet. She looks like you." She told her with a chuckle. Lucy giggled and started kicking me softly.

"Come on 'Lena, let's go!" She whined with a sort of happy tone to her voice. I chuckled at Lucy and nodded.

"Okay, right, I'll let you know about tomorrow when I ask my mom. See you later." I said with a small wave as we walked off with Lucy on my shoulders and Alyssa's arm wrapped around my waist so that she was hugging me. I heard Miss. Lovato giggle quietly and she started walking in the opposite direction to us. I felt bad for leaving her on her own, she seemed to have cheered up a bit since she first arrived.

"So what's tomorrow?" Alyssa asked me with her head rested on my shoulder. We got to the donkeys and I paid the man who was running them. I lowered Lucy to the ground and she followed the man to a small grey donkey.

"I think my mom and I are going to Miss. Lovato's for dinner tomorrow. She came to ours before so she invited us round for tomorrow." I explained as we watched Lucy be lifted onto the donkey. She was led around on it with a huge smile face and Alyssa and I couldn't help but smile at how happy she was.

"Oh that's cool. So I won't get to see you tomorrow?" She asked slightly saddened. I wrapped my own arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I'd have thought you were getting sick of me by now anyway." I said with a slight chuckle as I started running my hands through her hair. The sun was shining really brightly and it was so warm, there was the occasional September breeze but it was more than welcomed. I looked over and saw Miss. Lovato sitting on a bench with what I assumed was a tear rolling down her cheek. I figured I would ask her about it tomorrow.

"Of course not. I really like you and Lucy seems to love you. Can I see you before you go?" She asked hopefully as Lucy was led back towards us on the donkey which looked tired.

"Yeah of course. Shall we just stay at mine and watch a movie?" I asked with the thought of us sitting snuggled up on my couch watching some romantic comedy. A warm feeling settled at the pit of my stomach.

"I'd love too." She said with a grin. I looked over to where Miss. Lovato was sitting again, but she was gone.

**TEN REVIEWS FOR AN UPDATE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Selena's POV**

The rest of the morning was lovely. We went on the bumper cars and Alyssa and I pushed Lucy on the swings. We all went on the bouncy castle together and then we went into café at around one o'clock. Lucy got the ice-cream she was promised and Alyssa and I got coffee's. Lucy wanted to try it but she was hyper enough so Alyssa told her that if she caught her drinking coffee she would take her ice-cream off her.

At half one, we decided to leave. I gave Lucy a piggy back to the car because she kept trying to run back to the swings, but the poor girl was too tired to play anymore, anyone could see that.

Once we were all in the car I started driving down the road to get Alyssa and Lucy home. After about five minutes in the car Lucy was fast asleep after speaking rapidly about how much she loved Jeremy the Donkey and needed a pet donkey for her birthday.

"Are you ready to go and face the music?" I asked Alyssa who took in a shaky breath after we pulled up outside her house. She leant back against the seat and closed her eyes, shaking her head to tell me she wasn't ready.

"She's going to freaking kill me." Alyssa muttered quietly. I smiled sadly at her although I knew she couldn't see me and took her hand in mine. I stroked the back of her hand with my thumb and lifted it up to kiss her knuckles softly.

"You'll be okay, and if it gets to bad then text me and I'll come pick you both up." I told her with a smile as I looked in the back at Lucy who was still sound asleep. Alyssa opened her eyes and looked into mine with a smile.

"I will do. Thank you for an amazing time. I'll text you about tomorrow morning later on today." She said with a small smile that said she was happy but still frightened. I smiled back at her and leant forward to capture her lips in between mine. It was short and quick, but it made Alyssa seem less stiff and worried.

"Okay then. I'll see you later." I told her as I unlocked the doors and she hopped out. She went to the back and lifted Lucy out of her seat, making sure that the sleeping child didn't wake up. "Do you want to take the seat?" I asked her.

"Nah, I'll leave it. I'll put it back in our car when you bring me home on Monday or tomorrow or something." She whispered so that she didn't wake Lucy up. "I'll see you later baby." She said as she looked me in the eyes. I smiled and nodded once.

"Yeah, I'll text you tonight or something." I replied. Alyssa looked at her house then back at me. "Goodbye." I said with a smile as I pressed the button to make the doors close and watched as Alyssa walked up the small drive and into the house with one last wave through the window once she was inside. I started the car engine again and drove down the road to go back home.

Once I got home my mom greeted me with a hug and a smile then led me into the living room. We sat and watched TV for a while before she spoke to me.

"So I didn't know that Alyssa had a daughter?" She asked questioningly.

"Yeah, Lucy's three. She's really adorable. We went to the park, she went on the donkeys, we played on the bumper cars and things, then I gave her a piggy-back to the car and she fell asleep. She's really sweet." I told her with a smile. My mom shook her head and looked down at the mug of coffee in her hands.

"That's sweet. Gosh, Alyssa must have been really young when she had her." My mom said with a half-smile, half-frown on her face.

"Yeah, I think she was about fourteen. She was an accident obviously but I think it's sweet that she kept her because most teenagers in her situation would have just gotten rid." I told her with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Absolutely. You know, if you ever end up in that sort of predicament at whatever age, I will support you no matter what." My mom assured me before she took a sip of her drink.

"Mom, I'm gay. I don't think I'll be sleeping with a boy any time soon or ever, funnily enough." I told her sarcastically. My mom chuckled and shook her head. "Oh, Miss. Lovato invited us to her house for dinner tomorrow. Can we go?" I asked.

"Of course we can if you want too, when did you see her?" She asked confusedly.

"Oh she was in the park." I told her as I pulled my iPhone out and quickly tapped in a text to Miss. Lovato telling her we could come. She texted back after a few moments saying great, and I put my phone back in my pocket.

**The next day.**

Alyssa came over at eleven AM. She brought Lucy with her but she was napping when they arrived so Alyssa put her upstairs in the guest room and came back downstairs with my blanket. She flung it over both of us and we cuddled up watching _Jennifer's body._ Just as the movie was finishing my phone buzzed in my pocket with a text from Miss. Lovato.

_1 new message: Demi. :]_

_Dinner will be ready for around five, so do you and your mom want to come round at about half four? xx_

I smiled. It was weird, getting two kisses on a text from a teacher. Heck, it was weird getting a text from a teacher in the first place but one with two kisses? Oh well, I just brushed it off and texted back.

_Yeah sure, see you then. :]] xx_

I figured using two texts back wouldn't make it obvious that I liked her really, because she put two to me. I sent the text and smiled when she texted back a few moments later.

_That's great. See you later xx_

I put my phone back in my pocket and looked at Alyssa who was asleep; she must have fallen asleep during the movie. She was lying with her head in my lap and her feet on the couch, and I was holding her hand and stroking her hair with my free hand. I felt really comfortable like that, I love being close with girls.

"Alyssa? Alyssa honey, wake up." I whispered shaking her slightly. She stirred a little but didn't wake. I shook her harder until her eyes fluttered open and she yawned before sitting up.

"Huh? What?" She asked as she sat up quickly.

"The movie finished so I figured I'd wake you up." I told her with a shrug of my shoulders. Alyssa rubbed her eyes tiredly and smiled at me before pecking my lips. I stretched my body because it was slightly stiff from sitting still for an hour and three quarters.

"Thanks. That was a really comfy sleep you know." She stated with a grin. I leant into her and captured her lips softly between mine. Seconds later, whilst we were still kissing, a sweet voice was heard from the doorway singing tiredly.

"Mommy and 'Lena sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-… I forgotted the rest of the spelling." She said sweetly complete with a blush. Alyssa pulled away from me and chuckled before I got up and ran over to Lucy. I tickled her stomach and she giggled uncontrollably, rolling around on the floor trying everything in her power to stop me from tickling her. Alyssa chuckled and after about two minutes Lucy gasped out, "'Lena… Stop…"

"Haha, you're awake now then are you, you cheeky little madam." I told her as I picked her up and walked back to the couch before sitting down with Lucy on my lap and changing the TV channel to a kid's channel.

"Yeah. Mommy, I'm hungry." She whined as she crawled off of my lap and onto Alyssa's.

"Okay then baby, I'll take you home and feed you. Why don't you go and put your shoes on then we can go?" Alyssa asked with a small smile. Lucy nodded and jumped off her mom's lap down onto the floor. I looked at Alyssa sadly and moved so that I was sitting on her lap, straddling her waist.

"You have to go?" I muttered to her with my lips just centimetres from hers. I could feel her breath on my lips as she nodded slowly. I closed my eyes and crashed my lips into hers. Her hands rested on my hips whilst I wrapped my arms around her neck. A small cough pulled us apart and caused us to both look at the doorway where Lucy was standing with her Nike trainers on and half-done-up, and a pink _Hannah Montana_ jacket on that covered her red t-shirt and blue denim shorts.

"I'll see you tomorrow baby, I'll pick you up at the normal time and I'll text you when I get back from Miss. Lovato's house." I told her before I quickly pecked her lips one last time and climbed off of her lap so she could get up.

"Okay then, I'll speak to you later." She said with a small smile as she got up and took Lucy's small hand in hers. I went over to Lucy and crouched down in front of her so that I was the same height as her.

"Right kiddo. Behave for your mommy and I'll see you probably tomorrow morning." I said as I looked up to Alyssa for confirmation.

"Can you take me to nursery?" She asked sweetly. I looked to Alyssa again to silently ask permission. She nodded and I looked back to Lucy.

"I don't think I can take you sweetie because we'll be at school, but I can pick you up after?" I offered after I realised that she was usually still at home when I picked Alyssa up for school.

"Yah." She said excitedly. I smiled and ruffled her hair before getting up back to normal height. I hugged Alyssa tightly and kissed her neck.

"See you." I whispered. "Bye Luce." I said with a wave. They both said goodbye and left. I closed the door behind them then went to find my mom who was in the games room on the xbox 360 elite playing rock band. Child.

"Hey mom?" I asked.

"Yeah sweetie?" She asked without taking her eyes off the screen to see which colour drum she had to hit next.

"Miss. Lovato wants us to go around for about half four today so can you be ready for quarter past?" I asked. She paused the game and turned to look at me.

"Honey I'm sorry, something's come up, I have to go to a meeting with your dad's and my bank to see if I can open another account because we've reached the maximum amount we can put in there, I can't make it tonight, but you can still go if you want." She said with an apologetic smile. I could tell she felt guilty but she had no reason too, it's not like she was always changing our plans. Actually, I think this was the first time she'd done it. Ever.

"Its okay mom, I'll check if its okay for me to go on my own and I'll go if it is. Don't worry about it." I told her with a smile to assure her that I wasn't upset.

"Okay then sweetie. I'm sorry about this." She said with an apologetic smile as she hugged me briefly. I smiled back and left the room, hearing the music restart on Rock band.

I went into the living room and whipped my phone out of my pocket.

_My mom can't make it today. Is it cool with you if I just come round? xx_

I sent the text as I sat on the couch. I noticed the kids channels were still on and switched it over to MTV. Taylor Swift 'Mine' was playing and I smiled at the song. I loved Taylor Swift, I think every teenage girl could relate to her songs in one way or another.

My iPhone buzzed and I got it out to read the text.

_1 new message: Demi. :]_

_Yeah that's fine. You can come round whenever you're ready. I live atThirty Two Android Road and just to let you know, it's not going to be formal like at yours, so don't bother dressing up all fancy xx_

I nodded then realised she wouldn't know that I'd nodded so I quickly texted a reply.

_Okay then, I'll come round in about an hour if that's okay with you? xx_

My phone buzzed once again with a reply.

_Okay, see you then xx_

I didn't reply, instead I went upstairs and into my closet to decide on my outfit for the night. I decided on a black Kelly Clarkson shirt that was baggy, and dark blue boyfriend fit Henley's jeans. I got changed quickly, not bothering to shower because I already showered in the morning.

I straightened my hair and put on a small amount of foundation and eyeliner before grabbing my car keys and key pad from my nightstand. I put my phone in my pocket and went downstairs to quickly say goodbye to my mom. It had taken me forty five minutes to get ready and according to my satnav it would only take me ten minutes to get to Miss. Lovato's house.

The drive was long but short, it was a short drive but it took ages, perhaps because I was nervous about the night. The last time Miss. Lovato and I had dinner out of school we ended up kissing. I just hoped she wouldn't be drinking again tonight, but in another way, I really hoped she was. I just felt bad on Alyssa for thinking it.

I pulled up outside her house; it was about a tenth of the size of mine with no exaggeration. I looked through the window on the front of the semi-detached house and saw Miss. Lovato sitting on the couch with a laptop on her lap. She was wearing a red low-cut long-sleeved jumper but it wasn't thick. She also had grey sweats on which I loved on girls… and glasses which I didn't know she wore… oh god.

I locked my car and walked up to knock the door. She answered it and smiled at me before pulling me into a hug.

"Hey Selena, how're you?" She asked me with a small grin after releasing me from the hug.

"I'm good thanks. How're you?" I asked back with a matching smile.

"I'm great… come on in, make yourself comfortable. We're having fried chicken and fries for dinner, Demi style." She said proudly with a wink. I chuckled and followed her into the house through the small corridor and to the living room. It was small, about the size of my bathroom to be exact. There was one red couch, a coffee table and a TV on a stand with a DVD player and Nintendo Wii underneath it. There was a laptop on the coffee table and a picture of Miss. Lovato and a pretty woman with long blonde hair who I recognised as Kristen from the coffee shop.

"Sit down and make yourself at home. I need to finish cutting the fries and battering the chicken. Would you like a drink?" She asked as she pointed to the couch. I shook my head with a smile.

"No thank you, but I'll help you with the food if you'd like?" I offered politely, hoping to spend more time in the same room as her. Miss. Lovato, or Demi whilst not on school premises, smiled at me, a smile that reached her eyes.

"You don't have to help me cook, I invited you, remember?" She reminded me with that same eye-reaching smile on her face. I nodded.

"I know, I want to help though if you don't mind." I told her, matching her facial expression.

"Well in that case then, would you mind cutting the fries?" She asked as she led me into the kitchen. It was smaller than the living room. There were marble-look counters all around and a matching oven built into one of them. There was a black sink and refrigerator and white cupboards above the counters. There was raw chicken, some coated in bread crumbs, and some waiting to be coated, and a few potatoes waiting to be cut into fries.

"I absolutely would not mind. Do you want them thin or thick?" I asked her.

"The others are thin but do them however you want." She said with a smile. I nodded and started to cut the fries to match the others. After fifteen minutes of chatting about school I was finished cutting the fries and was surprised when I turned around and received a face full of flour.

"Hey! What was that for?" I asked slightly shocked that my teacher had just thrown a handful of flour in my face. Aren't teachers supposedly mature?

"I was done with the chicken and I had some flour left over… I thought it would look good on your face." She replied with a slight tint to her cheeks. She looked adorable when she blushed.

"Oh, it's on." I told her with a wink.

**Ten reviews for an update, and the Demena will happen in either the next chapter or the one after. Sorry for the wait. :P**


	14. Chapter 14

**Selena's POV**

After a forty-five minute flour fight we managed to stop laughing long enough to put the food in the oven to cook. After the food was in I noticed that the originally black kitchen floor was white with flour, and the worktops weren't in a much better state. It looked like the kitchen had been caught in a huge snow storm. The walls hadn't suffered too much but it was hard to tell considering they were white to begin with.

I tore my eyes away from the mess of a kitchen and looked to Demi who was also beginning to notice what a state her kitchen was. She was as white as a ghost, if I didn't know any better I'd think she was one. Her clothes were covered in flour and her hair… well let's just say showering was a complete waste of time and water.

"Holy shit that's a lot of mess." Demi said whilst she tried to fight the laughter coming through her words. I felt bad for making such a mess but Demi didn't seem too bothered about it.

"Sorry. I'll pay for someone to clean it for you… maybe we should uhh… try and get ourselves relatively clean." I suggested as I brushed my clothes with my hands; the black would never go back to its proper color.

"You don't have to do that, and maybe we should… you can borrow some of my clothes if you want and take a shower if you need one. I grinned. In my head I was imagining Demi in the shower with me. Not like that would ever happen though, because it would be completely inappropriate.

"Uh… Y-Yeah, sure." I stuttered as I ran my fingers through my floury hair. It was tangled and knotty. There apparently was little to no point in me doing my hair earlier considering the state it was most likely in.

"I don't think there will be time for us to both shower, so we'll probably have to uhm… shower together?" She asked cautiously. My eyes widened in shock at that precise moment and if I had a drink I would most likely have spit it out, choked and died.

"W-What?" I asked her shocked.

"I meant with like, swimming stuff on! I didn't mean naked." She said quickly with a dark red crawling quickly to her cheeks. I laughed it off as best I could and nodded slowly.

"Uhm… Yeah I guess that'd be okay but uhm… Can't you get arrested for that?" I asked her curiously.

"Well yes, but nobody ever has to know, do they? I mean, I won't say anything, it's just up to you whether you'd be okay with it." She said scratching the back of her neck.

"Well I won't tell anybody as long as it's okay with you. I mean, I've seen you in your underwear before so you know…" I trailed off with a nervous laugh.

"What? When did you see me in my underwear?" She asked me completely shocked. I chuckled nervously again and remembered back to the night Demi slept at my house. I remembered her black lacy underwear and her perfect body and how much I just wanted to… _Stop Selena, bad thoughts. Naughty thoughts._

"Uhm, that night you slept at mine. I uhm… helped you change." I reminded her. She was obviously still not completely aware of everything that happened that night. I myself wasn't 100% sure and Demi was drunker than me.

"Oh right… Yeah anyway, I have a spare bathing suit you can borrow, I only have bikini's though. That's okay with you isn't it?" She asked as she led me up the stairs. I noticed there were no pictures going up the stairs and there were only three doors; One was open and leading to a bedroom with a double bed, closet and TV, and the other led to a white and black bathroom which was small and had a toilet, sink and shower. The third door was closed but I assumed it was probably a study or spare bedroom or something.

"Yeah a bikini's fine. What's in there?" I asked curiously as I pointed to the other door. Demi shook her head to let me know she wasn't going to answer the question. Her eyes kind of seemed to fill up and I realised she was upset. "Demi what is it?" I asked her pressing to get an answer and find out why she was upset.

"It's not something I want to talk about. Will you just leave it please?" she asked me with a weak smile. We had reached her bedroom and were sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm here, like, if you want to talk about it though. I know you're the teacher and I'm the student and it should be the other way around but still…" I trailed off, unsure of how to actually end my sentence. Demi visibly swallowed and nodded her head, wiping away the tear that had fallen from her left eye.

"Thanks Sel, it means a lot to me." She said with a small smile.

"Come on, let's go shower." I suggested as I got up, followed by Demi who pulled out two matching bikini's; one in black and one in red.

We ended up having a water fight in the small cramped shower and it seemed to cheer Demi up quite a bit. I think she'd forgotten about the conversation we'd had earlier which I guessed was a good thing.

I think in a way the water fight was a bad thing though because seeing her soaking wet in a bikini, jumping around and screaming when I made the water cold made a heat run straight down my body and to my core where it resided for god only knows how long.

When we were both out of the shower we changed and went downstairs. Demi was now wearing a red plaid shirt with a white vest underneath and black pants. I'd changed into a baggy red tee-shirt and black baggy jeans. We headed downstairs and I saw the mystery door again which reminded me that I still wanted to know what was behind it.

Demi went into the kitchen and came out laughing. Like, really laughing. Not just a giggle or a chuckle, a proper loud laugh. Her laugh was beautiful.

"We forgot to turn the oven on. I've just done it." She said with tears running down her cheeks from laughing so much. I joined her laughter then made an excuse to go upstairs, saying I left my iPhone up there, which I actually did.

When I was upstairs I opened the mystery door slowly. I was shocked and confused at what I saw.

It was a nursery painted white with a crib, toys, a baby closet, curtains, a changing table and other baby things. There was one photo on the wall and it was a sonogram picture. There was writing underneath that I noticed was Demi's handwriting.

_Our baby, fifteen weeks._

I noticed the date on it and saw that it was exactly two months ago. That would make her about twenty three weeks. She didn't look twenty three weeks pregnant though, and if she was then she was extremely stupid because I knew she had been drinking recently.

I turned round and saw Demi standing at the doorway with tears running down her cheeks.

"Get out of this room." She whispered with her fists clenched and her eyes closed tightly. I moved quickly from the room, squeezing past Demi. She left the room as well and closed the door behind her. She was pressed against the door and facing me. I was extremely close to her but I couldn't think about our closeness at the time; she was crying and it was my fault.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone in there." I told her, knowing I was wrong to go snooping and feeling genuinely bad for doing so.

"Are you pregnant Demi?" I whispered after a couple of minutes of silence. Demi hadn't stopped crying. I wiped her tears away with my thumb and took her left hand in mine, interlacing our fingers. "It's okay, you can tell me." I assured her. Still no reply. "Demi, you're pregnant aren't you?" I questioned again. She opened her eyes. They were bloodshot and puffy.

"My room, and we can talk." She whispered shakily. I nodded and followed her to her room. She sat next to me on her bed and I grabbed my iPhone from where I had left it previously.

"Are you pregnant?" I asked for the third time.

"No." She answered simply with a small shake of her head. "I was." She added quietly.

"You lost the baby?" I asked her, completely shocked. She shook her head again. "You had a termination?" I asked her even more shocked than before.

"I regret it more than anything in this world." She admitted shakily after a short while of hearing nothing but her quiet sobs.

"Why did you do that?"

"Lindsay… her and me both desperately wanted a baby. We discussed adoption, fostering and all that but in the end we decided on IVF. When I got pregnant we were both so happy and got prepared in every way possible. Then I found out that she was cheating on me. She made me have an abortion when I told her I wanted nothing more to do with her. I wish I could take it back." She told me quietly. I was crying with her but I think I was only crying because she was.

"I'm so sorry Demi. I should never have gone in there…" I said as I stroked the back of her hand with my thumb

"No it's okay… I really should have changed it back into a study anyway; it's been like two months since I had the abortion." She said sadly, it was clear to anyone with eyes that she was seriously upset by just talking about it.

"It's up to you as and when you change it. If you don't want to you don't have to. I'm still really sorry for going in there. I shouldn't have been so disrespectful… I'm so sorry Demi." I told her again sadly. Demi smiled weakly at me and shook her head. She moved her hands so that they were clasping mine and before I knew it she'd leant in and pressed her lips softly against mine.

It took me a couple of moments to register the soft pair of lips resting firmly against mine. Her hands had moved to my hips and I moved my hands to entwine my fingers around her neck.

The kiss only lasted for a couple of seconds before Demi pulled away with a horrified look on her face.

"Oh my god… Selena, I'm so sorry, I… it was just a spur of the moment… I'm so sorry…" She rambled apologetically. She ran her hands through her hair and bit down hard on her lip. I cautiously moved her hands and took them both in mine.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. You're upset. I understand." I told her slowly to try and make her stop fretting. She shook her head and loosened one of her hands to wipe her tear-stained cheeks.

"No, no it's not okay! I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." She stated with obvious worry. "Shit if the school find out about this…" She trailed off as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Demi… Calm down. I will not tell anyone what happened. Please stop worrying. It's okay." I told her with a small reassuring smile. She shook her head and I didn't really know what else to do so I pulled her into a tight and friendly hug. She was stiff for a while before loosening up and hugging me back. It wasn't long before she was sobbing and shaking and letting out what I guessed were two months-worth of unshed tears.

"It's okay. It's okay. Cry if you need to, I'm here." I whispered soothingly into her ear. I kissed her ear lobe softly but it didn't stop her from shaking furiously and sobbing even louder.

"No, no it's not okay. I'm s-sorry. You shouldn't be seeing me like this." She stuttered through her tears. I rocked her back and forth gently and shushed her softly. At that moment in time I felt like a mother trying to soothe her broken teenager after a first heart-break. I didn't feel as if she was my teacher at all.

"Everyone needs to cry at some point. Just stop when you're ready. I'll still be here." I muttered into her hair.

No more words were spoken for another half hour before she stopped crying. She pulled away slowly and smiled at me. Her eyes were even redder and she looked like a broken version of herself.

"I'm sorry." She murmured.

"Demi Whatever-your-middle-name-is Lovato, if you apologise to me one more time I swear to god I will spank your ass with a rolled up tea-towel." I threatened jokingly. Demi burst out laughing and I joined her. I was just glad that she was smiling again.

"Okay that really cheered me up." She stated happily. I giggled and got up from the bed. Demi copied me and we went downstairs whilst we were still laughing. It wasn't until we got to the bottom of the stairs that we smelt the smoke.

I went to open the living room door but the handle burnt my hand. I knew straight away that the house was on fire.

"Shit. The only way we can get to the front door is through the living room which we can't get to. Is there a way of getting out upstairs?" I asked her worriedly with wide eyes. I knew the fire had probably been caused by leaving the oven on for too long.

"Yeah, the front porch roof, out of my bedroom window onto the roof then onto the floor but we have to hurry because the front porch is close to the living room. Quickly." She said as she dragged me up the stairs. She seemed surprisingly calm. It was strange.

I grabbed my iPhone and my car keys and keypad from the bed as Demi opened the window. She stood there and looked at me expectantly.

"You go first." She coughed out. The bedroom was filling with smoke and it was getting hard to breathe. I knew she probably only wanted me to go first to know that I was okay but I would have preferred to know she was safe.

"Together. I'm not leaving without you." I choked on my words and pulled my shirt over my mouth.

"The roof won't hold both of us. Just go and I'll be right behind you." She said calmly. I nodded, knowing that if we didn't get out soon we probably wouldn't get out at all. I climbed through the small window and jumped down to the hard floor. There was black smoke coming through the roof and I watched as Demi jumped down from the roof as well.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded and stared blankly at her house as it burnt. The fire had spread quickly and we could hear sirens in the distance; one of the neighbours must have called the fire-brigade. "You're really calm. Your home is burning down. What's wrong?" I asked her concernedly. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and she leant into my neck.

"I know. But my only worry as soon as I realised was getting you out. It'll probably take a while to kick in that I'm homeless." Demi said with a bitter laugh.

"You're welcome to come and stay with us." I told her honestly.

"Thanks." She mumbled tiredly.

Demi jumped on top of me and we fell to the floor when a loud explosion and glass shattering was heard. The house had exploded.

After an hour of questioning and being told the house was fixable providing that Demi had the appropriate insurance (which she did.) we went back to mine in my car. My mom was surprised to see us both but welcomed us in. We explained to her what happened and she said that Demi was welcome to stay with us. After all, the house was big enough.

This should be interesting.

**Right, so I promise the LOVEZ and DEMENA will begin properly next chapter! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Selena's POV**

A month after Demi had moved in with us and she had finally become completely casual in the house. At first she was really careful not to break anything or mess anything up, but now she was taking longer in the shower and actually telling me to shut up when she was trying to plan a lesson. She only told me to shut up jokingly of course so I found it quite amusing.

It was a Monday night when _it_ happened. I'd been on a date with Alyssa; we went to the movies to watch _The Last Exorcism._ It was scary and I ended up hiding my head in her chest. The date was really good, until it came to dropping her home.

We were sitting in the car, cuddling on the back seat, when she whispered something in my ear. Something that made me realise how stupid I was being.

_I've fallen in love with you._

It was all it took for me to realise that I couldn't do it; I couldn't be with her.

Over the month my crush/obsession with Demi had grew massively and every time Alyssa and I kissed or cuddled, I _always_ saw Demi. I'd tried to ignore it. But Alyssa saying she was in love with me had pushed it too far; I couldn't mess her around anymore when I really just liked her as a friend.

So I said goodnight and went home. I didn't know what to do. Obviously nothing could happen with Demi because she was my teacher but I knew that I really needed to break up with Alyssa.

I went straight up to my room when I got back. My mom and Demi were in the living room watching the TV. They both called out a 'hello' but I ignored them and ran up the stairs to my room where I slammed the door and jumped onto my bed.

I was really angry at how I was feeling and how confused I was and when I get angry I cry. I hadn't been in my room for more than two minutes when there was a quiet knock at the door.

"Selena? Selena it's me, can I come in?" Demi asked quietly from the other side of my bedroom door.

"Okay." I called back before I sniffed loudly. My eyes were starting to sting from crying. It wasn't something I did very often.

"What happened kiddo? Did Alyssa break up with you?" She asked me as she sat next to me on my bed. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder and pulled me in so my head was resting on her shoulder. She was really affectionate and I really liked it.

"No… She didn't." I muttered almost inaudibly against her neck. Demi stroked my hair gently with her hand and ran her fingers through it, untangling the small knots that had formed during the evening.

"Then why are you so upset?" She asked me concernedly.

"I-I… I don't w-want to talk a-about it." I replied to her. The room went silent for a few minutes and I just sat there crying in Demi's embrace.

"What do you do if you really like someone but you know it can never happen?" I asked her, trying to make sure it wasn't obvious I was talking about her.

"You should tell the person. Sometimes even if it's something that could go horribly wrong; if you and this girl like each other that much you should be willing to take the risk. I take it we're not talking about Alyssa now?" She asked me. She stopped stroking my hair and started rocking me gently.

"No, we're not talking about Alyssa." I told her as if it were kind of obvious; which I was.

I could hear the ticking of the clock on the wall. It felt as if time had stopped because I was nervous; I knew that today would be the day she found out, I just knew it. The only way I was sure time hadn't stopped completely was from my clock ticking. It signalled movement.

"Are you going to tell me who you are talking about?" She asked me, more like telling me to tell her. The tone of voice she used made it clear that she really wanted to know but wasn't going to pressure me.

"I can't. It'll wreck everything." I told her quietly as a few tears rolled slowly down my cheeks.

"You can tell me. I won't say anything. It doesn't bother me who you like. You know the rules about student confidentiality anyway." She said with a small smile that I saw through the corner of my eye. I looked up at her and into her eyes. You can always tell if someone's lying through their eyes.

"You promise me that if I tell you it won't make anything weird between us and nothing will change and you won't tell anyone?" I asked her seriously. Demi looked at me confusedly but nodded.

"I promise." She replied. She was telling the truth.

"It's uhh… she's a uhm… She's kind of like, a teacher…" I trailed off. Demi didn't respond so I carried on, playing with the bottom of my t-shirt. "My English teacher to be exact…" I trailed off, unsure of Demi's reaction.

"It's me." She stated, sort of questioningly. I nodded and before I could comprehend what was happening her lips were pressed forcefully against mine in a desperate kind of kiss.

I pushed back with an equal amount of force and I felt her tongue run across my bottom lip. I'd learnt from Alyssa that it meant she wanted entrance which I gladly granted.

Our tongues battled against each other for dominance until oxygen became an issue. It wasn't until we stopped kissing that it sunk in that I had kissed my teacher. Again.

Demi gently pushed me so that I was lying with my head in her lap and she was stroking my hair again.

"What does this mean?" I asked her quietly, like an innocent child. I don't know why, my voice just kind of sounded like that at the time.

"I didn't kiss you last month because I was upset… I mean, I did, but I also really wanted too, and my being upset was just kind of an excuse." She admitted with a blush to her cheeks. I smiled up at her and leant up to press my lips to hers quickly.

"I really, really like you Demi… It kind of really kicked in how much I like you when Alyssa told me she loves me." I told her quietly, slightly saddened at the thought of how heart-broken Alyssa would be when I broke up with her.

"I really like you too… but you know that this, if this is anything, will be really complicated?" She asked me seriously. I nodded to let her know I was aware. "Selena, if anything happens between us, it has to stay between us. You know that it's illegal right? Until you turn eighteen I'm classed as a paedophile or child molester or whatever. I know it's not like that, but still. If anyone found out I'd go to prison." She explained sadly.

"I know, but I'm willing to take the risk if you are. It's December and I turn eighteen in seven months. If we can keep it a secret for just seven months then we can pretend to start dating then when it's legal." I suggested, knowing really that that was exactly what she was thinking.

"I'm more than willing to take the risk. Since I met you I had, like, this really strong attraction to you and it's grew over time to something a hell of a lot more than just a crush. I really like you and I want to take the risk." She admitted shyly. I sat up and moved so that I was sitting on her lap, straddling her waist.

"That sounds like a deal then." I whispered against her lips before pecking them repeatedly.

"Wait…" She said after a few seconds, putting her fingers against my lips to stop my movement. "Are you absolutely sure this is what you want?" She asked me cautiously.

"I am one hundred percent sure that this is what I want. Now stop being so worried and kiss me before I have to tie you up and do it without your consent." I told her jokingly, unsure of where this new found courage came from.

"Kinky." She mumbled before attacking my lips with hers.

We were kissing and making out and cuddling for a good half hour before my mom came upstairs to find us. She thankfully knocked the door before she came in and it gave Demi and me a few seconds to jump away from each other to separate ends of the bed.

"Hey, what was up earlier, Sel?" My mom asked me with a smile as she sat on the bed in between Demi and me. I looked at Demi and saw she was blushing furiously; much like I probably was.

"I'm just gonna go and leave you two to it. I'll be in my room if you want me." Demi said as she left quickly, trying to hide her blush as she did so.

"Okay… thanks Demi." I said with a flirtatious smile that I'm pretty sure my mom didn't notice.

"Anytime." She replied with a subtle wink as she left. The door closed and my mom turned to me.

"So what was wrong?" She asked me worriedly.

"Nothing important. It's much better now that I've spoken to Demi about it. She's helped me. It's really not important." I told her with a genuine grin. I was so happy; Demi liked me back. She's my hot English teacher who likes me. I think I could have died.

"Sweetie, I'd still like to know. I'm your mother. You don't hide anything from me. Whatever it is you can tell me." She said as she pulled me in for a tight and loving hug. I smiled against her shoulder and shook my head.

"No it's okay. I was just upset because I realised that I don't really like Alyssa in the way that I thought I did so I was worried about breaking up with her, but Demi gave me some good advice." I told her half-truthfully with an innocent smile.

"Oh right. Well as long as you're okay now. It's eleven o'clock now. Do you think maybe you should go to sleep? You still have school tomorrow, remember?" My mom reminded me with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah sure. I'll get changed then you can come and tuck me in." I said, flashing her another smile as she got up and went to leave. Yes, my mom still tucks me in at night. We are _that_ close.

"Okay then sweetie." My mom replied after kissing my cheek softly. I closed my door and went into my closet where I pulled out a short white night-dress. I quickly put it on and put my hair up and hopped into bed.

"MOM! I'm in bed!" I called. My mom came into my room minutes later with a smile plastered on her face.

"Goodnight baby. I love you. I'll see you in the morning." She whispered tiredly before kissing the top of my head. She closed the door behind her and I snuggled up into my sheets with butterflies doing somersaults in my stomach. I was so content at that moment. I was thinking about Demi, how soft her lips were, how perfect her body was, how beautiful she was.

I didn't realise I'd been thinking for so long but when I looked at my iPod dock the time read 12.30AM. It was a few moments later when my door knocked softly.

"Yeah?" I croaked out tiredly.

Demi tip-toed in and lay down next to me on my bed, her front pressed tightly to my back.

"Just thought I'd come and say goodnight. So, goodnight." She said with a small chuckle. She kissed my neck softly and started nipping and sucking my pulse point gently.

"Mmm. Goodnight." I mumbled happily. I was in a hell of a lot of pleasure from the way she was moving her tongue and applying _just_ the right amount of pressure to my pulse-point.

"I'll come in early in the morning before your mom's up if you want?" She asked me as she interlaced our fingers.

"Or I could come and sleep in your room with you tonight." I suggested. I turned around so that our fronts were both pressed together and tangled our legs.

"And what happens if your mom comes in and finds us in the same bed?" She asked me as if I was stupid.

"She wouldn't, but if she did I'd say I had a nightmare but couldn't wake her up so I got in your bed instead. If I have nightmares I normally get into her bed anyway." I told her with a shrug as if it were obvious.

"Aw, you're just a big kid at heart, aren't you?" she asked me before kissing the tip of my nose and sucking briefly.

"Yes. And you seem to have an obsession with sucking on me, so we both have our weird things." I replied cheekily. I got up and pulled her with me. We crept into her room silently, trying to keep our giggling quiet so we wouldn't wake my mom up. She always went to bed and to sleep by midnight on a week day so that she was up in time to make me breakfast.

"Okay. Let's go to sleep. I'm shattered." I stated as we both crawled into the bed. I noticed Demi was changed into the pyjama's she brought with the money my mom and I made her take from us to buy herself new clothes. She was reluctant at first but she couldn't really say no considering she had nothing.

"Okay then baby. Goodnight." She whispered almost inaudibly as we both got comfy and ended up snuggled into the blankets with Demi's front pressed tightly to my back and her arm slung protectively around my waist. I smiled contently when she pressed her lips softly to my bare shoulder and sucked softly on the skin there.

"Sorry." She mumbled through small giggles. She buried her head in between the crook in my neck and I felt her cheeks heated. She had obviously blushed.

"It's okay. Your obsession with sucking me is cute. Just don't leave too many marks in case my mom sees them. She'll either think I'm sleeping with Alyssa or think I'm sleeping around. Either way it's not good." I told her with a slight joking tone to my words.

"Psh. You're old enough to be having sex anyway. A girl has needs you know? I was having sex well before I was your age." She said whilst twirling my hair around her finger. I turned round to face her abruptly and raised my left eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? And what age did you start having sex then, _Miss. Lovato?_" I asked her, adding what I hoped was a sexy tone to her name. You don't really think of teachers as doing anything illegal.

"Oh… I uh… I was fourteen my first time." She said with a tint to her cheeks. Even in the dark I knew it was there.

"Oh yeah? Naughty girl, _Miss. Lovato._ Would this first time have been with a boy or a girl?" I asked her curiously. Slightly embarrassed at what we were discussing.

"I've never had sex with a boy, Sel. I've _always_ found them completely repulsive. Although… I've been pretty close." She said with a naughty grin.

"Oh yeah? And how does that work if you've always found them repulsive?" I asked her, intrigued as to what she meant.

"I do, but apparently uh…" She moved closer so her lips were brushing my ear and her hot breath was causing the hair on the back of my neck to stand up from her breath on my ears. "Apparently strap-ons are pretty close to the real thing…" She trailed off and pecked my earlobe. The tone she used and the heat of her breath on me ear added onto her actual words sent shivers down my spine.

"Wait… you have… you have a strap-on?" I asked her, shocked at the thought. I _never_ would have thought that Demi, my English teacher, would do or have any of the things she's just told me about.

"Goodnight Selena." She whispered with an obvious smirk in her words. I rolled my eyes and pecked her lips gently before going to sleep.

**SO THERE'S THE LONG AWAITED LOVEZ. 3**


	16. Chapter 16

**Demi's POV**

I woke up at 6.45AM and felt Selena's body pressed tightly against mine and her hot breath on my neck. Her arm was wrapped around my waist tightly so I couldn't really move without moving her as well. I needed to get up and start getting ready so that I could be at school for eight, and I knew Selena didn't even consider getting up before eight to be up in time for school at eight thirty.

I lay there for a few minutes, trying to devise a plan to move without waking her up but my efforts came up fruitless. I decided to just move really slowly.

As soon as I moved her arm from my waist she started stirring and her eyes fluttered open shortly after. _Whoops_.

"Mmm. Morning." She mumbled tiredly as she rolled over and buried her face in the pillow underneath her head.

"Morning." I uttered back to her before shifting so that I was on the edge of the bed.

"Was last night a dream?" She asked into the pillow. It was muffled but I worked out what she said.

"I sure hope not. I didn't mean to wake you but I need to start getting ready." I told her as I sat up. She turned over straight away at my words and stared at me.

"If you're about to change then I am more than glad that you woke me up." She stated quickly with a wink. I smacked her shoulder lightly and got out of the bed.

"I'm going to get changed in the bathroom and shower." I continued, chuckling inside my head.

"If you're showering then I'm definitely glad you woke me up…" She trailed off with her eyebrows raised.

"And you're staying in here where your innocent _underage_ eyes can stay protected." I reminded her.

"No way, we're in my house so you play by my rules." She stated with a pout. I shook my head at her and went to the closet to grab a red checked blouse and black pants. I grabbed some matching plain black underwear as well.

"You're my girlfriend so you follow my rules." I retorted.

"Psh. You win." She said, defeated. I grinned cheekily at her and went into the bathroom to shower and get changed. It took me twenty five minutes before I was out again. I was shocked at what I saw when I went back into the bedroom.

Selena was up and out of bed. From living with her for a month I learnt that she was _never _awake before eight.

"Oh my Christ. You're awake… and you're not being held at gun point… are you feeling okay?" I joked with her. She was standing in the room holding some clothes from her own closet. I knew that she showered every night so she wouldn't be going for one this morning.

"I'm feeling fine thank you. What can I say? I wanted to be up to give you a good morning kiss as soon as you came back but you, missy, are not obliging with my wishes." She hinted… although she was so unsubtle about it you could barely call it a hint.

"You're so unsubtle. But I love that about you. C'mere." I said with a smile. She headed toward me and I wrapped my arms around her waist. She pecked my lips softly, and again, and again. I smiled as we pulled apart.

"That was more than one…" I stated dumbly. She shrugged and squeezed my arse gently.

"What can I say? You're worth more than what I'm offering." She flirted, again, being incredibly unsubtle.

"Awh. That's sweet. Why don't you go and get ready and since you're up so early I'll make you breakfast?" I offered. It was quarter past seven, forty-five minutes before she usually got up.

"That sounds great. I'll be twenty minutes tops and I'll be completely ready." She said with a grin. I nodded and made my way downstairs into the kitchen. Mandy was sitting there in a white silk dressing-gown and a mug of coffee in her hands.

"Morning." I said cheerfully as I went over to the coffee machine to make two mugs.

"Morning Demi. Sleep well?" She asked me as I put the holder back on the machine. I sat opposite her at the table.

"Yeah thanks. I love that bed. It's honestly the comfiest bed I've ever slept in. Something about last night's sleep made it the best I'd ever had." I told her, just choosing not to mention that the 'thing' that made it so great was her daughter.

"Maybe it was having my little girl spooning you all night, perhaps?" She asked me before taking a sip from her mug. If I had coffee in my mouth I'd have done a spit-take.

"I… uhm… What?" I asked her.

"I came in late last night because your phone was going off really loud and you didn't turn it off. I wouldn't normally come in whilst you're sleeping." She said, slightly embarrassed. She seemed surprisingly calm, where I was crapping myself at being busted so soon.

"I… I don't know what… what to say…" I trailed off, panic clear in my voice.

"Maybe we should get Selena down here and have a little chat." She suggested. She really didn't seem mad so I was taking that as a good sign.

"Yeah, do you want me to go or do you want to go?" I asked her awkwardly.

"You can go." She said. I nodded and got up. Just as I reached the door she called out to me. "And Demi?" I turned around "I'm not mad at you, I just think we need to talk." She said with an awkward smile. I returned the smile, the awkwardness and nodded.

"I'll be back in five." I told her. I went up the stairs with my stomach doing summersaults and went into my room where Selena was changing. I opened the door and saw her changed with her hair in a messy pony-tail. She looked goddamn sexy.

"Your mom knows. I think she's okay with it but she wants to talk to us both." I told her as I pulled her into a hug. She gripped tightly onto my clothes and shook her head against my shoulder.

"Oh my god. What if she kicks us out? Or reports you to the school or the police?" She worried as she pulled away.

"Then we'll deal with it. We haven't done anything, if it comes down to it we can just say last night was a one-off and we'd been drinking. We'll fix it if it goes tits up. I promise. Come on, let's go." I told her comfortingly. I took her hand in mine and lead her down the stairs; desperately trying to act as if I were the brave one, for her.

We went into the kitchen and Mandy smiled at us both weekly as we sat down. She obviously saw our linked hands but seemed unfazed by it.

"I uh… I take it you two are… uhm… dating?" She asked us with a raised eyebrow.

"I… If we were, what would you do?" Selena asked her nervously.

"I want you to answer my question." She told us as she looked into her coffee and stirred it.

"Yes we are." Selena told her firmly. Mandy looked into Selena's eyes and saw that she looked absolutely petrified. She smiled reassuringly at her daughter who smiled back.

"Selena honey, I love you. I always will. If you're dating Demi then I'll deal with it. I don't particularly like it, and it's not because I don't like Demi because I absolutely adore her, it's just because she's your teacher and if this gets out you'll both be in trouble and I'm not willing to watch my daughter have her heart broken." Mandy said with a small smiled aimed at me quickly before she took Selena's hands in her own across the table.

"Thank you mom. What… what are you going to uhm… to do about it?" she asked Mandy cautiously. Mandy closed her eyes for a few moments and took a shaky breath before opening her eyes again and speaking.

"Nothing. Demi, you are still more than welcome to stay here and if it's what you want then I will support you two. I'll treat you as I treated Alyssa and I won't report anything. I see no need to, but I want you to promise me that you will never hurt my daughter. She's my baby and I love her." Mandy told me with another awkward but reassuring smile.

"I will never hurt her intentionally. Thank you so much." I told her genuinely. I was about to get up and hug Mandy when Selena spoke again.

"So you're okay with us mom?" Selena asked Mandy who nodded. "I thought you were convinced me being gay was just a phase when I told you… what's changed?" She asked confusedly.

"You were fourteen when you told me. If it were a phase it would be over by now. Like I promised, I fully support you in whatever you do." She said with a small grin.

"It doesn't seem like it was that long ago." Selena said, surprised.

"Oh crap! I have like fifteen minutes to get to school. I'll see you in homeroom. Bye." I said as I hugged her awkwardly and went to leave when Mandy stopped me.

"You can give her a kiss you know? As long as it's not too graphic I don't mind too much." She said with a little smile. I nodded and went back to Selena. I pecked her lips quickly and awkwardly before leaving.

**Selena's POV**

Demi left and my mom turned to me.

"So what are the ground rules?" I asked, knowing what was coming next.

"You know me so well. There's only two. One; please keep the kissing and the making out to a minimum in front of me. I don't mind goodbye kisses like that and stuff, but still, keep it minimal. Two; if you sleep with her… please be careful and make sure no one ever finds out. Don't do anything in school because I guarantee you will be caught and don't do anything in public. Other than that, I hope you two are really happy together and do you want some breakfast?"

"Yeah sweet. Bacon and toast please mommy." I said with a fake baby voice to get her to say yes. She chuckled and nodded.

"Coming right up." She said with a grin. Soon after the smell of bacon frying was wafting through the air and making my tummy rumble.

"Smells good mommy." I told her as I pulled two plates out of the cupboard and set them on the table. Then I poured two glasses of orange juice for my mom and me. She turned around, put the bacon and toast onto the plates, and joined me sitting at the table where Demi wasn't mentioned, we just spoke about the usual things.

After a half-hour conversation over breakfast, and truthfully a loss of time, I realised that I too needed to get to school and pick Alyssa up on the way –

Then I remembered that she needed to speak to Alyssa.

"Thanks for breakfast mom, it was delicious, however I need to leave now. I'll see you when I'm home and I'll text you at some point during the day if I get the chance. I love you." I told her quickly as I walked to the door to grab my handbag, slip my shoes on and check my hair quickly in the mirror. I quickly walked back to my mom and kissed her cheek before grabbing my car keys and leaving.

I drove quickly to Alyssa's house and honked the horn for her to come out. She appeared a few seconds later at the doorway with Lucy clinging tightly to her legs, most likely saying goodbye. The door closed behind her and she jumped into my car.

"Let's go, Gomez! We got five minutes to get to homeroom, no time for hello kisses, let's go, go, go!" She shouted dramatically with a wink before pecking my lips. I didn't respond to the kiss so she pulled away and sunk down in her seat slightly as I pulled away from her house.

"Alyssa, we need to talk." I muttered to her as I stopped the car at the traffic lights.

"I knew this was coming." She stated, looking out of the window, most likely avoiding eye-contact with me.

"What do you mean?" I asked her curiously.

"You just kind of cut the date short last night after I told you… what I told you… and I kind of think you've been really distracted, subdued even, whenever we've been together lately. If you're breaking up with me then I'd prefer it if you didn't do the whole dramatic built-up conversation about it and cut to the chase." She said in a monotone. I looked to my hands nervously then back up at her.

"I'm sorry. I just can't do it anymore, it's not right…" I started to tell her.

"There's another girl you like or you've been seeing her behind my back," She said with a nod of her head. I looked at her, shocked that she'd guessed my reasons, "You're not my first ever girlfriend. I know how this kind of talk goes; correct me if I'm wrong though." She told me with a week smile.

"You're right. I'm so sorry…" I trailed off as I pulled into the school parking lot just in time to see everyone walking into the building.

"It's fine. I'll see you in homeroom maybe, I'm going to go to the bathroom." She said quickly before running from the car to the girls toilets. I called after her but she didn't stop so I headed toward the English block to homeroom where Demi was sitting at her desk writing something down.

"You just made it, Selena. Take your seat please." She said, looking up at me and directing a small, flirtatious smile at me. I nodded and went to the back of the classroom. People had stopped staring and throwing things at me as I walked now so I didn't really have a problem getting there.

Demi took the register and spoke to the class about an upcoming assembly, as soon as the bell went the group filed out of the room; eager to get to their first lessons without being late.

"Selena I would like to speak with you please." She called out as I was leaving. I no longer got escorted to my lessons with a teacher because the bullying had stopped and people just ignored me most of the time by now. "Where's Alyssa?" She asked me curiously, looking into my eyes with a smile that reached her dark brown eyes.

"She didn't exactly take to well to me breaking up with her… she said she was going to the bathroom but that was when we arrived, I haven't seen her since and she hasn't text me." I informed Demi with a slightly worried shrug of my shoulders.

Demi looked concerned as well and looked out of the classroom window.

"Do you think you should go and find her?" she asked me quietly.

"I probably should. Can you write me a note so that if I get stopped by another teacher I don't get detention?" I asked Demi. She nodded and wrote on a sticky note.

"Text me when you find her, okay babe?" she asked me. I nodded and winked at her before leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"I love it when you call me babe, honey." I mumbled quietly against her earlobe. She blushed and slapped my arse slightly; discreetly, and I left to find Alyssa who could have been anywhere.

I decided the best place to start would be the toilets she ran into.


	17. Chapter 17

**Selena's POV**

"Alyssa?" I called as I walked quickly into the girls toilets and kicked each of the stall doors. They all opened to reveal no-one behind them, which caused me to start panicking slightly and pick up the pace to get around the school and find her.

I don't know why I was so worried really; she was obviously going to be upset but everyone gets upset. I really can't think as to why I was so worried about her well-being, and I especially can't think why I thought she would do something stupid if I didn't find her.

However, I was right in thinking that she would.

After five minutes of running around the school, looking lost and pretty pathetic, I found Alyssa in the other girls' toilets, sitting in a stall, crying her eyes out.

The stall was locked when I went in and started kicking the doors open but I heard her quiet sobs echoing around the empty room, sounding louder than they actually were.

"Alyssa, open the door honey." I instructed softly as I tapped on the locked door. She didn't say anything or move. I rolled my eyes and began to wonder why I was bothering; it wasn't really my problem that she was upset. But then I realised that it was.

"'Lys, open up or I'm just going to have to climb over." I told her. She didn't open the door after two minutes so I rolled my eyes and went into the stall next to the one Alyssa was in. I climbed carefully onto the toilet seat and pushed myself over the stall and jumped to the floor, just missing Alyssa.

She looked at me with pure desperation in her eyes for a moment before looking back down at her hands.

"Please don't leave me. I need you." She whispered shakily. I almost had to ask her to repeat herself, but just before I did, I realised what she said and felt guilty. Extremely guilty.

"I'm sorry. I just don't feel that way about you anymore. I won't leave you though. I will still always be here for you as a friend, but that's all I can be here as." I told her honestly with a small smile on my lips.

"I love you." She sobbed out quietly a few moments later.

"I know you do. I'm so sorry, Alyssa. I really, genuinely am, but I can't play with your feelings. It's not right. I really just want us to be friends." I admitted as I slowly wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a soft hug to try and calm her down.

"Saying you just want us to be friends is like saying the dog died but you still want to keep it." She said with a small smile on her lips. I chuckled quietly and so did she.

"I know. I'm sorry, but it's what I really want right now. I need you to be my friend, not my girlfriend." I replied. Alyssa took a few seconds before nodding against my shoulder to let me know that her answer was yes.

"Okay. It'll be hard but I can't lose you completely. If friends are all we can be then friends is all we will be." She said with a small, obviously forced, smile. I offered a pretend smile back and rubbed her shoulder gently.

"I'm sorry Alyssa; it's for the best though…" I trailed off apologetically. "We need to go to Miss. Lovato to let her know I've found you. Come on." I told her as I pulled her up gently and we left the stall, with her fingers entwined loosely with mine.

We walked silently through the deserted school halls. Everyone was already in lessons so there was no-one else there. The door to Demi's classroom was closed so I knocked it and waited for her to come out.

"You found her, that's great. You two should go to your lesson now, give me your student planners and I'll write you notes." She said with a smile as she came out. She looked down at out connected hands and her smile faltered slightly but she forced out a fake one.

"Thanks. We'll see you at morning break?" I asked her. Demi nodded as she wrote a note in Alyssa's planner.

"Yeah. That note will cover both of you. See you later." She said with that same forced smile on her face. I nodded, I knew she was upset by me holding hands with Alyssa, she probably thought I'd bottled out of breaking up with her.

Without another word Demi went back into her classroom and shut the door. She obviously had a class with her and I wasn't going to disturb her so I decided I would text her when I got to my lesson.

We arrived at out Math class twenty minutes into the lesson, but after we showed Mr. Bryan the note he just told us to take our seats and carried on teaching. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket about ten minutes later and read the text under the desk.

_1 new message: Demi. :]_

_I thought you were going to break up with her?_

I knew it. I knew she thought I'd wimped out. There were no kisses on the text so I knew she was annoyed.

_I did, we're just friends now xx_

I sent the message and waited five minutes before getting a reply. Obviously it's not very fair for Demi to be texting in class whilst she's trying to teach so she would have had to wait until the class were doing the work and text then.

_1 new message: Demi. :]_

_Okay. Sorry baby xx_

I smiled and replied with a smiley face and two kisses. I put my phone back in my pocket, not expecting a reply to such a simple text.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. At break and lunch Demi had things to do so she just left us in her classroom with her keys. At 3.30 when the end of school bell rang I went straight to Demi's classroom; Alyssa had said she would get the bus because she figured it would be pretty awkward just us two in my car so soon after breaking up.

I knocked the door and she called me in. There were two boys in there that I recognised as Jack and Michael, freshmen.

"Miss. Lovato, a word please?" I asked her, motioning with my hands for her to come out. She nodded and turned to the two boys sitting at the back of the classroom with their feet on the desk and their chairs leaning against the back wall.

"You two stay there. Don't say a word and don't move a muscle. I'll hear you if you do." She warned them. They both nodded and she came out of the door, closing it behind her.

"What's up?" She asked with a small smile.

"Nothing, I was just going to see if you wanted a ride home since you walked this morning." I asked her with a smile back.

"I'm not leaving until half four, I've got them little shits with me." She said as she directed towards the door. I chuckled quietly and shook my head.

"I don't mind waiting. I've got nothing better to do and to be honest I don't particularly fancy another awkward conversation with my mom when I get home. What have them two done anyway?" I asked her. They were known for being mouthy little shits to the teachers.

"They wrote 'Miss. Lovato is a dirty dykey whore' on the whiteboard in permanent marker. For some reason I think they've probably found out that I'm gay." She added sarcastically. I shook my head and looked through the small window in the door. The black lettering on the whiteboard stood out like a sore thumb and it angered me slightly.

"You should have gone to Mrs Jacobs about it. She'd have killed them. You do need to go to her anyway about getting it removed from the board." I told her as if it were obvious. It kind of was.

"Yeah I know, I was going to go tomorrow, I can't leave them two on their own in there anyway." She said with a shrug.

"I'll go and get her now if you want?" I offered. Demi looked through the window at the two boys and saw that they were writing something on the back wall.

"Shit. Yeah please. See you in a minute." She said as she quickly went back into the classroom and started literally screaming at the shocked kids.

I walked quickly to Mrs Jacobs' room and knocked the door, to be called in a few seconds later.

"Selena, how can I help you?" She asked from behind her desk.

"De- uh, Miss. Lovato asked me to come and get you. Some freshmen are in detention with her now for writing some foul things on the whiteboard in permanent pen. They started writing again when she left the classroom to speak to me, can you go down please?" I asked her quietly. Mrs Jacobs always intimidated me, even though she really was lovely.

"Yes of course. Let's go." She said as she led me through the school and into Demi's classroom, where she was still yelling at the two boys. Their newest graffiti said 'Miss. Lovato licks wet pussy.'

I admit it would have made me laugh if it weren't meant in a cruel way. I didn't laugh though because Miss. Lovato's eyes were welling up with tears, which I guessed the two boys couldn't see.

"Demi, stop. I'll take over now. You can go home and when you come in tomorrow the graffiti will be gone." Mrs Foster said with a small comforting smile. Demi turned to face her and nodded.

"Thank you Mrs Jacobs. I would like these two to get schedule changes because I am absolutely not teaching them." She said firmly.

"Yes, of course Demi. You will also receive a written apology from each of them." Mrs Foster said which caused the two lads to shout in protest. "You can both shut up or the suspension I have planned for you will turn into a permanent exclusion." She shouted at them, which caused them both to fall completely silent.

"Thanks. Come on Selena, let's go." Demi said with a forced smile. I nodded and we walked silently out to my car. Once we were in there and had left the school start, tears slipped silently from Demi's eyes. I wanted to put my arm around her and hug her but I knew I couldn't because I was driving.

"Don't cry Demi, beautiful girls aren't supposed to cry." I told her without taking my eyes off the road. Through the mirror I saw her smile at me so I smiled back.

"That didn't stop you from crying last night." I didn't say anything; I waited for her to tell me what happened. She knew what I was waiting for and started explaining. "They just really got to me with what they were saying. I ended up screaming at them about how being gay isn't a choice and then I accidentally told them that I actually am gay and they started taking the piss. It just really upset me." She said with a saddened look in her eyes.

"Baby, don't worry about them, they're nobs. When we get home you can take a bath or something and calm down then we can order Chinese food or something. Whatever you like." I suggested as I pulled into the estate I lived on.

"Yeah I guess. Come in the bath with me?" she asked with a wink.

"If that's what will cheer you up, I guess I'll just _have_ to." I replied with a wink back. Demi giggled and shook her head.

"No seriously, come in the bath with me? We can wear bikini's and stuff again." She added. I smiled and nodded as I pulled into the driveway.

"That sounds nice. We can go in my bath, so that we can tell my mom we're just going to sleep for a bit and she will never know. Plus it has the jet things and a massager on the floor of it." I told her, advertising my bath as much as I could. We got out of the car and went into the house.

"That sounds great. I need to make a phone call to the insurance company about my house, I'm going to go upstairs and call them."

"Okay, I'll be up in a bit, just going to go and say 'hi' to my mom." I told Demi as she headed up the stairs and I went into the living room where my mom was sitting on the couch with a glass of wine, laughing at something someone said down the phone. She saw me come in and ended the conversation before hanging up.

"It's four o'clock, where on earth have you been?" she asked me concernedly.

"Demi had some problems after school so I stayed behind to give her a lift home." I explained.

"Okay then. Do you want some dinner?" my mom offered.

"No thanks, we're going to go for a sleep, we'll be about two hours' tops then we're probably going to order a take-out. Demi's had a really rough day today, some kids were writing evil things about her being a lesbian on her board in permanent pen, and then they found out that she's actually gay. She got pretty upset by it so I want her to relax for the night." I told my mom who nodded.

"Okay, there's a bottle of non-alcoholic wine in the refrigerator if you want it. I don't really want you drinking proper wine on a school night." My mom said with a nod toward the kitchen.

"Thanks. Is Maria here?" I asked, referring to the woman who comes round every so often to do our ironing. My mom nodded and asked me if there was anything I needed ironing. I said no and headed upstairs with the bottle of fake wine.

Demi was still on the phone, I could hear her muffled speech through the door that was closed in her room. I went into my room and through to my bathroom where I started running the bath and lighting candles that were already placed variously around the room.

After ten minutes the three-person bath was full and steaming slightly. The candles were all lit, there were two white dressing gowns hanging on the back of the door, white towels hanging on the rail, and the Taylor Swift album was playing at a medium volume through the iPod dock on the window ledge.

I changed into a grey Armani bikini with red embroidery on it, and put a black Ralph Lauren one on the bed for Demi. I let my hair out of the pony tail, put my clothes from the day in the wash basket, and wrapped a white towel around myself under my arms.

Demi came in a few minutes later and smiled at me.

"You look hot in a towel." She stated with a smirk. She seemed to have cheered up quite a bit.

"Thank you. You look hot no matter what." I reminded her. She smiled and walked up to me so that her body was pressed against mine. The towel around my body dropped to the floor and Demi smirked at me again before capturing my lips softly in her own.

"You taste so nice." I told her without thinking. Demi chuckled quietly and shook her head.

"You do too. I'm going to go and change in my room. I'll be five minutes." she said with a smile. I nodded and then realised that I needed to put the 'wine' into glasses. I ran into the bathroom and quickly poured the wine into two glasses then went back into my bedroom.

Demi was standing there in the bikini with her hair down and a bright pink belly-bar in. She didn't usually wear it; she said she didn't like it very much anymore. I smiled at her and motioned toward the bathroom.

"You did all this?" She asked as we walked into the candle-lit room. I smiled at her and dropped my towel onto the floor again. Demi didn't have a towel on so we both just climbed into the bath. We sat opposite each other and I leant over to kiss her.

Kissing soon turned to Demi leaning against the back of the bath and me lying on top of her, making out with her. We started to lose track of time but I didn't care.

We pulled apart when air became an unavoidable problem but I stayed lying on top of her with her head resting on her chest. She was playing with my wet hair, de-knotting it with her fingers and drawing circles on my back with her other hand. I became really tired, having my hair played with always made me feel sleepy.

"This is really nice." I told her with a lazy smile. Demi smiled back and kissed the top of my head.

"I know. It just feels so natural." She admitted quietly. I hummed in response and Demi pushed me up a bit.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing, my back's gone dead, I want a drink, and you're falling asleep." She explained.

"I was not." I protested with a small pout as Demi took a sip of her drink.

"You're so cute when you pout. It's adorable." She said, resting her finger under my chin and pulling me into her to kiss me softly and caress my cheek with her thumb.

Best bath time ever.


	18. Chapter 18

**Selena's POV**

After our bath we dried off and changed into pyjamas and dressing-gowns. Demi lay on my bed with the TV on the movie channels, with _The Notebook_ paused at the opening credits ready to start. I loved having the ability to pause, rewind and record live TV.

"Come on baby, come to bed." Demi said lazily with a smile. It was around six PM and we were both admittedly very tired after long hard days at school. I wanted nothing more than to just cuddle up with my girlfriend and relax but I had to order the pizza which meant I had to go downstairs and get the menus.

"I'm just gonna run downstairs, I'll be back in two minutes, I promise." I told her, walking quickly out of the room and downstairs after kissing the top of her head.

Grabbing the menu for the pizza, I noticed that there was no noise coming from anywhere else in the house. I started looking around the house and found, instead of my mom, a note with my mom's hand-writing on pinned to the front door.

'_Lena;  
Gone out for drinks with Charlie and Jax. Be back by 1, money in the jar for pizza and whatever else. Behave!  
Love, Mom x_

I grinned to myself at the fact that my mom was out for the night and headed back upstairs with the menu and the night, no longer hungry for pizza, if you catch my drift.

"What took you so long?" Mumbled Demi into the pillow, which caused me to chuckle at her and sit next to her on the bed.

"Nothing. What pizza do you want?" I asked her, throwing the menu to her. It landed on her lap and she shrugged.

"I don't mind. Just get peperoni or something." She said, giving me the menu back. I nodded and quickly dialled the number on the back of the menu, ordering the pizza from the heavily-accented foreign man.

"My mom's gone out for the night, we have the house to ourselves…" I trailed off suggestively, running a finger slowly down Demi's gown-clad back. She lifted her head up from the pillow and turned on her side to face me with a smirk.

"Oh, is that so?" She asked flirtatiously.

"Mhm." I mumbled to her as I closed the small gap between our lips, our faces had grown closer as we were speaking without my noticing. Pressing my lips softly against hers, I let my hands wonder up and down her smooth sides and shifted my body so that I was on top of her, our kiss becoming more heated by the second.

Our lips never left each other's for what felt like forever, however, realistically it was only around ten minutes. I started tugging at the fabric of her loose-fitting t-shirt and she lifted her tanned arms up so that I could lift it over her head.

Her shirt was discarded on the floor and mine followed it soon. It left us both just clad in bras and shorts. I grinned at her stupidly before moving down to start kissing her neck, nipping and sucking in random places. I was trying desperately to find her pulse-point, and once I did, she made it pretty obvious by letting out a deep throaty moan.

I sucked hard on the sensitive skin and rested my hands softly on her breasts through her bra. I started kissing further down, down her chest, on her cleavage and down the valley between her perfectly proportioned breasts.

Demi's hands ran through my hair repeatedly, stroking my head and untangling the small knots and kinks that had formed. Another moan escaped her lips and I started kneading softly at her breasts through her bra.

I moved my hands slowly along the strap of her bra, round to her back where the catch was. I stopped kissing her and looked her in the eye, silently asking her permission to remove the bright blue garment.

A simple nod and a flick of my fingers made the bra become undone and I slid it off her arms.

I couldn't help but just stare for a while. Her breasts were perfect; Perky and proportioned. I'd only ever seen breasts on uhm… inappropriate videos? They were just like hers on there and it made me wonder if she'd had a boob job like the girls in the videos had.

"No, I haven't had anything done to them if that's what you're about to ask." She said with a smirk. I smirked back and raised an eyebrow at her.

"And what makes you think that I was wondering that?" I asked her.

"It's what everyone asks. I've kinda become used to it." She replied with a simple shrug of her shoulders.

"They're gorgeous, Demi… They suit you." I told her embarrassedly. My cheeks turned slightly pink, I was almost certain of it. I didn't leave any time for her to respond as I dipped my head down and captured her left nipple in my mouth.

She moaned once again as I swirled my tongue around the hard pink bud whilst rubbing the other with my right hand. Her hands pushed my head as close as possible to her breasts and I started biting softly and flicking the bud with my tongue.

"Mmm… 'Lena…" She moaned breathlessly. I grinned as I bit down slightly harder before moving my attention to the other nipple.

She growled softly and lifted her chest slightly to try and get me closer to her. I pulled away from her and looked deeply into her beautiful brown eyes.

"You taste so good." I told her without realising, which was followed by an embarrassed blush on my cheeks. To hide my embarrassment and avoid any awkwardness I leant forward and captured her bottom lip between mine, sucking on it gently.

I started kissing down her body again, down her neck, down the valley between her breasts, and down her stomach. I dipped my tongue in her belly-button and gently tugged on the belly-ring with my teeth.

"Mmm… 'Lena… Baby, stop." She moaned out. I pulled away and looked at her, wondering what I'd done wrong.

"Did I do something bad? If I did then I'm really sorry..." I apologised, hoping she would forgive me and let me carry on.

"No baby girl, no you didn't do anything wrong. We've been dating for a day, I don't want to have sex with you yet. I don't want you to think I'm just in it for the sex and I want our first time to be really special, not just a straight-away thing. I want to wait for a while. I'd rather make love to you than have sex with you, as cheesy as it sounds." Demi informed me. I crawled up the bed and lay next to her on my side so that I was facing her. I pulled the blankets over us and pecked her lips softly.

"You're amazing, you know that?" I asked. She looked at me, puzzled. "You just stopped me doing that to you because you want it to be special. I really respect you for that, but just so you know, I don't and never would think you're just in it for the sex. I know you better than that." I explained to her with a soft, reassuring smile playing on my lips.

"Like I said, I just wouldn't want you to think it, regardless of whether or not you actually do. I really like you, Selena, and I don't want to mess this up by doing something as emotional and life-changing as that. I hope you understand that." Demi told me as she stroked my cheek softly with her thumb and wrapped her other arm around my waist, pulling my body tightly against hers.

Her breasts pressed against my own, and although my bra was still in the way of them touching, I felt a warmth travel to my southern region at that fact that there was only one layer of clothing separating us, rather than the usual four.

"Of course I understand."

"That I am glad of. Sounds to me like the food's here." She said as the sound of a motorbike engine revving could be heard through the window outside.

Climbing out of the bed lazily, I went to the window and saw a shiny red motorbike pull up outside of the house. I nodded to Demi and quickly kissed her forehead. "I'll be back in a minute." I told her.

Just as I reached the bottom step, the buzzer from outside of the house sounded loudly and I pressed the 'answer' button.

"Just a second, I'll open the door." I told the person outside kindly through the microphone. An 'okay' came through the speaker and I opened the door.

"Hi, thanks. How much is it?" I asked the typical, spotty, high-voiced teenage boy holding the large pizza box.

"Twenty-three bucks please, darling." He said with a wink. I held back the urge to laugh at that and took the pizza.

"Hang on a second, I need to go and get the money." I told him. I didn't look back at him as I went quickly to the kitchen to grab the money from the jar that my mom left. "Here you go. You can keep the change." I said as I handed him twenty-five dollars.

"Thank you, beautiful. Whilst you were gone I took the liberty of writing my number down on top of the box. Give me a call sometime, I'll take you on a date…" He said forwardly, leaving the sentence hanging for my name. I was desperately trying not to start rolling on the floor with laughter at how forward he was.

"Selena. And I'm sorry, but you're uhm… really just… not my type." I told him, trying to let him down gently.

"I get it. You have a boyfriend. I bet I'm better in the sack than him." He boasted. I really couldn't believe this kid.

"No, actually, I don't have a boyfriend. You're just really not my type." I told him, closing the door quickly so that he couldn't say anything else. I didn't want to seem rude but he was beginning to scare me slightly.

"Don't be like that gorgeous, I love you." He said through the speaker. I actually laughed at that one. I didn't even know his name and he was saying he loved me.

"You don't know what love is buddy. See ya!" I told him through the microphone before running upstairs with the pizza.

"Once again, what took you so long?" Demi asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"The creepy kid delivering the pizza wouldn't leave me alone. He wrote his number on the box, expecting me to call him. He was vile." I told her as I climbed into bed and put the hot pizza box on the bed between us.

"Is he still down there?" She asked me.

"I dunno. Probably, I haven't heard the bike go yet, why?"

"I'm going to go and have a word with him. No one tries to pull my girlfriend, regardless of whether or not they know she's my girlfriend." She said as she threw the blankets off herself and headed out of the room, with me following her to make sure she behaved.

"Come on baby, I know you're still there really." The voice came over the speaker. Demi looked at me with an eyebrow raised and opened the door.

"And who the fuck do you think you are?" Demi asked with her eyebrow still raised as the boy from earlier looked at her with a weird look.

"I'm going to be this pretty little ladies date tomorrow night, seven o'clock, the park down the road. Bring cash for food." He said before starting to walk down the driveway.

"Oh no you don't. I don't know who the hell you think you are, or who you think you're speaking to for that matter, but you don't _ever_ try and pull my girlfriend again, you spotty, disgusting little freak. Get back to work, there's a good little boy." She said as she patted his short greasy hair and then wiped her hand on his jacket in disgust.

"You're a perv! You look way too old to be with her!" He exclaimed, looking between the two of us. _Shit._

"She's not really my girlfriend. She's my big sister and she's being over protective. I'm sorry, you're just not my type and I'm not going to call you. I'd appreciate it if you would leave my property now." I told him as my mom's car pulled into the driveway quietly. He didn't notice as she got out and stood behind him, followed by a man I hadn't seen for months because he'd had to stay at work; My father.

"I'm going no-where until you give me your number." He said stubbornly.

"Is that so?" My dad growled at him, looking down on him. My father was tall, muscly and deep-voiced; the typical 'scary guy.'

"Y-yes sir." Pizza boy turned to face him worriedly. "I'd like to date your daughter." He said shakily.

"Well I believe she has made it quite clear that she doesn't want to date you; I'm pretty sure she has standards, now get away from my house before I have the police here, which can happen in two minutes flat." He ordered him.

"I'm… I'm going no-where." He said, stomping his foot on the floor. My dad looked angry before pizza boy had even got the chance to be scared, my dad grabbed him by his greasy hair and carried him to his motorbike.

"Fuck off you stupid child. Come near my daughter again and I'll destroy you so that they can't even find your body. Go." He told him angrily. Pizza boy didn't say another word; he just sped off, one hand on his head from where my dad had grabbed him.

"Daddy!" I shouted at him happily as I ran and hugged him. I had missed my dad so much in the few months he'd been stuck in India doing work for Microsoft. I nearly cried when he picked me up and carried me into the house bridal style; like when I was little.

My mom and Demi followed behind, talking quietly so that my dad didn't hear what they were saying; he didn't know I was gay yet, I'd never gotten round to telling him.

"Here you go 'Lena bear. Have you missed me?" He asked me with a huge grin on his face. My dad was huge, like really tall. Me, my mom and Demi all looked like seven-year-olds around him.

"Of course I have daddy, I've missed you so much. How long are you home for?" I asked him as I cuddled into his side and he wrapped an arm around me. My mom sat on the other side of him in the same position as me whilst Demi stood there awkwardly.

"Two weeks, then I have to go to Germany for a week. I thought it would be a nice surprise for you so your mom left you that note so that you would be shocked. Was it a nice surprise?" He asked me with a knowing look.

"The best." I told him.

"And who might you be?" He asked, turning to Demi.

"Dad, this is Demi. She's staying with us for a while because her house burnt down. She's my English teacher as well." I explained to him.

"Oh okay, any friend of Selena's is a friend of mine and more than welcome in my house, so Demi, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said, directed at Demi who smiled nervously. My dad then turned to me again. "So how's it going with this Nick boy you were seeing before I left? I hope he's been treating you like a princess." He joked. I looked down at my hands then back up at my dad.

"That's something I've been waiting to talk to you about, Daddy. Nick and I broke up, there's more to it than just a break up though. I'd like to tell you when it's just you and I though, it's not that mom doesn't know, it's just something I'd prefer to be private between the two of us." I rambled on.

"Alright then. Do you want to talk now or would you like to wait a while?" He asked me.

"May as well do it now, rather than just keep you wondering and me waiting. Mom, can you or Demi go up to my room and get the pizza then start eating it in the dining room or something?" I asked my mom, who nodded. They left and closed the door behind them. As soon as the door was fully closed, my dad turned to face me and smiled reassuringly.

"So what is it then, 'Lena bear?" He asked me, taking both my hands in his.

"Please promise me you won't freak out." I begged him.

"I promise baby girl. Heck, I swear I won't freak out, not even if you tell me you're a lesbian." He said jokingly, followed by a chuckle which I didn't return.

"You uhm… you really wouldn't mind?" I asked him quietly.

"Of course not… 'Lena bear, you're my little girl and I'll love you unconditionally, no matter what. Am I right in assuming that you are?" He asked me softly. I didn't look at him; I looked down at my hands and nodded. "You're not just messing me around are you?"

"No Daddy, I'm sorry." I told him, feeling the need to apologise that his 'perfect little girl' wasn't perfect.

"You don't have to apologise. I'm not stupid enough to think that something like that is a choice. I know you can't change it, and I wouldn't want you too. I love you unconditionally, like I said."

"Thanks Dad." I said as he hugged me tightly.

"So, who's the lucky lady then, or are you just browsing at the moment?" He asked me, half-jokingly.

"That's uhm… another thing you have to promise not to freak out about…" I trailed off nervously.

"It's her in there, isn't it?" I didn't say anything. I just nodded.


	19. Chapter 19

**Selena's POV**

"You're dating your English teacher?" He asked me calmly.

"Yes."

"How old is she?"

"Twenty-two."

"Are you happy with her?" He asked me concernedly.

"A lot happier than I've ever been with anyone else." I told him with a smile.

"Then I'm happy for you. Does your mom… Does she know about this?" He asked me.

"Yeah. She found out the day after we got together because she came into Demi's room and saw us in the same bed, cuddled up and kind of worked it out." I told him. A look of horror crossed his facial features and I quickly added more. "We haven't done anything together, you don't have to worry about that."

"You promise me? You would tell me if you had, right?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes dad, I would tell you."

"Good. How long have you and her been uhm… together?" He asked awkwardly. I think it was still sinking in for him.

"Yesterday, but I really like her and I genuinely hope this lasts." I told him with a small smile playing on my lips at the memory of the previous day.

"I'm happy for you baby girl. Now, shall we go and get some of that pizza before your mother and uhm… girlfriend, devour it." He said awkwardly. I chuckled and followed him through to the dining room, where my mom and Demi were talking about the pizza boy.

"I take it your talk went okay?" My mom asked me, looking between my dad and I. He had his arm resting on my upper back and was using his other hand to grab a slice of pizza.

"It sure did. Demi, I'd like a word with you at some point later. It's nothing bad, it's just a 'father talk' that I've given to all of Selena's boyfriends in the past." He said, sitting down next to my mom. I sat next to Demi and she took my hand in hers underneath the table.

"No problem. You're Selena's father, you're obviously going to be protective of her." She said knowingly before taking a bite of her pizza.

It was ten PM by the time we were finished eating, so much for an early night, huh?

"Want to go up to bed?" I asked Demi who was sitting on the couch whilst I lay with my head in her lap and she stroked my head.

"Yeah sure." She yawned out tiredly, stretching her arms. I got up and went over to my parents, who were cuddled up on the other couch.

"Night guys. I love you. Are you coming up to say goodnight in a bit?" I asked them, knowing the answer already because my mom always did, and so did my dad when he was here.

"Of course honey, we'll be up in a minute. Demi, would you mind staying whilst I have that talk with you now?" My dad asked. Demi nodded and I suddenly felt worried about what he would say to her.

I left the room nervously and went upstairs to wait for Demi and my parents, all the while praying that my dad didn't say anything too embarrassing.

**Demi's POV**

"I don't have a problem with you dating my daughter. I admit, the student-teacher thing is a little weird to me but I'm not going to stand in the way if it makes her happy. I swear to god, Demi, if you hurt my little girl, I'll kill you. Understand?" He told me in a deep, intimidating voice. I nodded and looked at Mandy, who looked slightly embarrassed.

"I understand. I won't hurt her. If I do, I will personally come to you and let you kick my ass because if you didn't I'd be doing it to myself 'cause I'd be feeling so awful." I told him honestly.

"Good. You can go up now, that's all I really wanted to say." He said, motioning toward the door. I nodded and got up. Just as I was leaving he called me. "And Demi?" I turned back to face him again. "Welcome to the family." He said with a smile. I grinned back, glad to have been accepted by him as well, and went upstairs and into Selena's room, where she was lying under her covers with her eyes half-closed.

I climbed into the bed and got comfy before Selena shifted over so that she could rest her head in the crook of my neck and kissed my pulse-point softly.

"Goodnight baby." I muttered quietly to her. She smiled lazily against my neck and whispered back.

"Goodnight love."

**Selena's POV**

Demi fell almost straight to sleep and just five minutes after she had, my parents tapped the door quietly and I called them in.

My head was resting in between her neck and shoulder and my arm was slung over her stomach and I was curled into her side. Demi had her one hand resting over her stomach and holding onto my hand, whilst her other arm was underneath me.

"Just coming to say goodnight kiddo." My dad whispered, clearly quite shocked that Demi was in my bed and that we were so close. I knew it was going to take a while for him to completely get used to the fact that I was seeing a girl rather than a boy.

"Night mom, night dad." I mumbled tiredly with a smile. The both came up to me and took it in turns to kiss my forehead goodnight, before leaving.

"We love you." My dad whispered before closing the door. I whispered it back and kissed Demi's neck again before falling asleep myself.

**Two weeks later**

Two weeks passed all too quickly for my liking. The day before my dad was due to leave we all went out for a fancy meal after school on the Friday night of December first, stayed up all night playing on the Nintendo Wii, considering we would all be going to the airport at four AM to take my dad there.

Four AM came around all too quickly and Demi and I were in the back of my mom's Audi whilst my parents were in the front with my dad driving.

We arrived at the airport at five and sat with my dad in the first class departures lounge until six when he was called for boarding,

"I'm going to miss you so much Dad. You're only gone for a week this time though, right?" I asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately not baby girl. Three weeks in Germany. The manager of the German side of the company set up three weeks' worth of meetings and things when it was supposed to be one. I'll be back on the twenty second… back in time for Christmas." He said with a sad smile. He scooped me up into his arms and hugged me tightly.

"I guess we'll see you then, then." I said sadly, resisting my urge to cry.

"Yeah. I hate this just as much as you do 'Lena bear. I'll call you whenever I can. I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy. Have a good time in Germany." I said with a small smile. My dag hugged my tighter before putting me back down onto the floor.

My mom said her goodbyes and my dad turned and went down the tunnel to the plane.

I couldn't stop the few tears slipping from my eyes as he left but it was okay because Demi wiped them away softly with her thumb.

The plane took off and we headed home, all too tired to stay any longer, especially when there was no reason to.

When we got home it was quarter past seven, and we all just went straight up to bed. I was too tired to move, so Demi carried me up and dropped me gently onto the bed where we snuggled up and fell asleep, not waking up until two PM.

When I woke up, Demi wasn't in the bed next to me, so I got up and went downstairs to find her. She was in the study writing something down and working on her school laptop. I assumed that she was planning a lesson or something.

I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. Kissing the top of her head, I looked at her screen. She was apparently planning a lesson on _Macbeth_.

"Morning." I mumbled to her, admittedly still tired.

"Afternoon, you mean?" She offered. I chuckled and moved around the chair to sit on her lap.

"Oh, 'Lena baby, jump up. I need to plan this lesson, I can't have you sitting on my lap distracting me. I'll only be another twenty minutes at the most, then you can sit on me all you want." She compromised with me, biting the back of my neck and sucking on the skin. I moaned quietly, not completely sure where my mom was, and got up after a while.

"Fine then, I'll be in the living room or something." I said, pretending to be annoyed with her.

"Oh come on baby, don't be like that. I tell you what; you go shower and get ready then when I'm finished with this I'll get changed as well and we can go and do something; we can go on a proper date. Would you like that?" She asked with a smile.

"I'd love that, but what if someone sees?" I asked her.

"We'll go somewhere secluded, or just somewhere far away. We could go to the cinema or something if you want, where it's dark and no-one will recognise us?" She asked. I nodded in agreement and kissed her softly before going upstairs. I went into my mom's room where she was lying on her bed watching TV, wrapped up in the covers.

"Mom, can I talk to you for a minute?" I questioned. She looked at the door and nodded tiredly, pointing towards her bed.

"Sure you can, talk away." She said with a small smile.

"Mom, you know how it's hard for me and Demi because we have to hide everything and we can't do normal couple-y things like going out because she's my teacher?" I asked. My mom nodded and I carried on. "Well I was thinking; would you be okay with me and Demi going away for a couple of weeks, to another country, on holiday where no-one there knows that she's my teacher so we can do what we want?" I asked.

"If that's what you want. Where are you thinking?" She asked.

"I don't really know. Somewhere hot, somewhere soon. Probably the Caribbean or something." I told her with a shrug.

"If that's what you want to do then that's fine by me. Do you want me to book it for you? I don't think they'll let you book because you're under eighteen, unless you want Demi to do it?" She asked me.

"No, I want to surprise her. If you could do it then that would be great. I'll look online now at places and let you know?" I asked. My mom nodded in agreement. "Is there a spending budget?"

"Is there ever a spending budget?"

"No?" I asked her, unsure of the answer.

"Then there isn't one now. Go ahead and look, I'll go down to the travel agents whenever you're ready." She said with a smile. I nodded and left her room, heading into my room and turning on my laptop.

After twenty minutes of scrolling through hotels, I found one in Jamaica that looked beautiful called Sunset Beach resort; all inclusive for $2000 per person per fortnight. It looked pretty much perfect for what it was intended.

"Mom! Can you come here a minute?" I called. Demi was still working downstairs and my mom came in and looked at my laptop screen.

"That's lovely. Do you want me to book there?" She asked. I basically gave her details before she pointed out a potential problem.

"What about Demi getting time off work if she doesn't know about it?"

"Shit, I didn't think about that one…" I thought about it for a few moments before coming up with a plan. "I'll tell Demi that we're going away for two weeks to stay with Grandma and Grandpa, I'll tell her they want to meet her and talk her into getting the time off work." I said ingeniously.

"That's a pretty good plan. I'll book it for you and let you know the dates, then you can tell Demi and she can get the time off. If she can't then we'll think of something. Okay honey?" My mom asked. I nodded and hugged her affectionately.

"Thanks mom. I'm going for a shower and stuff then me and Demi are going out." I told her. My mom nodded and I went to get ready.

After half an hour of showering and drying my hair up, I got changed into black skin-tight jeans, a white t-shirt and a black waistcoat, topped off with a black fedora and went downstairs to find Demi, who was still planning her lessons.

"It's been an hour, are you nearly done?"

"Sorry baby, lost track of time. I'm done now." She saved the work, closed the laptop screen and turned round to face me. "Wow… You look gorgeous." She complimented me. "I mean, not that you don't always look gorgeous, because you do, but today you look… y'know, especially gorgeous." She rambled. I giggled and moved to straddle her lap.

"I know what you meant. Thank you. I'd tell you the same, but I think the better word would be completely breath-taking." Today she was dressed in a royal blue Amy Winehouse t-shirt that read 'Rehab? No, no, no', and white jeans. Her hair was up in a loose pony-tail and she had on a necklace that I'd recently brought her with the two female Venus signs linked together. She hadn't taken it off since I'd given it to her.

"You're a little charmer, aren't you?" She asked with a huge smirk. I chuckled and she wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"That I am lovely. That I am." I told her with an obnoxious tone in my voice. Demi laughed loudly as we climbed into my car.

"So where do you want to go?" She asked me, even though I was in the driver's seat.

"I don't know. How about we go to the cinema? Like you said; it's dark in there." I asked with a casual shrug of my shoulders.

"Yeah sure. I'll check the cinema times before we go. Anything in particular that you want to watch?" She asked. I shook my head and she pulled her phone out of her pocket. "There's three films starting in twenty minutes time; _The social network, Paranormal Activity 2 3D_ and _Life as we know it._"

"I don't mind as long as it's not _Paranormal._ I still get the occasional nightmare from the first one, and I watched it over a year ago. How about _Life as we know it?"_ I asked. Demi agreed and I pulled into the cinema car park.

"I take it we can't act all 'couple-y' until we actually get into the dark theatre?" I asked her, although the answer was already obvious.

"I'm sorry baby, but no, we can't… Just in case there's anyone here from school. I know it sucks, but it won't be forever." She told me, slightly saddened it seemed. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I knew from the buzz pattern that it was my mom calling me.

"I know. I know it's not your fault either. How about you go get the tickets and I'll get the popcorn and drinks?" I asked as we walked in to try and get on my own to call my mom back.

"Yeah sure. I'll come get you when I've got them since the concessions line is a lot longer than the tickets one." Demi said with a smile. I nodded and left.

I called my mom back and got in the queue.

"Hey honey." My mom greeted me when she answered.

"Hey mom. Did you sort it?" I asked her.

"Yeah. It's booked for the fourteenth of January and you'll be coming back on the twenty-eighth. It's all-inclusive and you'll travel by limo to the hotel from the airport. Just tell Demi that you're going to visit family a few towns over, and then surprise her when you get to the airport or something?" My mom asked me.

"Yeah I will. That's great mom, thank you. I have to go, Demi's coming. I love you. Bye." I said, cutting her off as Demi grinned at me.

"Hey. Who was that?" She asked.

"Just my mom. Listen, uhm… On January fourteenth we're going to visit my Grandparents in Texas for two weeks. I want you to come with us because it'll be a good chance to have a get away from school. You up for it?" I asked her, inwardly praying that she'd say yes.

"I don't know. I'll have to try and get the time off work but it should be okay. I'll speak to Mrs Jacobs on Monday but it should be fine because I haven't used any of my three weeks paid vacation." She said as we got to the front of the queue.

"A medium popcorn and a large lemon-soda please?" I asked. I turned to Demi. "Did you want anything else?"

"No thank you."

"Okay, that's seven dollars please." Said the blonde girl behind the counter before I handed her the correct money.

"There's your change and enjoy your movie."

"Oh I think we will." I whispered to Demi as we walked off and into the theatre that was screening _Life as we know it._

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I haven't been motivated to write after everything that's happened with Demi. I have a couple more chapters written and I normally post the next chapter when I finish another one. I wrote this waaaay before Demi went to rehab. The t-shirt with Amy Winehouse on genuinely was not a joke, I just wrote it ages ago. Now I felt the need to add this AN. I don't know when I'll next be posting, but I doubt it will be too soon. Sorry.**

**Reviews. :]**


	20. Chapter 20

**Selena's POV**

The movie was funny. I think. In all fairness we spent most of the time on the back row making out, after we'd checked that the only other people in there were a couple in their mid-twenties nearer to the front and a group of about twenty young children, there for someone's birthday.

After the movie I decided to take Demi out for dinner. We didn't go anywhere fancy, just to hooters.

"Two burgers with fries and a large coke to share please." I ordered after a blonde woman with huge breasts came over to take our order. She wrote it down and left, whilst I watched Demi quickly scan the room for anyone from school. It was risky, going on a date in a very public place, but every other couple got to do it.

"There's no-one here that we know. We're good." She said with a smile. I grinned at her and took her hand in mine across the table.

"So it doesn't matter if I kiss you then?" I asked her.

"I would be more than happy if you did."

I leant forward and captured her lips softly in my own across the table. It was so great being able to kiss her in public, it felt natural and right. We only broke apart when the waitress from earlier cleared her throat from beside the table.

"Here's your coke ladies, your food should be here shortly." She said awkwardly as a blush crept its way onto Demi's cheeks. I giggled quietly at her, triggering a glare from her sent in my direction. I knew it was only a joking glare, but it was quite scary.

"Thank you, sorry about that." Demi apologised embarrassedly. I held back my urge to giggle again as the waitress replied.

"It's no problem, I'll be back soon with your food." She told us with a clearly practised and fake grin. I faked a grin back at her and she left. Demi kicked me under the table and I quickly turned to face her.

"Whaaaat?" I whined at her like a child.

"You just gave her a really sarcastic smile… we're going to get spit in our burgers or floor-fries or something now!" Demi whined, desperately trying to cover her smile. I chuckled at her and shook my head.

"It's okay, whatever one she gives to me, I'll swap with you so you can have the spit floor food. Thanks for caring so much babe." I told her cheekily with a wink.

"You're lucky you're cute, I don't think I can kick you again." She replied. I smiled and leant across to quickly peck her lips. Her lips were sweet from the coke and slightly sticky from the amount of sugar in it but it was still nice.

"Do you think you'll be able to get the time off work to go and visit my grandparents then?" I asked her hopefully. Demi shrugged and took a sip of the coke.

"I don't really know. Why do you even want me to go, isn't it just a family thing?" She asked me, clearly thinking she would feel out of place there. I would probably feel the same way if I thought I was going to visit my student-girlfriends grandparents.

"I know, but I really want you to meet them. They're great and you're my girlfriend, you should meet all my family. If I had you there it would help with the whole 'coming out' to them thing, rather than having to tell them I'm a le… gay, I could just introduce you as my girlfriend." I lied. Don't get me wrong, I did not like lying to her in the slightest.

"Oh yeah sure… 'Hey nan, hey grandad. This is Demi my girlfriend, oh by the way, she's also my teacher.' Lena baby, I know the conversation went okay with your parents but that was luck. Older people are generally more disgusted by that kind of thing." She told me, sarcastically telling me how the conversation could go. I couldn't help but chuckle at the way she said it. She's so sarcastic but so amazing.

"They'd be fine with me being gay." I told her.

"I'm talking about the teacher thing, dumbass." She said with an eye-roll. I giggled and leant across to peck her lips quickly.

"I know. But please try and come, it'll be great. We don't necessarily have to tell my grandparents that you're my teacher, but you have to come." I told her. If she said she didn't want to come then the whole holiday would completely go to waste.

"Okay I'll come, I'll still have to make sure I can definitely get the time off work though. I'll talk to Mrs Jacobs tomorrow and check; it may be too late notice so she'll probably struggle to find a cover. If she can't find one then I won't be able to come." She explained with a small smile.

"Okay, I just hope she can find one." I said quietly as we watched the waitress from before head over with a tray that had our food on it. As she put the food on the table I couldn't help but smirk at Demi, remembering when she had brought our drinks over. Demi knew what I was thinking and blushed slightly which I thought was so indescribably cute.

"Here's your food ladies, enjoy." She said, slightly bitterly. I resisted my urge to laugh and swapped my food with Demi's.

"What are you doing that for? They're exactly the same." Demi said with a slight confused look.

"You were the one that said about the spit floor food. I told you I'd swap them over so you could take the gross stuff." I told her, sticking my tongue out in a childish manor and taking a fry from the plate that was formerly Demi's.

"You bitch. You're the one that had to be sarcastic with her earlier, you should put up with the dodgy food." She said sadly. I smiled and pecked her lips quickly across the table.

"I know. But it's not gonna happen babe." I told her with a wink, munching on my fries happily. Demi rolled her eyes and pulled the burger apart, clearly checking for spit. I don't think she found any though because she started to eat it cautiously.

"I really hope you can get the time off of work, it'd be great." I said with a smile as I started on my burger and Demi examined her fries.

"Me too. When we've eaten these do you want to go back to yours and watch a film?" she suggested as she slowly ate a small fry.

"Well, really I was thinking that we could go out for the night, like to a club or something. I kinda figured since we're already out…" I trailed off, before taking another bite of my burger.

"You're not old enough to get into a club." She said with her eyebrows furrowed. I grabbed my purse and took out my fake ID card, sliding it across the table to Demi.

"What's this?" She asked me, picking it up. Her eyes widened when she realised what it was. "Please tell me this isn't a fake ID." She said, holding it in front of her face and staring at the picture of me and most likely the date of birth which claimed I was twenty-one.

"Guilty." I told her with a cheeky grin. Demi shook her head at me and looked back at the card.

"Where the hell did you get hold of this?" She asked me.

"I've had it for ages, I used to go clubbing every weekend back when people actually liked me." I told her, reminiscing about the last time I went and ended up holding Meg's hair back for her as she threw up in the toilets… or it might have been her holding my hair back.

"Oh God, now I'm in two minds over what to do here because being your teacher I can't let you go out with an illegal form of identification, but then being your girlfriend I don't want to be a total party pooper." She said as she face-palmed. I took the ID card out of her hand, and she shook her head.

"You shouldn't have that Sel." She said sadly. I really wasn't expecting her to react like this.

"I know, but I thought maybe you might like that we can go out and do normal adult things, because I bet you've missed doing that with your ex-girlfriends?" I asked her.

Obviously, because I was under twenty-one, I couldn't go out drinking, yet Demi was twenty-two, so she could. I knew she'd missed being able to do that.

"I guess, a little, but that doesn't mean I want you to have a fake ID!" She added on quickly. I shrugged my shoulders at her and put it in my bag.

"Baby, you just admitted you miss it, I don't see why we can't go out just for one night so you can have an adult night again." I told her as I finished the last of my burger.

"Okay fine, you win, we can go out tonight, but I'm not happy about your ID."

"Really?" I asked her excitedly.

"Yes really." She said with a small grin.

"Okay cool, where do you want to go?" I asked her.

"We could go to Rubies?" Demi suggested with a shrug. I looked at her confusedly. "It's a lesbian club, it's not far away and it's really popular." She explained with a smile. I didn't even know there was any gay bars around here; shows that my knowledge of my own sexuality is minimal.

"Sounds interesting, what time is it now?" I asked her. Demi pulled her phone from her pocket and looked at the screen.

"Seven. Shall we go back to yours, get ready and go? It opens at eight so we'll probably be there for around nine and that's happy hour. The good entertainment starts at half nine." She said with a naughty grin.

"And by good entertainment you mean…?" I asked her, leaving the sentence hanging for her to finish.

"The strippers and pole dancers." She said as she got up and put her jacket on.

"Well but it bluntly why don't you?" I asked her sarcastically as I put my own jacket on and pulled out a twenty, which I lay on the table for the waitress to take.

"Well you asked." She stated matter-of-factly. I grabbed my purse from the table and we walked outside. It was dark and cold, there were a few cars in the car park, none of which were occupied nor that I recognised.

As we stood by my car Demi pulled me close to her by my jacket and she ended up pressed between me and my car. I knew what she wanted so I leant down to her and kissed her lips softly. She moaned in her throat which caused her lips to vibrate just the tiniest bit.

Her mouth opened slightly and I let my tongue slip in through her lips and meet hers lightly.

It soon turned into a battle between our tongues and didn't end until I couldn't breathe, I was in dire need of air, otherwise, trust me I wouldn't have stopped.

"We need to go so that we can get ready. Kissing in public is going to be risky for us until the day you turn eighteen. Even if we don't recognise anyone, it could still always get back to someone at school. We aren't a normal couple 'Lena and as much as I hate it, public displays of affection are going to have to stay minimal." She explained as she ran her hand through my hair softly.

"I know that, but you were fine with me kissing you in there, what's changed?" I asked her curiously.

"We were inside then, we could see who was around because it was a closed off space. Here anyone could be watching us from anywhere, do you understand that?" she asked me sadly.

"Of course I understand that, I'm not an imbecile." I told her.

"Good, I wasn't implying that you are, but you're younger than me and I presume this is your first risky relationship, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Well then. This is the first time you've ever worried about getting caught and therefore don't understand fully that you have to be so indescribably careful." She told me sadly and we both got into my car.

"I'm not five, I understand that we have to be careful, I know the consequences of all this." I told her, thinking to myself that she should already know that I know all of it.

"I know you're not, baby, but some people find things harder to comprehend than others; I guess you're just a very mature and level-headed young lady." She said with a smile as I started the engine.

"You forgot to mention hot." I said with a wink.

"Sorry… A very mature, level-headed and hot young lady," She corrected before leaning across to peck my cheek softly. I pulled out of the parking space and started the twenty minute drive home.

"That's much better." I joked. Then I realised something. "Dem, you were saying about me never having had a risky relationship before, by that, I take it you have?" I asked her cautiously; unsure of whether or not I would be touching on thin ice.

"Not exactly a risky one, it was when I was younger, your age to be exact. I was seeing a girl who I stayed with for seven and a half months. My parents didn't know about it so we had to hide it from them, they never found out so I have seven and a half months of practice. I know what I'm doing when it comes to hiding relationships." She said with a small, sad smile. I realised what she'd said and was kind of surprised.

"I've never once heard you mention anything to do with your parents." I whispered to her, again, unsure if I was treading on forbidden territory.

"No, I uhm, well, we don't speak anymore, I haven't spoken to them for… well, four years." She said awkwardly. My eyes widened with shock. I couldn't understand how someone could stop speaking to their parents and be seemingly unaffected by it.

"Why?" I asked without thinking, instantly regretting it. There had to be a reason and it could have been something bad for her to discuss. "If you don't mind my asking, I mean." I added in quickly.

"No, I don't mind. A few days after my eighteenth birthday, Emma and I broke up, it was a pretty rough break-up and I was deeply affected by it, I really thought that I was in love with her. I was completely heart-broken; I went into like a major depression. I didn't leave my room and my parents were really worried about me. I cried all night and day, I slept a lot of the time and was literally living off a couple of mouthfuls of food a day, which most of the time I would throw back up. After about a week my mom and dad both came into my room and pulled me up on what was wrong. I broke down and told them everything about Emma. They took it horribly, and kicked me out for the night. They're the most homophobic people I've ever come across." She explained with a saddened expression. I pulled into the drive of my house and unbuckled her seatbelt.

I tapped my knee, motioning for her to come and sit on my lap, which she did. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around my neck.

"The next morning I went home and a bunch of my stuff was on the front garden in black bags with a note taped to it. The note said; _Demetria, take your stuff and keep out of our lives, we want no lesbians living under our roof. We completely wash our hands of you and want nothing to do with you._ I sat and cried in my car for hours on end. When it started to get dark I went to a cheap hotel and got a room there for the night whilst I figured out what to do. I had a bank account set up from when I was born which had a few thousand dollars in it for my future, so I dipped into that. I stayed with a friend for a few weeks and got a job until I managed to find a cheap flat to rent for just two hundred dollars a month. With such a cheap flat I could afford college with my job providing I didn't live in student housing." She finished sadly. I could have cried at her story, it was so sad.

Demi wasn't crying, she just looked extremely sad. I smiled weakly at her and kissed her lips softly.

"You don't know how lucky you are to have parents that accept you for who you are, Sel."

"I think I do, I feel so bad for you with all that happened with your parents." I told her.

"Thanks. Anyway, let's not let my story ruin our night, let's go and get ready." She said with a sudden smile.

"Okay then babe, I'm buying you a lap dance to cheer you up… you can do that there, right?" I asked her.

"I don't think so, how about you just give me one when we get back?" She asked me seductively before biting my earlobe gently. I blushed slightly at her words and we both climbed out of the car.

"I uh… I don't… I thought we… waiting?" I babbled, completely unsure of whether or not she was being serious.

"Relax sweetie, I was kidding. I meant what I said about waiting you goof. Let's go get ready." She said with a laugh.


	21. Chapter 21

**Selena's POV**

It was 9.30 when we got out of the taxi at the club. Demi was dressed in white skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with diamanté's spelling 'no fucking angel' across her breasts. I loved it, it really highlighted her hips and stomach because it was tight but baggy at the same time; kind of difficult to describe.

I, on the other hand, was wearing black skinny jeans, a bright red t-shirt and a back waistcoat to match.

"That's twenty dollars please ladies. Be careful tonight… pretty, young girls like yourselves out late; you never know what could happen. Make sure you get a taxi back because it's scary the kind of things you hear about." The old taxi driver said shaking his head. I handed him a twenty and took Demi's hand in my own.

"Thanks, we will do. Have a nice night." I called to him as we both climbed out of the cab.

"Hey there Demi, long time no see. How's it going?" asked a very butch girl guarding the door in a security guards outfit. There was loud music pounding from inside and smoke pouring out of the doors. It was only from a smoke machine, obviously. It's weird that I didn't even know this place existed.

"Hey Lauren, I know, I've been really busy with work and stuff." She said with a shrug.

"Oh yeah, you're a teacher now, right?" Demi nodded with a small grin and looked at me with a wink. "No Lindsay tonight? You two used to be attached at the hip." She said curiously.

"No, we broke up months ago." She said calmly, seemingly unaffected by the mention of her break up.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, anyway, I won't keep you out in the cold, enjoy your night love." She said as she opened the door and more smoke poured out. I went to follow Demi in the Lauren put her arm in front of me to stop me.

"Hold up sweet cheeks, I'm going to have to ask you for some ID I'm afraid." She said as Demi stopped halfway in the portal. I grabbed the ID card out of my pocket and showed it to her and she examined it carefully.

"Right okay then, lean against the wall, put your arms above your head and put your bag on the floor." She instructed. I looked to Demi, completely shocked and confused, but Demi just nodded for me to do it.

Lauren started feeling the sides of my body, my back, my front and in my pockets.

"You're clean. Do you have a bag or anything?" she asked.

"No… just pockets." I told her.

"Right, empty them please." She told me strictly.

"But you just che…" I was interrupted by Demi.

"'Lena just do it." She almost hissed at me.

I turned out my jean pockets where one hundred and fifty dollars fell to the floor, followed by my iPhone, my house keys and my fake ID.

"Okay, you're completely clean, sorry about that. Enjoy your night." She said with a friendly smile. I looked at her confused and picked my things up. Once the door was shut again I turned to Demi and looked at her quizzically.

"What in God's name was that all about?" I asked her.

"She was searching you for drugs, it always happens."

"Why weren't you searched?" I asked her curiously as we sat down at a table near to the pool table and the dance floor where there were three silver poles fixed in the middle.

"Lauren's known me since I was like five, she knows what I'm like and that I would never try to bring drugs into her club." She explained. "Would you like a drink?" She asked me.

"Yeah please; a coke." I told her with a smile.

"Selena, are you forgetting where you are?" She asked me with a raised eyebrow. I looked at her with a questioning look before she called a brunette waitress in just a G-string and a t-shirt with no bra on over. "Can I get eight shots of vodka and two 'Wet Pussies' please?" She asked, sticking a twenty in the girls G-string with a wink.

"It's coming right up sweet cheeks." She said as she walked off writing down Demi's order.

"What in God's name is a 'Wet pussy'?" I asked her, assuming it was some kind of cocktail.

"Well sweetie, if you don't know what one of those is, you can't be a very good lesbian." She said with a wink. My eyes widened as I realised what she meant and I kicked her softly under the table.

"You ordered two wet girls?" I asked her, completely shocked.

"No honey, I was kidding. I'd order at least three. It's a cocktail; Amaretto, Crown Royal and Red bull. They're absolutely lush." She explained. I relaxed a little as the waitress came over with our drinks. She put four shots in from of me and four in front of Demi, then she out the two 'Wet Pussies' in the middle of the table.

"One, two, three… Go!" She said, looking at me and Demi. Demi started drinking her first shot quickly, so I copied her. The vodka burned my throat but it was soothing after a while. Demi finished her last shot seconds before I did and the waitress grinned at me.

"Better look next time maybe." She said as she walked off. I started coughing from the vodka and Demi pushed the drink closer to me.

"Drink the Pussy." She instructed. I nodded and took a sip of the cocktail; which I must admit really was delicious. I grinned at Demi and wiped my mouth after the pink froth settled around my lips.

"Feeling it?" She asked, taking a few gulps of her own cocktail.

"Kind of. Shall we get some more shots?" I asked her and I waved a waitress over.

"Feisty one you are. Go for it!" She called as the music seemed to get louder.

"Ten shots of Tequila please!" I ordered, handing the same waitress as before a twenty again. She shook her head and pointed to her G-string.

"In there honey or you don't get your drinks!" She called. I looked at Demi who nodded and put the twenty loosely in the G-string. "I'll be right over ladies."

"Was that your first time doing that?" Demi asked me knowingly. I nodded and took another mouthful of my drink. My teeth started to feel weird; they were numb and tingly when I pressed them together. Demi noticed me pressing them together and shook her head. "You little lightweight! You're tipsy!" She exclaimed.

I sunk in my seat slightly and was about to reply but we were approached by two women. One was tall and blonde, very pretty with big boobs. The other was your typical dyke; dark short hair and a checked shirt. I grinned at them both and so did Demi.

"Can we buy you ladies some drinks?" asked the blonde woman.

"We've just ordered actually. Thank you anyway though." I replied with a smile.

"How about a game of pool then, we could play doubles?" Asked the dark haired woman. They both seemed friendly and around twenty-one. They didn't look older than Demi who was only twenty-two.

"I don't see why not. How about you two go and rack up whilst we wait for our drinks?" Demi asked with a charming cute grin. The dark haired woman nodded and headed over to the pool table.

"You any good at pool babe?" Demi asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not the best, but I can play." I told her as our drinks were laid out in front of us. This time I was ready. I wrapped my hand around a shot glass, ready for the waitress to count down again.

"One, two, three… Go!" I downed shot after shot until all five were gone and my throat was practically on fire. I beat Demi though and quickly swallowed some of my cocktail.

"Nice one girlie." Said the waitress as she collected the shot glasses and walked off. I grinned lazily at Demi, knowing that the alcohol had gone to my head. I was such a frigging lightweight!

"Come on baby, let's go play pool, they've set up now. Grab your drink." She instructed as she helped me up. I followed her to the pool table where the two women were dusting their cue's.

"You two versus us?" I asked the blonde one who nodded, passing me a cue. I took it from her and looked to Demi.

"Care to help me break m'lady?" I asked her lazily. Demi chuckled and stood behind me with her body pressed into mine as I leant over the table. She helped me take the shot and we potted a Red ball.

We talked, drank and played pool until One AM with the two women whose names we learned to be Jessica and Polly. Jessica was the dark haired one, who actually came across as a bit of a softie, despite her tough guy image. Polly just came across as your typical girlie dumb blonde, which was quite funny.

"S-So what's the d-deal with you guys?" Polly asked as we all sat to a table, having had enough of playing pool for the night.

"Demi's my girlfriend, a-and she's amaaaaaaazing!" I told Polly, followed by a hiccup. Demi giggled and put her arm around my shoulder, pulling me into her so that I was leaning against her chest.

"'Lena baby… I… I'm gonna go potty. Be r-right back. Kay?" She asked me. I nodded and she got up, leaving me with Polly and Jessica. We talked for what felt like hours but in reality it was only ten minutes before I realised that Demi still wasn't back.

"H-Hey, Do y-you know where DemDemiDemi is?" I asked them both as I looked round. They both shrugged and I heard Demi's voice from the small smoky well-lit stage at the front of the room. She was sitting with a guitar in front of a microphone, speaking into it, well, more like slurring.

"T-this is a song I wrote for my girlfriend Selena, she's beautiful and she's a-amazing. I don't care if all of you lot hate it, a-a-as long as she l-like it." She mumbled into the microphone. Me, Jessica and Polly started walking forward and moved to the empty table directly in front of the stage. Demi caught my eye and grinned at me before she started playing.

"Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day

Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are."

She finished and pulled the guitar off. I got up onto the stage, although I did nearly fall and Demi had to catch me. I pulled Demi straight into me and kissed her full on the mouth, not giving a shit who was watching.

She grinned into the kiss and a few of the girls in the back of the club wolf-whistled. I didn't care though, I just pulled Demi closer to me which resulted in both of us falling off the stage. I fell onto my back with Demi on top of me but I didn't feel any pain because in all honesty I was completely wasted and I was still kissing my beautiful girlfriend.

We stayed out until three AM when the club closed. I was shattered and so was Demi so we called and cab and said goodbye to Jessica and Polly, but not before exchanging Facebook URL's.

"Baby that song was b-beautiful." I told her whilst sitting in the back of the cab. Demi grinned at me and captured my lips in hers.

We got back home and snuck into the house, trying not to wake my mom up. To my surprise she was awake and watching TV, _Family Guy._

"Hey girls, did you have a nice night?" She asked without looking up from the TV.

"I-It was amaaaaaazing! D-Demi wrote me a sing and it w-was beeeeautiful!" I told her, trying so hard to speak normally but I couldn't. My mom looked up at Demi and got up from the couch. She lifted my chin with her fingers and looked into my eyes.

"Bloody hell 'Lena! How much has she had Demi?" She turned to Demi, obviously referring to alcohol.

"I don't know, she's had a-a lot. She's v-v-very drunk. We were g… we were going to beddy bies." She mumbled, somewhat ashamed to my mom, who shook her head and sat back down.

"Go up to bed then girls, I'll bring you both some aspirin in the morning. Goodnight." She said with a small chuckle. Any other mom would be pissed off that her seventeen year old daughter had come home drunk with her girlfriend, but hey, my mom wasn't 'any other mom.'

"Night mommy. I laaaaav you." I told her as I sloppily kissed her cheek. She wiped it with the back of her hand and patted my back. Demi guided me awkwardly up the stairs and despite nearly slipping twice, we made it to my room with no problem.

"Come o-on baby, geet neked." I said with a wiggle of my eyebrows. Demi chuckled and shook her head, pulling off her shirt.

"In your d-dreams. Take yer pants off." She instructed. I did as she said so I was just wearing my underwear, top and waistcoat. I pulled the waistcoat off as well and belly-flopped onto my bed. Demi pulled her own pants off and jumped on top of me. I let out a gasp from the extra weight and shifted so that my lips were directly underneath hers.

I connected our lips quickly as I ran my hands lazily up and down her bare sides. She still had her bra and panties on whilst I still had a shirt on, which I hadn't noticed Demi was attempting to take off.

"L-lift your arms up bab." I complied and she lifted my t-shirt over my head and threw it on the floor.

For about an hour we made out sloppily, running our hands up and down each other's bodies and through each other's hair. Demi stopped kissing me at some point, and when I looked up at her she was fast asleep on top of me. I grinned to myself and pecked her lips softly.

"Goodnight baby."


	22. Chapter 22

**Selena's POV**

Christmas eve. A day for last minute wrapping presents, last minute buying presents, and general last minute Christmas-y crap. It was Seven PM and my mom, dad, Demi and I were all sat at the table enjoying our annual pre-Christmas meal, which as usual, a barbeque chicken pizza.

"Demi, you've finished all of your Christmas shopping, I take it?" My dad asked after finishing his mouthful of pizza. Demi looked up at him and nodded, swallowing the drink that was in her mouth.

"Yeah I've finished, I just need to do some last minute wrapping. I'm probably going to go and do it after this if you don't all have something planned." She said politely to my dad with a smile.

"We usually sit and watch _The Polar Express_ after our pizza but you don't have to. You can just join us after or something if you want." My mom told her as she pushed her plate away slightly, signalling she was done.

"I can help you with your wrapping if you'd like." I offered with a wink. Demi and I had been getting extremely touchy-feely as of the last week. Literally every moment we were alone Demi would attack me with her lips, hug me tight or just do something along those lines.

"Ha, no you can't, you watch the film with your parents and I'll come down to you when I'm done, it won't take me too long anyway." Demi told me with a light squeeze of my hand which she was holding under the table.

"Okay then babe. Come down as soon as you're finished." I instructed with a grin.

An hour later, I was sitting on one couch under my duvet, whilst my parents were on the other couch, with my dad's arm around my mom's shoulders and a sleeping bag covering the pair of them. The film was playing and it had gotten to the part where the spooky puppets and abandoned toys were scaring the kid.

The living-room door opened slightly and Demi slipped in quietly. I patted the couch next to me and Demi sat there quietly. My mom and dad both smiled at Demi before redirecting their attention to the TV.

Demi patted her lap and I shifted so that I was lying across the couch with my head in her lap. Her fingers started running through my hair lovingly and I became tired at the motion of her hands. She quickly placed a kiss on my forehead and started to watch the film.

"I love this part." Demi mumbled to me quietly as I was half-asleep. It was the part where they're singing at the back of the train. Come to think of it, they would have froze doing that. It was snowing and they were on a train in nothing but pyjamas. They probably would have got pneumonia or something.

The film finished around nine. My mom got up and turned it off, switching to regular TV and flicking through the channels. She landed on _The Wizard of Oz, _which was five minutes into it. It was a traditional Christmas movie so no-one complained when it was put on. I knew Demi loved the film, she'd mentioned it to me before when she was reading the book with some of her seventh graders.

It was eleven thirty when the film finished and I was absolutely shattered. I was struggling to keep my eyes open and my head span every time I moved. I yawned loudly and Demi looked down at me with a grin.

"You're tried babe. Do you want to go up to bed?" She asked me as she twirled a strand of my hair around her fingers. I nodded with another yawn and got up slowly, not wanting to get head-rush or anything.

"Night mom. Night dad. I love you." I said as I walked over to the both of them and kissed their cheeks.

"Night honey, we'll be up in a bit." My dad said, pressing the off button on the TV.

Demi and I left the room and walked up the stairs. Demi was walking behind me with her arms wrapped around my waist and her head resting on my shoulder.

"Baby, you should have said you were tired, we could have come up earlier. You're falling asleep." Demi said as we got to the upstairs landing. I shrugged slightly and pushed my bedroom door open.

"I was comfy where I was, and I quite like _The Wizard of Oz._ Anyway, I can never sleep on Christmas, so if I get that tired on the couch I should hopefully go to sleep pretty easily." I explained before opening my closet and kicking the pile of presents out of the way before Demi could see them.

I grabbed my Christmas pyjamas; a red set with Christmas trees and Rudolph on them dotted around randomly. After putting them on quickly and buttoning them up, I went to brush my teeth and jumped into bed. Demi got into bed a few minutes later and pulled the covers over both of us.

I moved so that I was cuddled into her side and she wrapped her arm around me. I kissed her neck softly and nuzzled my head in between her neck and shoulder.

"You're really beautiful, you know that?" She asked me in a voice barely above a whisper. She moved my hair from my face and hooked it behind my ear before kissing my cheek delicately.

"Thank you. You're just perfect." I told her sincerely.

"No-one's perfect baby, everyone has their flaws." She said with a small smile that I could just about see from where my head was. I moved so that I had my head on the pillow and she shifted so that we were lying cuddled together facing each other, with about an inch gap between us.

"True, but in my eyes you're perfect. To others you may not be, but I honestly wouldn't change a thing about you." I told her quietly. My eyes were closing and I was struggling to keep them open, but talking to my baby was far more important that sleep.

"Well thank you, that is really lovely of you. I hope you know that I think exactly the same about you." She said with a grin. I nodded and was about to reply when there was a quiet tap at the door before it opened slightly.

"Are you ladies decent?" My mom's voice came as a whisper. I giggled quietly and turned over so that I was facing the door.

"Yeah, come on in." I called out to them. I caught a glimpse of my alarm clock and saw that it was ten to midnight. Butterflies rose in my stomach as I realised that it was ten minutes until Christmas day.

"Just coming to say goodnight as always. Don't come down stairs now, because we obviously need to put your presents out. Your dad's bringing you drinks up now so you'll have no reasons to come down." My mom said with a small grin. She sat on my bed next to me and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight my lovely. I'll see you in to morning. Goodnight Demi." She said, directing a smile at Demi.

"Night Mandy. See you in the morning." She said with a smile. My mom left the room and as soon as the door was shut fully, my dad opened it carrying two glasses of Ribena.

"Here you go girls. Sleep well. I love you, Sel. Goodnight Demi." He said as he put the two glasses on my nightstand.

"G'night daddy, I love you too." Walking away, he smiled at the both of us and left, before quickly popping his head round the door and grinning at me.

"Selena?" He asked. I looked up at him, gesturing for him to carry on by humming quietly. "Same as every Christmas, please, no waking us up before Seven AM." He said. I rolled my eyes and nodded in agreement. He smiled and left the room without another word. I turned to face Demi again and she burst out laughing.

"You're a kid on Christmas, aren't you?" She asked with a knowing smile. I blushed slightly and nodded.

"Oh dear god. Do _not_ wake me up too early in the morning. I may have to kick your ass if you do." She said jokingly. I giggled tiredly and yawned, I desperately needed sleep, my eyes were blurring at everything and it was becoming physically painful for me to keep my eyelids open.

"I'm making no promises." I said with another tired giggle, topped by yet another yawn.

"Goodnight baby girl… and Merry Christmas." She said with a genuinely happy smile. I could tell she was just as tired as I was.

"Merry Christmas, my darling." I mumbled to her as I realised that it was midnight. I fell asleep soon after, cuddled closely to my beautiful girl.

**06:34** my clock read when I woke up. The first thing I did was look straight at the alarm clock to see if I was allowed to get up. My heart sank slightly when I realised that I couldn't. To keep myself occupied, I decided to wake Demi up.

I climbed out of bed quickly, surprisingly not tired in the slightest, and crept to the foot of the bed, level with Demi.

"Incoming Girlfriend!" I announced, loud enough for Demi to hear but quiet enough to keep my parents asleep. The second I'd whisper-yelled it, I jumped on top of Demi, who _was_ sleeping peacefully.

"Shit! Selena, what the hell are you doing?" She asked me sleepily, pushing me off her. I rolled onto my side of the bed and moved so that I was straddling her waist.

"It's Christmas! Get up, get up, get up, get up!" I told her excitedly. She rubbed her eyes before smiling at me and pulling me down slowly for a good morning kiss.

"So it is; Merry Christmas babe. Do you by any chance want one of your presents now whilst you're confined to your room?" She asked with a small laugh. I nodded excitedly as Demi reached under her pillow and pulled out a small box wrapped in shiny red paper. She handed it to me and I raised my eyebrow at her quizzically.

"Do you have all my presents under your pillow?" I asked her.

"No, but after you said about being like a kid on Christmas I had a feeling I'd need to keep you occupied before you were allowed to go wake your parents up. After you fell asleep I got that one ready for you. Go ahead, open it." She said with a huge grin.

I pulled open the paper carefully to reveal a small purple box. I opened the box and gasped when I saw the necklace inside. It was gold with '_DL4SG' _hanging from it in italic, curly writing. It was really beautiful and it brought a tear to my eye.

"Demi, this is the most beautiful necklace ever. It must have cost you a fortune, how on earth…?" I asked her. I knew that a few weeks prior Demi had given my mom the credit card she'd been given by my dad because she 'felt cheeky' using it.

"Well since your parents refuse to let me pay rent or allow me to make any kind of contribution in any way toward food, electric, etc. I have all my pay check for whatever I want. Teachers get paid a lot more than you'd think at that school." She explained as I took the necklace out of the box carefully and admired it.

"I'll wear it every day. It's beautiful. Just like you." I said with a small, very grateful smile. Demi took it from my hands gently and signalled for me to turn around.

She bunched all of my hair up in her hands and moved it all over my left shoulder before hooking the necklace around my neck.

"Do you want one of your presents now then babe?" I asked her with an over-excited grin.

"Go on then gorgeous, there's only five more minutes till we're allowed to get up. Wow, allowed to get up. I feel like a kid again!" Demi exclaimed with an eye-roll. I shook my head and went over to my closet where Demi's presents were in the two black bags. I pulled one from the top. From the way it felt I knew it was the anklet I brought her.

"Here you go, Dem." I said with a grin. Demi opened the present quickly and excitedly, before opening the box to reveal the gold anklet with diamonds on it. The shock on Demi's face was absolutely priceless, I swear, she looked like she was about to cry. Like, happy tears, obviously.

"Oh, Selena…" She trailed off, probably unable to form words.

"You like it?" I asked her, curious whether she actually liked it or not. "You don't have to say yes if you hate it." I told her.

"It's gorgeous. I absolutely love it." She said with a genuine look of love on her face as she gazed at the anklet that between you and me, had taken me weeks to find and had to be shipped from Italy, altogether costing me $1500.

"I'm glad." I whispered before kissing her lips softly. She smiled into the kiss and connected her hands around my neck, leaving the anklet tickling my neck. I rested my hands on her hips and moved so that I was just completely lying on top of her.

We kept kissing, quickly and heatedly, before Demi moved her lips down to start kissing at my neck until she found my pulse point, which she bit down on before soothing it with her tongue.

"Come on my Sexy Lexy, shall we go and wake your parents up? I know you're dying to and it's ten past seven." She mumbled to me after finishing her attack on my neck.

"Sexy Lexy? I like that. Come on baby, let's go." I said with a grin, pulling her up from the bed. I grabbed my parents bag of presents and opened the bedroom door. I ran out excitedly but was abruptly pulled back by Demi's hand on my wrist.

"What? Come on Demi, let's go!" I whined like a kid. Christmas was the one day a year when I was allowed to act like a five year old.

"Look up." She whispered. I looked at her quizzically before looking up at the doorway to see what she was looking at. There was mistletoe hanging in my doorway. My parents must have put it up during the night as some sort of joke. I chuckle quietly and moved closer to Demi so that our bodies were pressed together. I moved my hands onto her hips and she pushed my hair from my face.

I grinned at her and kissed her softly, and passionately. It was my first kiss under the mistletoe, it was special to me.

"You're a wonderful kissed baby." She said quietly. Our foreheads were pressed together and I was getting completely lost in her eyes. As tacky as that sounds, it was true.

"Thank you. You're like… indescribable. I've had nice kisses before, but yours are just… there's something different about them. I think it's just because it's you." I explained with a love-struck grin.

Love.

Love-struck.

Holy shit, I think I'm in love with her.

Everything about her. The way she walks, the way she talks, the way she looks in the morning when she first wakes up, how she looks at me when she's teaching me with _that look_ in her eyes. Literally everything about her just made me grin, and being apart from her was painful. I was pretty sure I was in love with her.


	23. Chapter 23

**Selena's POV**

I ran across the landing into my mom's room, trying to push out my thoughts of what I had now decided was love. Being in love was a wonderful feeling, granted, but nothing was going to get in the way of my Christmas cheer.

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! It's Christmas! It's Christmas! Santa's been!" I yelled as I jumped onto the bed and bounced excitedly. I knew Santa didn't really exist anymore, but he was a major part of Christmas for everyone. Demi stood in the door way chuckling quietly as my parents sat up, obviously startled by being jumped on.

"Morning sweetie, your stocking's in the closet as usual, Brian go and fetch it dear . Get Demi's too." My mom said as she ruffled my hair. I sat in between my parents and climbed under the blanket with them. My dad got up and headed over to the closet where he pulled out my usual winnie-the-pooh stocking and a red Santa one for Demi.

"Demi, don't stand in the door way, come and sit on the bed." My dad said, tapping the space at the foot of the bed. Demi grinned and came to sit on the bed with us. "There's your stockings, go ahead and open them." He said to the both of us. I didn't hesitate to start ripping the presents open to reveal makeup, perfume, jewellery and a Mitchie Torres topless posted for my wall, which made me blush when I opened it.

"Demi we didn't really know what sort of stuff to put in yours since you don't wear makeup very much, so I hope what we got is okay for you." My mom told Demi with a warm smile. Demi had things like bath sets, perfume, a little bit of makeup, and chocolates in her stocking.

"You guys really didn't have to get me anything. You let me live in your house and refuse to take any sort of contribution from me; you absolutely should not have brought me anything, but thank you anyway." She said as she hugged my mom and dad slightly.

"Well we don't need your money, so we're not going to take it. You're more than welcome in our house for as long as you like." Said my dad with a grin. I chuckled and crawled out of the bed onto Demi's lap.

"Can we go downstairs now? Please, please, please, please, please?" I begged with excitement evident in my voice. Demi wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my shoulder. Her eyes started closing slowly; she clearly wasn't ready to be awake.

"Yes of course we can babe. Let me just go to the bathroom then we can go down." My mom said as she climbed out of the bed and headed to the bathroom. My dad reached under his pillow and pulled out two small parcels.

"Here, I got these for you two; you have to open them together." He instructed as he handed me the one wrapped in red paper and Demi the one wrapped in green paper. We both unwrapped them and opened the boxes at the same time. They were bracelets with half a heart on each of them. Demi's had 'For' on it and mine had 'ever' on it. They connected together and I thought they were really sweet. "Your mother told me not to get them for you because she didn't want me to jinx your relationship or whatever, but I thought they were sweet. If she asks just say one of you brought it for the other." He whispered cautiously so that my mom wouldn't hear.

"Okay, thanks dad, they're lovely." I told him as I hooked my bracelet on around my wrist. Demi had just finished hooking hers when my mom emerged from the bathroom with her hair brushed and her pyjamas straightened out.

"Come on then guys, shall we go down?" My mom asked us. She'd clearly splashed her face with water or done something ridiculous to wake herself up. I wasn't about to complain though, I was really excited. I jumped off Demi's lap, pulling her with me, and ran down the stairs as fast as I could, not letting go of Demi's hand.

"Selena! Stop at the door!" My dad yelled. I abruptly stopped when I was about to push the living room door open, and caused Demi to band her head on the door slightly.

"Sorry baby, how's your head?" I asked as I quickly pecked her forehead where she had banged it.

"It's fine." Demi said as she rubbed it. I giggled and turned to my parents who by now were standing behind us. I looked at them with puppy-dog eyes, silently begging for them to let us in.

"Go on then." My dad said with an eye roll. I grinned and practically burst through the door to reveal the living room where two of the three couches were now home to presents wrapped in red and gold paper.

"Demi your presents are on that couch, Selena, yours are on the other. Enjoy." My mom said as she and my dad headed toward the other couch and sat down. Demi looked like she was about to cry before hugging both of my parents, letting a few tears slip from her eyes.

"Thank you guys, you really didn't have to do this… I haven't had a proper Christmas since I was Selena's age." She said, somewhat sadly. I knew that her not having a proper Christmas for five years was because of the issue with her parents, and it was so horrible to think of.

"It's really no problem, Demi. As far as we're all concerned, you're a part of the family now. Merry Christmas." My mom said, kissing Demi's cheek as she pulled out of the hug. I grinned at my parents interaction with my girlfriend, obviously it would make me happy to see them getting along so well.

"Thank you, Merry Christmas to both of you too." Demi replied before walking over to me and kissing my cheek softly. "Merry Christmas beautiful." She whispered into my ear. I quickly captured her lips in my own for a quick peck. I didn't want to break my mom's rule about not being too affectionate in front of her.

"Are you girls going to open your presents or are you just going to stand there being love-sick all day?" My dad asked jokingly. I chuckled before sitting on the arm-rest of my couch. Demi went over to her couch as well and we started opening the presents.

Several bottles of perfume, Nineteen new items of clothing, a new TV, the new xbox360 with kinect , an iPod touch 64gb, an iPad and a Blackberry Torch later, all of my presents from my parents were open except for one. It was in the middle of the floor and it was for me and Demi. It was a small box with a bow around it, causing me to become really curious about what was in it.

"Right girls, this is one that you can't use yet and you'll be sharing for life. Obviously if, god forbid, you two split up, it'll go to Selena, purely because she's our daughter. We hope you both like it." My dad said with an excited grin. I couldn't take the excitement much longer and this was something Demi picked up on.

"Go ahead and do the honours baby." She said with a grin. I picked the box up and ripped off the bow, opening it to reveal a single gold key. Demi and I both looked at each other quizzically before turning to face my parents who were both grinning.

"What is it for?" I asked the curiously, and honestly, slightly disappointed.

"Put these on and we'll guide you." My mom said as she tossed two blindfolds to us. I was really confused and judging by her facial expression, so was Demi. Nonetheless, we put the blindfolds on and I took my mom's hand in my own. Demi took my hand in hers and interlaced our fingers before letting my mom guide us to wherever we were going.

I know we went outside at some point. The cold Christmas air hit me like a knife in my pyjamas and the floor pierced my bare feet like needles. Slipped would have been a good investment at some point.

We stopped suddenly. The first thought that ran through my head was 'new car', but I was so wrong.

"Right girls, you can take your blindfold off on the count of three." My dad told us. I grinned and grabbed hold of the bottom of my blindfold, ready to rip it off on three. My mom counted and on three I ripped my blindfold off, revealing the house next door to ours in front of us. Demi looked at me, once again confused as was I.

"I still don't get it guys." I told them both. My mom sighed and lifted my hand which had the key in. She guided my hand to put the key in the lock and that's when it clicked. "Oh my God… You brought us a house?" I exclaimed.

"Surprise." My mom and dad both said together. I looked at Demi with a look of pure joy on my face before turning the key in the lock.

"Five bedrooms, each with en-suites and huge walk-in closets. Two downstairs living-rooms, a dining-room, kitchen, gym, hot-tub room, pool outside, recording studio, triple garage, five bathrooms, and a sauna." My dad told us as we walked in, completely mesmerised by the sheer beauty of the house we now owned.

"Obviously Selena, you can't legally live here until you turn eighteen because you need either your mom or I to live with you, so it's here and it's ready for you both as soon as you turn eighteen." My dad told us both with a grin. The house was furnished as far as we'd seen, but you could tell by the style that my mom had chosen all the furniture and she'd had Sandra do the interior design. It truly was a beautiful house.

"It's beautiful guys. Thank you so much, this must have set you back by like a million dollars or something." I said in shock. I knew my parents were multi-millionaires because of my father's job, but I would never have expected something like this.

"You're more than welcome sweetie, and no, not a million. Don't worry about the cost. My beautiful daughter deserves a beautiful house to start her own family in. I mean… you know, if that's possible for you guys…" My dad trailed off embarrassedly. I giggled and Demi nodded.

"It is possible, don't worry, there's still the ability for you to have grandchildren." Demi informed my dad with a grin as she wrapped her arms around my waist from behind and rested her head on my shoulder before kissing my shoulder blade softly.

"Don't you dare go and impregnate my daughter at her age!" My dad exclaimed firmly.

"No, Eddie, that's impossible. I meant like, through surgery or something. It wasn't a hinted way at telling you she's pregnant." Demi quickly defended. I laughed hard at my dad's stupidity; thinking Demi could get me pregnant; what an idiot.

"Oh, thank god. Anyway, do you two want to explore your house whilst Dianna and I go make breakfast?" My dad asked, clearly trying to change the subject. It was so obvious he was completely uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Yeah that's a great idea." I said, going with my dad's subject change.

"Okay, pancakes?" My mom asked us both. Demi and I nodded and with that, my parents left the house, closed the door behind them and pushed the key through the mail box.

"So shall we go check out our room?" I asked her with a suggestive wink.

"Absolutely." Demi replied before grabbing both my hands and guiding me up the stairs.

We went into all of the bedrooms before we found the one with a picture of Demi and me in a picture frame on the nightstand. I looked at Demi with a knowing look in my eyes before jumping onto the bed.

"Mmm, this is really comfy." I moaned out as I climbed up to the pillow end of the bed and spread out across the bed. It was huge, probably the same size as my parents bed. I looked up at Demi just in time to see her running towards the bed and jumping onto it, and therefore jumping on me.

"Hmm, I think you're comfier." She said with a wink. I giggled and pulled her face down so that our lips could meet in a passionate Christmas kiss.

"You're really beautiful. Like, I can't describe just how perfect you are to me." I said with a love-drunk grin. Demi chuckled and shook her head.

"Shut up and kiss me baby." She mumbled before attacking my lips hungrily with her own.

**8 hours later**

We were all sitting on the couch watching my mom beat my dad on Sonic All-Star racing on my new xbox. By all I mean Demi, my grandparents from my dad's side, my aunt, uncle, and my two little cousins. They were all from my dad's side of the family since all of my mom's family lived in Texas.

I was sitting with my newest little cousin on my lap; baby Laurel Gomez. She was so adorable. Four months ago she had been born and we hadn't even known about it until my Aunt Carol and my Uncle Mike showed up with her in their arms. She fell asleep in my arms around a half hour previously and hadn't made a sound since.

My other little cousin Farrel, who was Seven years old, was sitting on the couch in between my aunt and uncle, waiting for his go on the xbox.

My nan and grandad were both half-asleep on the couch. They were relatively old and obviously as they had been getting older they'd been becoming less-able to stay awake all day. I was happy when I realised they were asleep though, it meant that me and Demi could be how we usually were. My grandparents obviously didn't know about us and I didn't want to drop the bombshell on Christmas day.

"You look like such a natural." Demi whispered to me, referring to me sitting with Baby Laurel asleep on my lap. I grinned and leant across to peck her lips quickly.

"Well I didn't know you swung that way, 'Lena." My aunt Carol piped up from her seat on the couch opposite. I hadn't noticed her looking over at us when I kissed Demi. I blushed, I could feel it as I sunk down into the seat, still being careful not to wake Lauren. Demi blushed as well, I could see from the corner of my eyes, and my mom and dad turned round to face us.

"Uhm… Surprise?" I said quietly with a shrug of my shoulder. My aunt chuckled and so did my uncle, which triggered my parents to laugh as well, obviously just glad that they took it well.

"Haha, I told you, didn't I Mike? I said that I had a feeling we'd find something out today!" My aunt exclaimed, seemingly unaffected by what I'd just said.

"It doesn't bother you then?" I asked the pair of them cautiously.

"Heck no, of course it doesn't! Your aunt's best mate at work's married to another woman so obviously it doesn't bother us. You're our niece and we love you." My uncle explained with a grin. "I'll be honest I kind of suspected something was going on with you two, no parent I know would let their teenage daughter stay out all day on Christmas and live with her mate." He added on: clearly unaware of Demi's age.

"Actually, Mike, Demi's Twenty-two." I told him insecurely. His eyes widened along with my Aunt's. Farrel was completely oblivious to the conversation and went over to the xbox to play against my dad, who managed to beat my mom in the end.

"Really? Bloody hell, Demi, you're old enough to be Selena's teacher!" My aunt exclaimed, clearly shocked at the age gap. Demi blushed a dark red and that didn't go unnoticed by Carol. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean for it to come across as me taking it badly, I just wasn't expecting…" She trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Actually… Demi is my teacher." I admitted quietly after getting a small nod of approval from Demi. My aunt and uncle both dropped their glasses, causing red wine to spill all over the floor. Luckily the floor was wood so there wasn't any worry of stain; I was more worried about what they were going to say.

"Shit! That's bloody illegal!" Carol exclaimed before covering her hand with her mouth.

"Ommm, mommy said a bad word." Farrel shouted without taking his eyes of the screen. I couldn't help but giggled at him as Carol apologised to him.

"I know it sounds bad, but it's not. Demi's mature, we both know the risks and we both know what we're doing. Please don't freak out about this, Demi makes me really happy." I told her quietly. My uncle was picking up the pieces of glass from the floor that he could get without cutting himself, not saying a word.

"If this gets out you'd both be in a hell of a lot of trouble, this is classed as paedophilia!" She told us as if we didn't already know it. I looked at Demi, she was obviously uncomfortable, I mean heck, who wouldn't be?

"I know, but we only have to keep it a secret until my birthday. Please don't tell anyone. I've not been this happy with anyone before; I really don't want this messed up." I told them honestly.

"We won't say anything. We're happy for both of you, aren't we Carol?" Mike asked her sternly, holding the broken glass in his hands. Carol looked at him and nodded quietly.

"Yeah, we're happy for you."


	24. Chapter 24

**Selena's POV**

January thirteenth was an amazing day for me, it was the day before we were going to Jamaica. Although Demi only thought we were going to Texas, she'd managed to secure the time off and we were definitely going.

It was our lunch period and I was in Demi's room as usual. Demi had a meeting so she wasn't in there with me, so I was on the computers. Alyssa had left after Christmas, she'd moved again because they'd had their house repossessed, she'd texted me to let me know.

I was sitting in Demi's room on my iPhone, reading an e-mail from the travel company telling me our flight times and other information. There was a knock at the door which interrupted me from reading the e-mail. I called whoever it was in, assuming it would just be another teacher. I practically crapped myself when Kelly, Becky, Lottie and Meg all walked in together.

"I swear to god, if any of you touch me I'll have Miss. Lovato here in minutes with Mrs Jacobs." I warned the bunch of them, not that they would have cared. Meg smiled at me; we literally never spoke except from the occasional text.

"Sel, this lot have something to say to you." She told me quietly, looking at the group of them. She came and stood next to me and hugged me.

"Selena, we're all so sorry for how we've treated you these past few months. We have been completely out of order. Meg's been trying to make us see sense ever since we fell out but she's finally managed. We had no right to treat you the way we did, and we want to go back to how we were before. We all love you to pieces and we don't care if you're gay, we just want you to be our best friend again. It's completely up to you though, and we totally understand if you hate us for how we've been." Kelly said; she actually seemed ashamed of herself, as did the others. Personally, I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"What's brought all this on?" I asked them shaking my head. "Just last week I'm sure all of you could have happily sent me to prison for who I am."

"We were being pathetic little bitches and we totally understand if you want nothing more to do with us, but you have to know how sorry we are." Becky said, stepping forward to the front of the group.

"I'd like to be friends with you again, I've hated us being apart." I admitted to them quietly. The three of the girls in front of me and Meg who was standing next to me all grinned like complete idiots and I joined in.

"Group hug?" Meg asked us all.

"Group hug." We all said together. We all hugged tightly and I actually wanted to cry, I was so happy that I had my girls back. After a good minute of hugging tightly we pulled apart and Lottie looked at me.

"We're all having a sleepover at my house tonight then coming down to school together, do you want to come?" Lottie offered me with a smile. I wanted to go, but obviously I couldn't because of going on holiday.

"I would, I really would love to, but I'm going on holiday tomorrow and we have to be at the airport for like eight AM, so I can't. I haven't packed or anything, but when I'm back you can all come crash at mine, if you're okay with that I mean." I added quickly, still unsure whether they would be okay with sleeping at my house.

"That'd be really nice. You don't have to tread on eggshells around us, we were wrong, we know you wouldn't try anything with any of us or anything like that. We want it all back to how it was before. No awkwardness or anything like that. Where are you going on holiday?" Kelly asked me.

"I'm only going to visit my grandparents in Texas. My mom's staying home like, but I haven't seen them for a while so I'm going there. I'm going for two weeks so you can all stop then if you want?" I offered, knowing it would be fine with my mom anyway, she'd just be glad that I'd sorted things with them.

"Yeah that'd be great. We'll have to have a like a proper catch up when you're back." Meg said with a grin before hugging me again.

"Do you want to go and grab some lunch before we have to go to lesson?" Kelly offered, looking at the clock on the wall. We were only ten minutes into lunch so we still had another fifty minutes. Demi was due out of her meeting after fifteen minutes so I figured I'd be best to wait to let her know what was happening.

"Uh, I think I'll wait to tell Miss. Lovato where we've gone, she'll just worry if I'm gone when she gets back." I told them, not wanting to leave Demi worrying about what had happened to me, because she was off about leaving me on my own anyway.

"Why, it's not like she's your mom." Becky said with a giggle. I laughed but shook my head.

"No, I know that, but obviously with everyone hating me she'd probably worry that something bad had happened if I'm not here when she gets back and I don't want her to hold like a search party for me. Are you all still on the same numbers?" I asked them, remembering that I hadn't actually deleted any of my contacts.

"Yeah we are. We ca…" Kelly was cut off by Demi coming into the room.

"Everything okay here girls?" She asked us suspiciously. I looked to Demi and grinned.

"Everything's great. You guys can go ahead and I'll catch up to you, I take it you're still hooked on Jan's?" I asked, referring to the café down the road from the school. They all nodded in response to my question and I carried on. "Right, I'll drive down to you in a bit and then we can drive back, gives us longer to chat." I told them,

"Okay then, see you in a bit babe." Lottie said with a grin. They all hugged me on their way out and I turned to Demi with a huge idiotic grin plastered on my face.

"I take it you girls made up?" She questioned happily.

"Yeah we did. It's okay for me to go and grab lunch with them, right?" I asked her.

"Of course it is, silly. Just remember, you may have made up, but you cannot tell them about us. Please don't." she told me quietly. I nodded and hugged her for literally a second.

"I'm not stupid, I know not to. I'll text you during the day and I'll meet you at my car later, okay beau?" I asked her. I knew she didn't speak much French but Alyssa had taught me the French word for beautiful was beau.

"Okay then dear. I'll speak to you in a bit, have fun, and try not to be late for your next lesson." She said with a wink as I left. I rolled my eyes at her comment and went out to my car. I showed my student pass to the gate-guards and drove the two minute drive to Jan's where I saw Meg, Becky, Lottie and Kelly sitting at a table with a spare seat.

"Oh what a pleasant surprise, Selena, I've not seen you here recently." Said Jan, the little old lady who ran the place. I grinned at her and sat in the spare seat in between Kelly and Becky.

"I know, I'm back now though. Five lots of fries when you're ready please love." I ordered for the girls. "And five diet cokes." I added on when I realised none of them had drinks.

"No ice in…" Meg began to say but Jan cut her off.

"No ice in yours, a green straw in Lottie's, a slice of lemon in Kelly's, a red tinted glass for Becky and Selena's still in the can. I know." She said with an amused sigh. She knew us so well, even after months of me not going there she still knew.

"So something we've all been wondering 'Lena babe…" Becky trailed off. I nodded to give her to go-ahead to ask and she carried on. "Are you seeing anyone now that you're all… what's the phrase… 'out and proud'?" She asked with a smile. I didn't know what to say, I didn't want to lie to them but I also didn't want to tell them, so I just shook my head.

"No I'm not, I was seeing Alyssa as you all know, but obviously we broke up, which I'm sure you all know as well. I've not really been seeing anyone since her." I said, pretty much telling the truth. Me and Demi were more than seeing each other, Demi's my girlfriend so obviously I wasn't seeing her, there's a difference between seeing someone and being their girlfriend.

"Ah, that sucks. Is there anyone you like?"

"Not at the moment. I don't like straight girls, I never have, I just don't find girls attractive if I know they're straight. There's an obvious lack of lesbians at school, so no, I don't." I told them honestly. It was true again, technically. I don't like Demi, I love her.

"That's cool. So we've been talking on our way down here, obviously with us being the popular girls of the school, then hopefully everything should go back to normal when you're hanging round with us for you. You'll become popular and loved again, but we were thinking that maybe you'd want to do something to help people feel more comfortable with their selves. We were completely out of line with you and with how you were probably feeling; well, it must have been awful, so we want to make sure the rest of the school know that gay people aren't bad people. Got any ideas on what to do?" Becky asked. I couldn't really believe what she'd said. Yesterday they hated me being gay and now they wanted me to be educating others about how it's not a bad thing, and they wanted to help.

"How about we ask Mrs Jacob's if we can hold a whole school assembly at the end of last period? I know she'd say yes because she's been really supportive of me since all the stuff with Nick, so we could discuss it and stuff now whilst we have time?" I asked.

"That's a really good idea. Can you call the school and ask to speak to her or something, save us planning for no reason or wasting time going back." Lottie asked. I nodded and pulled my phone out of my pocket before dialling the school number.

Mrs Jacobs gave us the go ahead for a ten minute assembly at the end of last period.

**Five minutes before the assembly**

"I'm freaking out, I'm going to have an SFF." Meg said as she paced around the hall tugging on her hair. I walked over to her and grabbed her hands.

"Chill girly, it's gonna be fine. No one's gonna take the mick, you're the most popular girl in school, no one's gonna have to balls to laugh if you mess up." I told her, stopping her from pulling her hair any more. Lottie, Becky & Kelly all looked at us confused. SFF was something me and Meg both said whenever she had one, it just happened.

"What in god's name is an SFF?" Lottie asked me.

"Stage fright fit. Babe, you'll be fine, no one's going to say anything and you're going to do great." I told her. We could hear people coming in behind the curtain and Meg looked out to see practically all of the school in there already. People were sitting down in their respective seats, allocated by grade.

"Right, breathe. Come on." I told her quietly before we walked to the curtain, waiting for our cue to go onto the stage.

"Now settle down. I suppose you're all wondering why this last-minute assembly was called. It doesn't actually have anything to do with me, so without further-a-do, Selena Gomez and Megan Barker. A few people booed, most likely at me, but as we started walking out they shut up.

"Right, first off, I don't appreciate you lot booing my friend. The assembly today is actually going to be based on homophobia, because basically in this school it's disgusting." She started confidently. I knew she wasn't confident though so I grinned at her to reassure her that she was doing well. "I know that my friends and I haven't been great about it, in fact we were complete bitches, but we were wrong to be, and we all are genuinely sorry for it and wish we hadn't done it. Raise your hand here if you've said something bad to or about Selena, regarding her sexuality?" She asked.

There were around five hundred people in the school; around four hundred and fifty put their hands up. It made me feel pretty crappy to know how many people had bitched about me.

"Right, it stops and it stops right now." She finished firmly.

"Being gay, bi, lesbian, or any other sexuality doesn't make a person any different to you. What I've been going through has been horrible, I won't lie, I hated it. I hated having my friends turn against me and look down their noses at me. Being gay doesn't make me or anyone else any different than they were before. The fact that I like girls doesn't define who I am; it's just a part of me. A part that has always been there so people like me shouldn't be treated any differently just for admitting to it. How would any of you like it if it were you?" I asked them all seriously. I scanned the crowd and saw Demi sitting at the end of the row with her English group from last period. I knew from the look on her face that she was proud of me, I could just tell.

"Are there any questions?" Meg asked. Around five hands went up so I pointed to the boy closest to the front.

"I don't have a problem with girls being gay really, but don't you find it weird being the only lesbo in the school?" He asked, obviously directed at me.

"No, because I'm not, statistics show that one in ten people are homosexual, or bisexual. There are five hundred kids in this school which means that around fifty of you are also gay, you just haven't admitted it either to yourselves or others yet." I explained, seeing the light from the corner of my eye which came from the screen behind me and Meg. Obviously Lottie had put on the slideshow of random facts we'd gathered.

"Like the other kid down there, I see no problem with you being gay, I was just a little paranoid about you staring at us all when we change or just generally being attracted to us." Said a girl from my grade. I so wanted to laugh because she's honestly one of the most disgusting girls I'd ever met.

"I guarantee now that I don't think of any of the kids in this room like that. I guarantee it now." I told her, trying my best not to laugh.

"How far have you gone with a chick dude?" One of the younger boys asked.

"Irrelevant question."

"How did your parents take it when you came out to them?" asked Sophia Moore, a junior who had recently moved.

"They were extremely kind and accepting of it, my mom and dad both understood that I didn't get a choice in it and they respected me for actually having the guts to tell them to their faces. Their reaction was the best I could possibly have hoped for, they both love and accept me for who I am." I told her with a smile.

"That's lovely." She said, returning my smile.

"If anyone else in the school was considering coming out, what advice would you give them?" Asked a boy sitting at the back called James Prince. Honestly, I'd always had my suspicions that he was gay but I didn't want to question him about it because it was none of my business.

"Honestly, just do it in your own time when you're ready. Yesterday I would have said it's not worth the trouble, but now if everything goes back to how it was before, then I'd say just do it confidently, make sure you're sure before you tell others, and ignore the people who say anything bad about it." I told him with the same smile as before, he smiled back and nodded politely just seconds before the bell went, signalling the end of the day. People got up to leave but Mrs Jacobs told them to sit back down.

"Right, I want a show of hands again; before this assembly, how many of you had a problem with homosexuality?" Meg asked. Lottie, Becky and Kelly all came out from behind the curtain with their hands rose, although they genuinely looked ashamed. Most of the school rose their hands with the same ashamed looks on their faces. Meg rose her hand as well, before putting it down.

"Now how many of you have realised that there's actually nothing wrong with it, and we were all wrong to treat her the way we did?" She asked. No one put their hand down, they all kept them up.

"And finally, how many of you want it to go back to how it was before the homophobia within the school started, back when the most popular girl in school was also the most lovely, genuine, caring person in school as well, rather than bitchy meg, no offence babe." Kelly asked with a wink a Meg, who rolled her eyes jokingly in response. Again, no one's hands went down. I grinned at them all, overwhelmed with happiness that everything was going to go back to normal.

"Okay, that was a lovely assembly girls, now off you all go, have a nice evening." Mrs Jacobs said as everyone clapped on their way out.

"Group hug?" Asked Becky with a grin. We all nodded and basically jumped at each other before breaking apart.

"Guys, I have to go and pack, I'll see you in a couple of weeks and I'll video chat you when I get the time, okay?" I asked after looking at the time on my phone.

"Okay then babe, have a wonderful holiday. Love you." Meg said with a grin. I hugged her tight and whispered a quiet 'thank you' in her ear, knowing that all of this was down to her.


	25. Chapter 25

**Selena's POV**

I woke up to my alarm blaring in my ears through my iPod headphones, signalling that it was six AM, time to get up to get ready and go to the airport. I looked over to the window where my car was parked with the suitcases in the trunk ready for us to leave and go to the airport. My travel bag was at the end of the bed holding the tickets, passports, boarding passes, and some other flying things like boiled sweets, money and my laptop.

"Demi? Demi baby?" I whispered quietly into her ear. She started stirring slightly in her sleep so I shook her gently. "Wake up beautiful, we need to get ready to leave." I told her in a quiet voice as her eyes began to flutter open. She grinned at me, still half asleep, then sat up, pulling me with her.

"Good morning sweetheart." She muttered sleepily to me. Obviously she wasn't as excited as me because she didn't know where we were really going.

"Morning gorgeous." I replied before pecking her lips softly. "We need to get up and get ready, we're leaving in an hour and a half." I told her as I kicked the covers off us and jumped out of bed enthusiastically, revealing my power-rangers shirt and black boxers.

"Wow, gotta say you're looking extremely hot like that." Demi commented sarcastically. I chuckled and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the bed. "Why are you so excited babe, we're going to Texas, not the bloody Caribbean." She said with a small laugh as she got her balance, I just smiled at her, knowing that we weren't going to Texas.

"Just shut up and get in the bloody shower sexy." I told her with a wink before grabbing two white towels from the end of my bed and going into my en-suite.

"I take it I'm going in the one down the hall then?" She called with a laugh. I called back a 'yes' as I switched the shower on and got into it at the perfect temperature, thanks to voice control.

After an hour of getting showered, drying and straightening my hair, doing my makeup and getting dressed, I was ready for breakfast, which I could smell my mom cooking downstairs. Demi walked into the room basically ready to go with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"So remind me again why your mom isn't coming to Texas to see your grandparents and her parents?" She asked me curiously as she sat on the bed and started twirling my hair around her fingers.

"My dad's coming home in a few days for three weeks so I want to give her some quality time with him where I'm not there, they haven't had any time to themselves in ages." I explained; it was true, he was home soon and they would be getting time together without me, I knew they both secretly wanted it.

"Oh okay then baby. I'm going to go downstairs and help your mom with breakfast or something, come down when you're ready?" She asked from the doorway. I nodded and picked my spare laptop up from the floor by my side of the bed.

"I shall do babe, I just want to check my facebook then I'll be down." I told her as I loaded it up.

**27 friends have posted on your wall.**

**13 inbox messages.**

I knew what they were automatically; I never got so many posts or messages in one night since I was popular so I assumed it was apologies. I clicked on my profile and saw that I was right. Then I read the inboxes, each of them from someone basically begging for my forgiveness. Of course being the lovely person that I am, I replied to all of them, saying that it was totally okay… I may have just copy and pasted the same message to everyone, but can you really blame me?

"'Lena, breakfast!" Called my mom from downstairs. I grinned and closed my laptop lid before basically jumping down the stairs; my mom's cooking was indescribable.

We all sat and ate bacon sandwiches with egg together, my mom telling us how much she'd miss us, and me saying how much I'd miss her.

Before we knew it, it was seven thirty and time to leave, so we went out to the car and said goodbye to my mom before beginning the half an hour drive to the airport.

"Hey Sel, are you sure you've got the right dates, there's no flights going out to Texas?" Demi asked me confusedly as we got into the queue for the flight to Jamaica.

"I know. We're not going to Texas." I told her simply as we moved forward a few steps closer to the check-in counter.

"What?" she asked me with a total look of confusion plastered on her face. I smiled widely at her and handed her the ticket with her name on. "Read it." I instructed her. She scanned it quickly and her eyes widened.

"Oh my God, we're going to Jamaica?" She exclaimed with pure shock written on her face. I just nodded proudly.

"Surprise babe. I thought we should have two weeks where no one knows who we are so we can be together properly, at least until we come home." I explained, hoping to God that she wouldn't be pissed at me for lying to her.

"Wow, I can't believe you did this. C'mere." She said with a look of total awe on her face. I moved into her hug but before I could hug her, she kissed me full on the mouth, which shocked me completely because she was usually so careful.

"Wow… I can't believe you just did that…" I trailed off in shock as I touched my lips, trying to work out if it actually happened or not.

"Well, I guess we're both full of surprises." She replied as she pressed her forehead softly against mine.

"That's disgusting, back in my day you'd never have seen something like that. What has this world come to?" I heard the voice of an obviously old person come from behind me. I turned around and saw an elderly couple standing there with looks or pure disgust on their faces.

"Excuse me?" I asked the woman.

"I said you'd never have seen anything as despicable as that back in my day."

"Well news flash grandma, this isn't 'your day' anymore, it's the twenty-first bloody century, and if I want to kiss my beautiful girlfriend in a public place then I damn well will, without worrying about what you old twats think, okay?" I asked her angrily.

"It's despicable, it's wrong and it's dirty, I shouldn't have to see it when I'm queuing to go on holiday, you cheeky little madam!" She exclaimed in an old croaky voice.

"Well turn the fuck around then, bitch. I'm queuing to go on holiday with my _girlfriend_. We're celebrating, so we kissed, it's not like I fucked her until she screamed on the conveyer belt, is it?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. The woman was about to argue back when Demi grabbed my arm softly.

"Leave it babe, you don't want to cause a scene." She whispered softly into my ear, causing me to notice that a few people had started staring.

"No, I don't give a fuck. Did you know that homophobia is actually illegal and punishable by law? Yeah, learn some facts, bitch." I told Demi then turned to the woman who still looked shocked.

"Is there a problem here Miss?" an airport staff member came over and asked me. I nodded my head and pointed to the woman.

"This sour faced bitch has been homophobic toward me and my girlfriend." I explained to the short woman.

"Is that so?" She asked looking at the woman.

"Yes, and I'm god damn proud to say that all gays should be shot at birth. The airport worker who I had noticed from her badge was in fact a manager raised an eyebrow at the woman.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave the building. I will not accept customers verbally abusing other customers in any way, shape, or form. You'll be sent a full refund for your tickets. Thank you, have a nice day." She said with an obviously fake smile. The old woman looked flabbergasted, attempted to argue her point, then left with her suitcase.

"I'm very sorry about that ladies, please accept a complimentary bump up to first class on your flight and my sincerest apologies." She said with a genuine apologetic smile.

"We're already first class, but thank you anyway." I said with a returned grateful smile.

"Well then allow me to offer you both a complimentary pre-flight glass of champagne each from _La Costas _in the waiting area." She asked kindly. I looked at Demi and shook my head.

"I can't accept that, I'm underage and I wouldn't want anyone to get in trouble, really, don't worry about it." I told her honestly. She seemed so kind and she threw the woman out, I didn't want to land her in any trouble after she'd helped us.

"Okay then, free food and drinks on your flight there and back. I'll ensure the air hostesses know, and I'm not taking no for an answer this time." She said with a wink directed at me that made me feel slightly uneasy.

"That would be lovely, thank you." I replied. The woman nodded and flashed a toothy grin at me before walking away. Demi chuckled and wrapped her arm around my waste, pushing our case-trolley along a little as the queue moved forwards again.

"She so wanted you!" She exclaimed with a loud laugh.

"Oh please. Even if she did I wouldn't go near her, it's you I lo… want." I said, saving myself quickly, thank god.

"You nearly… You just went to say you love me." She said quietly after a short while of silence.

"No, I went to say 'it's you I loike,' you know, in the accent I do, but then I remembered you said it made me sound common so I stopped myself." I saved myself again. I would have grinned proudly if it weren't such an issue. Demi eyed me suspiciously then nodded as we reached the front of the queue.

At nine thirty we boarded the plane and were going at God knows what speed down the runway. Demi looked really pale and she was sucking furiously on a boiled sweet, it was obvious she was scared. I looked at her and she smiled weakly. I put my hand out for her to take which she did before squeezing it tightly.

She nearly cried during the take-off, but once we were up in the air flying regularly she seemed totally fine.

"So how come you were so scared going up but you're okay now?" I asked her curiously, tracing circles on her palm softly.

"I just hate taking off and landing, my ears are really bad with the pressure and I hate the pain. I'm totally fine once we're up, it's just then." She said with a shrug. We were more relaxed once we were up, we both had our seatbelts off and the armrest separating us was up. There was an empty seat next to me luckily and Demi was in the seat next to the window so we had the row to ourselves. I'd put my feet up and was lying across the seats with my head comfortably on Demi's lap.

"N'awh, that's really cute actually. I'll hold your hand when we're landing to keep you focused on that." I told her before I yawned, realising just how tired I was. I never woke up at six, I would literally wake up last minute at eight o'clock on school mornings, so I was extremely tired.

"That'd be nice. Do you want to sleep baby? It's like a seven hour flight so you've got plenty of time to kill." She offered, obviously knowing how tired I was. I just nodded and closed my eyes, knowing I'd fall asleep soon. Demi started scratching my head softly with her nails, playing with my hair in a soothing kind of way. Within minutes I was fast asleep.

I woke up to find myself being completely shaken. I sat up quickly and saw that everyone was strapped in. I put my seatbelt on and looked at Demi. She was as pail as a ghost, she was obviously scared to death. I looked down the middle aisle of the plane and saw the air hostesses were trapped in. That was never good.

"There is a lot of turbulence, please make sure you are strapped in as tight as possible whilst I try to regain control of the aircraft." Announced the pilot through the speakers. It's safe to say that I had never been more scared of my life. Babies were crying further back in the plane and the person sitting behind us was mumbling some kind of prayer. I took Demi's hand in mine and squeezed it tightly.

"It'll be okay baby, don't worry." I lied, because I didn't want her to be scared, but I knew there was a possibility that it wouldn't be okay.

"I have to tell you something." She whispered to me whilst a single tear dripped down her face. I looked at her intently to show that I was listening. "I love you. I've fallen in love with you. I need you to know that in case anything happens." She rushed out as I felt the plane drop at least fifty feet. We were bumping up and down violently but I couldn't feel if after what she had just said.

"I'm in love with you too." I whispered to her before kissing her shakily.

Suddenly the plane stopped bumping.

And after twenty minutes of flying smoothly, the airhostesses started getting up and walking around the plane.

"Folks, the turbulence has finished and we're now only an hour away from our destination in Jamaica." The pilot's voice came calmly through the speakers. Everyone on the airplane cheered, except me and Demi. We were both just sitting there in complete silence staring into each other's eyes, trying to comprehend what had just been said.


	26. Chapter 26

**Selena's POV**

"I don't… I don't know what to say. I have this warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of my stomach and my hearts pounding really hard in my chest." I whispered to Demi after god knows how long of silence. Our foreheads were pressed together, and I had moved so that I was sitting on her lap, straddling her waist since we no longer were required to wear our seatbelts.

"My head's spinning and I can barely hear anything because my hearts beating so loud, but I can hear every word you're saying perfectly." Demi replied to me quietly.

"I know I'm younger than you and you're probably worrying that I'm mistaking love for lust, but I'm pretty sure that I'm not, I don't know exactly what love is but I'm pretty convinced that this is it." I told her. It's true, I don't know what love it, not totally anyway, but I think once you don't know how to describe it… well, then you know you're in love.

"I'm not worrying. I love you, you love me, that's all there is to it." She replied with a soft smile.

There were no more words spoken for the rest of the flight, I was just sitting on her lap with my head buried in between her neck and her shoulders, completely comfortable with how we were.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you could all please fasten your seatbelts, we will be beginning our descent to Jamaica in five minutes." Came the pilots voice over the speakers. I felt Demi stiffen up slightly, I knew she was scared of this bit. I got off her lap and sat in my own seat next to her.

"It's okay baby. I'll hold your hand and it'll be over, then we'll be in Jamaica and we have a whole two weeks to do whatever we want." I told her, trying my best to comfort her. I put my hand out for her to take, which she did gratefully.

"Well that seems worth the pain." She replied weakly.

The air hostesses started walking up and down the plane, checking that everyone's seatbelts were fastened, telling a couple of people to turn their iPod's off, and checking that the seats were all upright… I'll never understand what that has to do with anything.

We were landing for around half an hour. Demi was practically white when we hit the ground and she let out a really loud breath, I actually thought for a second that she'd been holding her breath the whole time, then I realised it wasn't possible.

"We're here baby. Two whole weeks of sun, sea, sand, and all that holiday crap. No one knows us here, we can do what we want." I told her happily as people started getting up and getting their hand luggage from the overhead compartments. Demi and I didn't even attempt to move until the majority of the other people had gotten off the plane.

We left the airport and got into the cab that was waiting to take us to the hotel we were staying at. It was eight thirty by the time we got to the hotel, it was dark, which meant the hotel and the grounds around it were all beautifully lit.

"This is gorgeous." Demi breathed out as we stopped outside the hotel. A man in a grey suit opened the doors and grinned at us, it was kind of creepy.

"May I take your bags and things please ladies?" He asked in an unnaturally high pitched voice. I nodded at him slowly, trying to work out if it was his real voice or just an act.

"Yeah, sure, they're in the trunk Mr…" I trailed off, unsure of what to call him.

"Bieber, Justin Bieber, I'll take these, if you two would like to go on in through the glass doors and check in." He instructed us with that same creepy smile. I looked at him suspiciously, his hair was much too floppy for my liking.

"Okay, thank you." I told him as Demi and I climbed out of the cab and went up the few steps and through the revolving glass doors, as instructed.

The lobby alone was beautiful, it was all white with black furniture, and it looked like the five stars could have been earned from that alone. There was a marble fountain in the corner by the doors which I guessed led to the swimming pool, with dolphins in the middle spraying water into the basin below.

"Good Evening ladies, may I take a name please." Asked a man with a heavy Jamaican accent, he was very dark-skinned and looked extremely posh. His suit didn't have a single crinkle in it and the check-in desk was perfectly organised, even his pens were colour co-ordinated.

"Gomez." I told him as I watched Justin walk in with our bags on a cart. He stood behind us, which caused me to move closer to Demi slightly. She chuckled quietly at me and wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"You're booked into our _Executive Romance _suite for two weeks, is that correct?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. I nodded in response and he clicked something on the iMac in front of him. "Very well then, here's your key-card, Mr. Bieber will show you to your room." He said in a monotonic voice.

Justin grinned at us yet again and led us into the elevator. We went to the third floor and got out of the glass elevator, which gave us an amazing view of the lit pools. It was seriously beautiful, I actually couldn't believe they hadn't given the hotel six stars, you know, made a new rating and all that.

"This is your suite ladies, there's a leaflet in there with all the numbers to dial for different things, along with mealtimes, happy-hour times, and a list of activities. Enjoy your stay and find me if you need anything extra." He told us with what I swear was a dodgy wink. He wasn't even attractive!

The door closed and Demi turned to me with a devilish grin on her face. The room was huge. It was white with red roses on the walls, rose petals on the bed which had black sheets on it, candles dotted around the room giving off a spicy sort of smell, it was hard to describe. There was a huge walk-in closet, a bathroom which had two of everything, a Jacuzzi and a black mini-fridge next to the Jacuzzi. There was champagne in an ice bucket next to the sink and after looking closer I realised that there was rose petals in the Jacuzzi as well.

"This is absolutely beautiful." Demi whispered breathlessly. I smiled lovingly at her and pushed a strand of fallen hair behind her ear.

"It's not as beautiful as you. I love you." I mumbled quietly to her.

"I love you too baby." She whispered back to me. I looked just behind Demi and saw a marble clock on the wall. It was midnight.

"I think we should go to bed." I told her quietly. She grinned and nodded, moving so she was standing behind me with her arms around my waist and her chin on my shoulder, kissing my neck softly. We walked over to the bed, stopping in front of it.

Demi leant forward and kissed me slowly, softly capturing my lips in between hers. I smiled into the kiss like an idiot, it was amazing knowing that no-one could walk in on us and get us in the shit.

She started pushing me further towards the bed slowly, until the backs of my knees hit the mattress, causing me to fall back onto the memory-foam mattress with Demi on top of me. I knew where this was going, it was obvious, but then again it didn't the last time this happened.

We shifted up the bed slightly so that my head was resting on my pillow and Demi was still on top of me, propped up slightly by her elbows. She moved her hands down to the bottom of my t-shirt and looked up at me, breaking the kiss.

"Please tell me if you want me to stop." She mumbled as she lifted the fabric slightly to expose my tanned stomach. I nodded, unable to make the words come out of my mouth. "Do you want me to stop?" She asked me quietly.

"No." I told her firmly, I wanted her so badly; I wanted my first time to be with her, I was sure of it. We'd stuck to what we said, we weren't going to have sex; we were going to make love.

She started kissing my belly softly, licking and nipping at small bits of skin, being careful not to leave any marks; they wouldn't go down too well with my parents.

She moved my t-shirt up even more, past my bra, silently asking me to raise my arms, which I did. She pulled the thin black fabric off me and tossed it to the side; I think it landed by the closet door. Her hands roamed up and down my sides as she kissed a trail up to my bra-clad breasts and started licking down the valley between them.

"Can I?" She whispered to me with her hands on the clasp to my bra. I nodded and swallowed, I had a lump in my throat, and I felt like I was going to be sick, I was so nervous!

With one swift movement my bra was undone and the straps were sliding down my arms, gradually revealing my breasts. She stared at me for a short while, in what seemed like awe.

"You're so beautiful. You're perfect to me." She croaked out. I still couldn't speak so I just grinned and lifted my head to kiss her lips passionately.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Demi replied before kissing down my chest, gradually kissing further down my left breast until she got to my erect nipple, which she took in her mouth softly and started sucking on. Her hand found its way to my right nipple, being sure not to neglect it. It felt _so_ good. _She_ felt so good.

She started kissing down my stomach again, dipping her tongue in my bellybutton swiftly before moving her hands down to the button on my skinny jeans. She looked up at my face, her eyes connected with mine.

"Please, Selena, _please_ tell me if you want me to stop or do anything different." She practically begged. I nodded. "Is this your first time?" She asked. I nodded to that as well. "I want to make this perfect for you, so please tell me if there's anything you want doing differently." She carried on quietly. My mouth was dry, but I finally managed to speak to her.

"I will. It's perfect because it's with you." I croaked out to her. I think that was all the confirmation she wanted because she grinned at me, kissed the bare skin on the bottom of my stomach, and then undid the button in one extremely skilled movement.

She slid my pants down my legs slowly, her fingertips sending shivers up and down my legs as they grazed the warm skin softly. My jeans were quickly discarded to the floor, leaving nothing but my white laced French panties keeping my virginity intact.

Demi placed soft butterfly kisses up my inner thighs, getting higher and higher, rubbing the inside of my legs gently.

She moved her hands up and rested her left hand on my inner thigh and moved so she was kneeling between my legs. Her right hand went to my pantie-clad centre and she started rubbing ever so lightly. I flinched at the first contact there, I couldn't stop it, and I think she got my clit. I couldn't believe how wet I'd gotten down below until Demi grinned devilishly at me and pulled her hand away.

"Someone's very excited, you've basically soaked through." She told me with a mischievous glint in her eyes. I shrugged my shoulders and looked down, I was so sexually frustrated, I needed her to carry on.

"I don't care, just fuck me already." I told her, gripping the extremely soft pillow beneath my head to try and relieve some of my tension; I had no idea where it suddenly came from.

"My pleasure." She replied, moving her hand back down and rubbing me through my apparently soaked panties again.

I gasped when she slipped her somewhat cold hand inside my laced panties and I gasped even louder when she slid a finger inside of me. I groaned loudly and let my eyes roll back in my head in pure ecstasy.

She moved slowly in and out of me, with just the one finger causing waves of pleasure to run through my body like electric shocks.

"Is that okay?" She asked me worriedly. I didn't open my eyes, I just nodded hard. "I'm not hurting you, am I?" She asked worriedly. Truth be told, it did hurt a little, but it was my first time, it was to be expected, so I shook my head no.

I couldn't hold back the pleasured moan that vibrated my throat when she slipped in another finger and started to pump harder and faster. I discovered then that I was very much a screamer.

She abruptly pulled her hand out of my underwear when I began shaking and my toes began curling. I wasn't stupid, I knew what that meant, it meant I was about to hit my climax. Come on, what seventeen year old virgin has never masturbated? Get real.

To my surprise, instead of finishing and leaving me somewhat hanging, she basically ripped my panties down my legs and flung them across the room. I was breathing heavily and I was in dire need of total release.

Demi wasted no time in kissing my practically dripping centre. "I love you." She muttered, her hot breath hitting my core like a knife, painfully pleasurable.

Before I could even register what she was doing she had begun licking circles around my clit, sucking it, biting it softly, and flicking it with her tongue. Such an amazing sensation ran through my body and I didn't want the moment to end, ever.

She dipped her hot tongue into my core and brought it in and out, now rubbing her thumb over my clit.

I screamed her name, loudly, and then I felt the release I had been desperately craving.

Demi got up from where she was and crawled up the bed to me, still fully clothed and smiling like a total idiot.

"How was that for a first time beautiful?" She asked me as I moved so that my head was resting on her chest whilst I attempted to get my breathing and heart-rate back to normal.

"That was indescribable, I can't believe it took me seventeen years to do it, but I'm glad it did, because the fact that it was with you made it totally perfect." I admitted honestly, my cheeks gathering a slight blush that had nothing to do with me being out of breath.

"I'm glad you think that baby, was it everything you hoped it would be?"

"And much, much more." I told her with a grin.

We fell asleep shortly after.

But not before Demi got her turn.

She also turned out to be a screamer.

We were so going to get kicked out of the hotel if we kept it up.

Oh well.

We'd make up for it in the morning, at least I would because I was bound to be extremely sore.


	27. Chapter 27

**I'm really losing interest in this fic, so beware, the end is near. Very near.**

**Demi's POV**

I woke up the next morning to the sun beaming through the sliding doors, making the room extremely warm. I looked at the alarm clock to see that it was eight AM, Selena's usual wake-up time. She, however, was still fast asleep.

She was lying on my arm which I had wrapped around her shoulders. She was completely naked under the thin white bed sheets, which she'd wrapped around herself as much as possible without uncovering me.

Her nakedness reminded me of what had happened the night previous, and I wasn't sure whether to be completely ecstatic about it or be petrified that we'd done it. Now that our relationship had moved onto 'the sexual stage', a lot of things were bound to change. Selena would most likely be more 'couple-y' in public, which was okay here, but not at home.

But all of those bad things that could have come of it were completely overridden by the amazing feeling in my stomach, knowing now that the girl I'm in love with was officially connected to me emotionally and now physically.

Oh yeah, it was definitely something to be ecstatic about.

I didn't really know what to do. Selena was still fast asleep, and I couldn't move because she was lying on my arm, and if you ever chance waking Selena up in the morning you clearly have a death wish.

I decided to just lie there with the heat of the sun making me tired.

I ended up falling back to sleep and waking up to the bed moving slightly as Selena sat up. I sat up as well and rubbed my eyes tiredly before stretching and yawning.

"Good morning beautiful." I breathed out to her, quieter than I'd meant. She smirked at me and looked down. I realised that I was still naked from the night before and the sheets had fallen to my hips when I sat up, leaving the top half of my body exposed. "Uhm… 'Lena? My eyes are up here." I told her before pointing to my eyes.

"I know, but your boobs are a little further down than your eyes, and I quite like the view." She replied, wittily. I chuckled and pulled the sheets around my shoulders.

"I'm sorry to tell you but I'm joining the nunnery as of today." I joked with her in a serious tone. She put on a false heartbreak face and shook her head.

"Nu-uh, not after last night you're not. You're not giving me the best night of my life once and then taking it away from me by never allowing it to happen again." She replied before moving and straddling my lap with only the thin sheet separating our bodies from completely touching. She grinned at me and wrapped her arms around my neck before kissing me softly on the mouth.

"I love you. You're perfect to me." I mumbled quietly to her. It was true; everything about her was perfect for me. The only problem with her was her age but in several months it wouldn't be an issue in the slightest. There was nothing about her that I didn't love completely. Her insanely beautiful dark brown eyes, her hair that basically goes perfect with little effort, her laugh, God, her laugh, it's so angelic and perfectly fitting for her. Above all though, her amazing personality is what made me fall for her completely.

"I love you too. There's no way I'm ever letting you go because you're my ideal woman. I'm just saying." She told me casually with a loved up grin. It was so adorable; it was kind of a little half-smile that basically made me go weak at the knees. I don't even think she realises that she does it, but it's so unbelievably cute.

"And how am I fitting the description of your ideal woman?" I asked her, I'm woman and as much as I deny it, I do enjoy being told how amazing someone thinks I am. Everyone does, especially women, they're often just too modest to agree with any of it and take the compliments.

"Well, let me think…" She trailed off jokingly, pretending to be deep in thought, "you're beautiful, you're hilarious, your smile is really pretty and you're one of the few people whose smiles actually reach their eyes, I always get lost in your eyes as cheesy as that sounds, you're older than me which is always a plus, you're a teacher which means you're clever and you're extremely sexy. Oh, and did I mention that you're also amazing in bed?" She told me, the whole time her eyes never left mine and the face-eating grin I had adopted never budged.

"Well that's really just made my heart melt in my chest." I told her honestly with a lovesick grin on my face.

**Two weeks later (Selena's POV)**

The holiday was brilliant. There's no point in me telling you every detail because it was all pretty much the same thing every day; Sunbathing, swimming, beach, tanning, sex, clubbing, alcohol and strippers. Yes, strippers. We stumbled in on a strip joint, decided to stay and got very drunk then went back to the hotel and had hot sex. It was a typical teenager's holiday and it was by far one of the best holiday's I'd ever been on.

We landed back in America at eight PM on January 29th, my parents met us at the airport and helped us to unpack. We all had a special cooked meal and Demi and I shared stories from out holiday, leaving out that we basically got very drunk every night. My parents don't mind me drinking but I know when they think enough is enough.

The next morning it was all back to normal, it was a Saturday so we slept in until eleven. I could've easily slept longer but my phone was buzzing under my pillow, causing me to wake up and see that Lottie was calling me.

"Hello?" I answered groggily, making it clear that I'd just woke up.

"Hey gorgeous, we're outside your bedroom door and coming in so that you can share all the dirty little details about your holiday." She said quickly. I heard Meg and Becky giggling in the background and rolled my eyes, before I sat up quickly at what they said. I looked at the door quickly and saw that I hadn't locked it.

"Shit! Don't come in yet I'm uh… I'm naked, I… I sleep, y'know, naked. Let me get dressed first." I came up with the excuse quickly. Demi was in my bed next to me and we were both naked. Demi was still asleep, I had to buy myself some time.

"Okay, you have thirty seconds." Meg said from behind her. I hung up the phone and started shaking Demi and putting my clothes on at the same time. It didn't occur to me to lock the door to stop them coming in, I was more concentrated on covering up.

"Hey babe, how's it… Oh my God!" Kelly yelled with a shocked face, covering her eyes. It was too late, they were all staring at Demi, who had woken up and was looking absolutely petrified.

"You're… You're… We're gonna… Give you two… Call when you're…" Meg stammered out before leading the rest of the girls out of my room. Once the door was shut I hit my head against the headboard and watched as Demi let a few tears slip from her eyes.

"We're fucked." She whispered, put fright lacing her words.

"G-Get dressed. I'll get them back in and we… we can talk." I mumbled. Demi nodded and silently put her clothes on from the night before. I got dressed too and put my hair up before dialling Meg's phone.

"Hey." She answered quietly.

"Hey, can you guys come back please? I really need to speak to you all; I know I have a lot of explaining to do." I told her shakily, unsure of what to say.

"Yeah, we're in your living room with your mum, we'll be up in a sec." She said before hanging up.

"It'll be alright baby. I love you. We'll do whatever it takes to keep them quiet." I whispered to Demi who was still crying silently. I wiped her tears away with my sweater sleeve and hugged her tightly. There was a knock at the door and I called them in.

The four girls all piled in and stood in front of where Demi and I were sitting on the bed, offering small, forced, awkward smiles to me, or maybe to the both of us, I wasn't too sure.

"We uhm… this is exactly what it looks like, isn't it?" Meg asked me quietly, her eyes never leaving mine.

"That depends on what it looks like to you." I replied back in just above a whisper.

"It looks like you two are sleeping together." She stated simply.

"It's not just that. It's going to sound really pathetic but we're in love." I told them, trying not to sound like a stupid teenager. They wouldn't understand it, none of them could know how it feels to be in love with someone and have your feelings returned but have to hide it because of what the world would think and the consequences of that relationship.

"That doesn't sound pathetic babe. It was a shock but I, along with these three I'm sure, am extremely happy for you." Meg said with a grin on her face. Demi had stopped crying and smiled weakly at Meg. The other girls all nodded.

"We're all happy for you; we lost you once before because we were closed minded, we're not going to do it again. As long as you're happy we're completely happy for you. Why didn't you tell us on the day we all made up though?" Lottie asked. I shrugged and looked to Demi, smiling softly at her before turning back to Lottie.

"You asked if I was seeing anyone, which I'm not. Demi's my girlfriend. I didn't tell you because I couldn't. You have to understand that you guys cannot say anything, Demi will go to prison and I'd basically lose myself. I can't imagine my life without her in it anymore, please. I'm begging you, do not tell anyone." I may as well have been on my knees pleading with them. They all shook their heads and before I could register it we were all in a group hug, initiated by them, Demi included.

"We won't say anything babes and if you're happy then that's all that matters. Miss Lovato is a brilliant teacher, so kind as well, and I'm sure she's an even better girlfriend. I don't get why we can't say anything though, you're out now so it doesn't really matter if you have a girlfriend, does it?" Asked Kelly, obviously not understanding the whole student-teacher thing. She always was kind of slow.

"Well uhm… Whilst Selena is only seventeen she's classed as underage and I could go to prison for taking advantage. It's nothing like that but in the eyes of the law it is, so basically my fate is now in your hands. I need your word that you won't say anything, the lot of you. Please." Demi explained shakily. The girls nodded along with her, they understood.

"We won't say anything. You have our word. I don't think any of us could live with the guilt of ruining our best friends happiness from the simple inability to keep our mouths shut. We wish you all the happiness in the world." Lottie told us with a simple smile on her face. I knew that they wouldn't say anything. They'd been bitches to me in the past but they'd never once broken my trust. I'd trust them all with my life still, which I was pretty much doing.

"Thank you. Honestly, this is everything I've ever wanted. I don't think I've ever been this happy with someone before. Are you guys still down for stopping over now that we're back?" I asked them, remembering back to when I'd invited them all to stay the night before we left for Jamaica.

"Yeah if that's cool with you still. By we're back, does that mean Miss. Lovato went on holiday with you?" Asked Meg curiously.

"Yeah, it was a get-away thing so we wouldn't have to hide for two weeks. We went to Jamaica but obviously I couldn't tell you that because it was a surprise for Demi and if any of you mentioned it in her class then she'd know. I'll ask my mum to clarify but it should be fine. I take it that you won't mind having our teacher at our sleepover, right?" I asked them jokingly.

"As long as she doesn't go all 'up herself teacher' on our asses." Kelly said firmly. I giggled and looked at Demi before bursting out laughing.

"She's more of a piss-head than me. You have no worries there." I told them honestly. Demi looked at me and shook her head, tutting at me.

"I am not a piss head, thank you very much. I enjoy a drink; it does not make me a piss head. At least I can handle my alcohol, unlike some. I seem to remember you deciding to go skinny dipping on Monday night." She said with a wink.

"Oh, you can handle your alcohol can you? Darling, you're forgetting that the first time you came here and got drunk you kissed me and tried to get me into bed. I was drunk as well and I said no, I can handle it." I informed her kindly.

"Shut up, I was a tad more than drunk that night." She defended herself quickly.

"I'll say." I quipped.

"Uhm, guys? Hate to ruin this lovers moment but this is kind of a little awkward for us since you're kind of our teacher and our best friend." Meg interrupted.

"Sorry." We both muttered before blushing slightly.

"It's cool. I uhm… I take it we don't have to call you Miss. Lovato since we're obviously going to be seeing you a lot more out of school now, right?" Meg asked awkwardly.

"No, when we're out of school you can call me Demi, but obviously in school you'll need to go by my teacher name. You guys don't see me as a stuck up teacher, do you?" She asked, clearly referring to when they said about her going 'stuck up teacher on their asses'.

"Well you're quite strict at school." Lottie said, trying not to sound like she was complaining.

"And as far as I'm aware you've all had your predicted grades bumped up by at least a whole grade each from last year when I wasn't teaching you." Demi replied with a smug grin on her face.

"This is true." I reminded them all. They nodded and shrugged.

"I guess. As long as you're cool out of school it doesn't matter, I guess." Kelly told her with a friendly smile.

"Good, now that that's all sorted. I'll give you guys some awkward time to bond with my girlfriend whilst I check with my mum about tonight." I told them as I left the room and headed downstairs before any of them had the time to argue back.

"Mum?" I called out. "Mother, father?" I called out, knowing that they were both in the house. No response. "Parental figures?" I yelled hopefully. It took a while but I got a response from the wine cellar.

"Yes, we're down here honey!" My mum called before giggling. I walked down the steps to the cellar and saw them sitting on the floor drinking wine.

"It's eleven thirty am!" I yelled, quite surprised at my mum. My dad sipped from the bottle.

"We're celebrating baby girl!" My dad slurred.

"Celebrating?" I questioned them with a raised eyebrow.

"Two things. Wanna know what?" My dad giggled.

"Go on then." I said with a raised eyebrow. It had to be good to get my parents drunk in the morning. They weren't exactly big drinkers so it had to be interesting.

"I've been promoted; I never have to go away again!" My dad announced excitedly. I grinned like a twat and hugged them both. My dad stunk of wine.

"That's fantastic! What's the other thing?" I asked curiously.

"You're going to have a little brother!" My mum told me excitedly. I widened my eyes in shock and grabbed the bottle of wine out of my mum's hand.

"What the fuck? Why the hell are you drinking if you're pregnant and far along enough to know that it's a boy?" I whisper yelled at my mum.

"Language. This is sparking grape juice. No alcohol. I'm not drunk, I'm just extremely happy. In four months you're going to have a baby brother." My mum said with a grin. My dad kissed her quickly and I smiled, taking in the new information.

"Sorry. I uh… you don't… you don't look pregnant." I told my mum with a raised eyebrow. I looked down at my mums stomach which had grown noticeably bigger. I hadn't even realised. "Oh, I take that back." I added quickly.

"Gee thanks."

"I'm really happy for you two. How long have you known?" I asked them curiously.

"A few months but I told your dad last night, I didn't want to jinx the pregnancy by telling people but now we're past the miscarriage stage so it's okay. Would you like to see a picture?" My mum asked as she pulled a small piece of photo paper from her pocket.

"When was this taken?" I asked as I took the photo from my mum and saw an extremely small shadowed baby in front of me.

"About two hours ago." My dad said with a soppy grin.

"Oh my god." I whispered.

"You can keep that, we have other copies. What was it you wanted anyway honey?" My mum asked me with a smile.

"Can Lottie, Kelly, Becky and Meg sleep over tonight please?" I asked them, fluttering my eyelashes.

"Of course they can sweetheart." My mum said with a smile.


	28. Chapter 28

**Selena's POV**

I went back into my room and was absolutely ecstatic about the news I now had that I was basically dying to tell them all.

"Hey guys, guess what!" I announced, breaking the clearly awkward silence that had been there before. They all looked to me waiting for me to carry on which I gladly did. "I'm going to have a baby brother!" I told them excitedly. They all looked at me in complete shock before Demi hugged me, beating the others to it.

"Aw that's so cute. Your mom's pregnant then?" she asked me with a smile.

"Yeah, I can't believe I didn't notice, she's five months gone already!" I told her happily. The others all went wide-eyed; obviously none of them had noticed either.

"Wow, that's fantastic. I'm so happy for you; you always wanted a little brother ever since we were six." Meg said with a grin. I hugged her excitedly and then the others individually. "What did they say about tonight?" Meg carried on once we were done with the hugging and the questions.

"They said its fine; I'm feeling a lot of alcohol to celebrate." I told them happily.

"Yes baby!" Lottie said with a massive grin.

**May 20****th**

My mom who was now ready to drop, my dad, Demi and I were all sat in the living room watching TV. Nothing had really changed over the past four months, Demi and I were still going strong, the girls and I were still as close as we were before all the nonsense, and my dad had been home more often due to his promotion.

We were watching _Friends_ when my mom screamed out in pain.

"Are you okay?" I asked immediately. She shook her head no and got up.

"I'm going to the bathroom, I think I just need to pee." She said as she got up slowly and practically waddled to the downstairs loo. We heard the door click, signalling that it was locked, and then all looked to one another with slightly worried looks. I was sitting with my head on Demi's lap and my dad had previously been sitting with his arm around my mum stroking her over-sized belly.

"When's her due-date again?" I asked wanting a reminder. I knew it was soon but I wasn't entirely sure of the exact date.

"Yesterday." My dad said simply. I formed an 'o' shape with my mouth and turned back to the TV for a few moments before hearing my mum scream in pain again.

This time we all got up quickly and ran to the bathroom. The door was locked and my mom was basically crying with pain.

"My waters have broken." She called out shakily.

"Can you open the door?" Demi called out. She was so calm whilst my dad and I were both panicking like mad.

"No, I can't move!" My mum called back.

"Are you near the door?" My dad asked her. We heard a muffled 'no' and before I'd even realised what he was doing my dad ran at the door and kicked it open. My mom was lying on the floor curled up in a pool of what were obviously the liquids that had been stored inside her. "Selena go and start your car, I don't care if it gets in a mess from this; I will buy you a new one if it does. Demi, go grab the red bag from in our room behind our bedroom door." My dad instructed with a false calmness in his voice.

We both did as we were told quickly. I was sat in the front seat of my car ready to drive quickly to the hospital as Demi came out and threw the bag in the trunk. She ran back to the house with the folded wheelchair that was in there already _just in case_. She unfolded it at the door and waited for my parents to come out so my mum could sit in it.

She literally ran as she pushed my mum down the driveway to the car and my dad followed closely behind. As soon as everyone was in the car I sped off down the road and headed toward the hospital like a madwoman.

"Selena, I understand that you're worried and want to get there quick but you're going to lose your license!" Demi exclaimed in an attempt to make me slow down. She spoke a little too soon because the next thing I knew a police car had pulled me over.

"Licence please, Miss." She said without looking in the window. My mom screamed out in pain from the back seat with my dad.

"Can we please get me to a frigging hospital?" she yelled in pain. The policewoman looked at my mom in the back and immediately realised the situation.

"I'll let you off. Go. Good luck!" She called. I put the window back up and sped off again, praying to God that I wasn't pulled over again.

"She's in labour, we need you to do whatever so she can have this baby." Demi told the woman at the front desk as we ran into the hospital, me carrying the red bag and my dad pushing my mom in her wheelchair.

We were taken to a room where my mom was put into a bed and checked for everything to make sure that everything with the baby was okay.

"You're eight centimetres dilated, It's too late to give you any drugs so I'm afraid you'll have to deliver this baby naturally." The midwife we'd all met before told my mom, who looked petrified.

"What? No, I can't do this without pain relief, are you fucking mental?" My mom shouted at her as she squeezed my hand even tighter.

"I'm sorry Mrs Gomez, there's nothing I can give you. You'll have to deliver this baby naturally. How far apart are your contractions?" She asked her.

"Every 57 seconds." My dad told her quickly, still looking at his watch.

"Right, I'll come back in fifteen minutes to check on you again then Mrs Gomez." The midwife said as she left with her clipboard.

"Fuck me, I'm in so much pain right now." My mom moaned. My dad looked sadly at her and kissed her sweaty forehead.

"Were you like this with me?" I asked her from the seat on the bed next to her. My mom shook her head and my dad laughed loudly.

"You were a rather big baby, you were two weeks late and your mother was literally screaming the hospital down. She was in labour with you for forty-seven hours and you tore her a lot when you were born. That was with the epidural and I ended up with a broken hand through her squeezing it so much." My dad said with a chuckle.

"Oh my god babe, that's something I've not something I've heard before." Demi teased me light-heartedly.

The midwife came back and checked my mum again.

"I'm going to need everybody but the father to leave please, this baby's coming now." She said from by my mom's _baby hole._

Demi and I left and sat in the waiting room outside for an hour before the sound of a tiny person crying was heard. I grinned like a twat and hugged Demi tightly and just minutes later my dad came out wearing the same stupid grin on his face.

"Selena would you like to meet your baby brother?" He asked me happily. I nodded and got up quickly, followed closely by Demi as we went into the delivery room. My mom was taken away on the bed to go into recovery and we were left with the baby. My dad picked him up extremely carefully and slowly handed him to me. He was red but he'd had the birth blood wiped from him.

"Be careful with him, he's so tiny." My dad whispered. He was asleep but once I was holding him with his head held carefully against my chest, he grasped onto my shirt softly. I let a few tears slip. My baby brother was so adorable.

"Do you and mom know what you want to call him yet?" I asked my dad quietly, I really didn't want to wake him up.

"Yeah, we've decided on two names and we wanted to let you pick between the two, so your options are either Max or Jonah." He said with a small, proud smile.

"Jonah. No question about it." I told him firmly. Demi smiled and stroked his hair gently. Not many babies are born with hair but this one was. His hair was so dark, just like mine. He had my dad's eyes; they were blue, but he definitely got my mom's mouth; it was pouted and I hadn't seen him smile yet but I was almost certain of it. He was beautiful.

"He's perfect and the name Jonah really suits him. It's your typical 'beautiful boy' name and he sure is one of them. You've got another one to be proud of here, Brian. He'll make you just as proud as Selena has and when he grows up, I'm almost certain he will be just as perfect as her too." Demi told my dad quietly, she was clearly in awe of my new little brother.

"Thank you, Demi. Would you like a turn at holding him?" My dad asked her kindly. It was clear in her eyes that she wanted to hold him but she was too polite to ask.

"If you don't mind then I'd love to hold him." Demi said quietly. I smiled at her and slowly & gently passed him to her. She looked like such a natural the way she took him from me. She was so careful when she was holding him; I think she was worried she'd break him or something.

He was about fifteen minutes old and I was already completely in love with him. There was just absolutely nothing that wasn't totally perfect about him. No one's perfect, I've always said that, but he was.

"He's so tiny!" Demi breathed out quietly. I chuckled and ruffled his silk-like hair.

"That tends to happen when someone's about a quarter of an hour old." I told her with a wink. Demi shook her head and rocked Jonah gently.

"I'm sorry but I'll need to take the baby to be checked over fully." A nurse came in and told up with a warm smile on her face. "It's nothing to worry about, it's just standard procedure." She informed us quickly when she saw the worried look that appeared on my dad's face.

"He'll be fine, don't worry." I reassured my dad after the nurse had taken Jonah away to be checked.

**The next day.**

My mom, Dad, Demi and I were all in my car on the way home with Jonah in the back strapped into his car-seat. He was so tiny and he looked even smaller in the seat. He was fast asleep and snoring ever so slightly which made a look of awe appear on Demi's face as she stroked his hair softly from the seat next to him. I was driving, my dad was in the front and the other three were in the back with Demi in the middle, my mom on the left and Jonah on the right.

It was a Saturday so we had the whole weekend to spend time with baby Jonah, who seemed to be enjoying sleeping his Saturday away.

"He's so beautiful." Demi whispered as we pulled into the driveway.

"Of course he is, there's no such thing as an ugly baby, Dem." I told her with an amused smile.

"That is so not true." She stated as she stopped stroking his hair and started stroking his forehead lightly. I raised an eyebrow at her, as did my parents as they unbuckled their seatbelts.

"Well there are some genuinely ugly babies out there!" She defended.

"That is true, I have seen some ugly babies but their parents, family and friends always think they're beautiful regardless." My mom said tiredly.

"No, even the parents of ugly babies must have something inside them that thinks 'what is going on with my kids face?' they just probably don't admit it. Jonah is not like that, he's absolutely perfect." Demi whispered as he stirred slightly, moving his hand to suck his tiny thumb. My mom refused to let him have a pacifier, she wouldn't let me have one when I was a baby either.

"I guess. But you're right, he' going to be such a little heartbreaker when he's older." I said as I carefully removed the seatbelt from around the car-seat and lifted it gently being extremely careful not to wake my sleeping baby brother.

We went into the house and sat in the living room, none of us really sure what to do. It was only Ten AM and Jonah was fast asleep. Usually Demi and I would be out doing something with the girls and my parents would be doing their thing, but obviously not now that we just wanted to spend a much time with Jonah as possible.

My mom picked him up out of his car seat and moved him gently to cradle him in his arms, stoking his tiny little nose softly.

An hour later the smell of poop spread around the room. I crinkled my nose and looked over at Jonah who was now away, lying in the middle of the floor on a play mat with a mobile hanging over it. He was just watching it with his facial expressions blank; I doubt that at less than twenty-four hours old he actually understood anything that was going on.

"Mom?" I called out. She looked up at me from the couch with a questioning look on her face. I was kneeling on the floor next to Jonah knocking some of the little teddies attached to the mobile with Demi knelt down next to me. "I think Jonah's left you a little present." I told her with a small grin. Demi chuckled and shook her head along with my mom.

"Oh no, I've done one, your dad's done one, I think it's big sisters turn." My mom replied with a sarcastic smile. I looked down at him and raised an eyebrow. Demi burst out laughing next to me and knocked my shoulder.

"The look on your face right now is priceless. Enjoy your poopy diaper." She said with a wink.

"Don't you worry Demi, its big sisters girlfriends turn next." I told her in response.

"I don't think so sweetheart."

"It's only fair, if we're taking it in turns you're going next."

Demi shook her head and I picked Jonah up slowly. He murmured a little as I carried him out of the room and up to his nursery, grabbing the changing bag on my way up.

I changed his diaper without and major problems except from the occasional gag as I wiped the poop from his butt. I went back downstairs with him and placed him back down on the mat, throwing an 'in your fucking face' grin at my parents and Demi.

My baby brother was too adorable.

**AND THE NEXT ONE IS THE LAST CHAPTER.**


	29. Chapter 29

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. EVER. **

**Selena's POV**

Two months later.

It was July tenth. Jonah was nearly two months old and he was still as beautiful as he was the day he was born.

"Selena, we need to talk." My mom told me casually as she fed Jonah some food that she'd just got out of the blender. I looked up from the English homework that Demi was helping me with (so she should have been since she set it!)

"What's up?" I asked her, quickly scanning my brain for anything I could possibly have done to land myself in the shit. I couldn't think of anything so I assumed I hadn't done anything bad so there was nothing to worry about.

"Well it's your birthday in twelve days and your father and I were wondering what you'd be doing?" She asked me. I shrugged and looked at Demi.

"I was thinking Demi and I would just do something since I'll officially be legal. I don't really know what but we'll probably just go on a date or something unless either you and dad or Demi have anything planned?" I asked them both. My dad was upstairs asleep since he'd come in late from work the night before and Demi was crossing something out on my homework and correcting it for me.

"What about a party, usually you have a massive one?" My mom asked me with a surprised expression on her face. I shrugged and looked at the ceiling.

"I didn't think that would be a very good idea with Jonah upstairs so no, I haven't planned one." I told my mom with a shrug. I wasn't too bothered about it, sure, a party would be nice but I didn't want to mess up Jonah's sleeping pattern and I'd rather know that he was okay than get drunk with a bunch of people.

"Well if you want to have a party then why not have it in your house rather than this one?" My mom asked me with a puzzled expression. In all honesty I had completely forgotten about that house, I'd been constantly with Demi, doing school work, with the girls or helping to take care of Jonah so I'd not really had much time to think about anything else.

"That's a really good idea; I take it we can get a maid to clean up the day after though?" I asked. My mom nodded with a smile and I looked to Demi. "What do you think?" I asked her, obviously her opinion mattered a lot to me.

"Your birthday's on the twenty second isn't it?" She asked. I nodded. "The last day of school is the twenty first. As of then you're not longer my student so we can be together at your party without any kind of worrying. Just because you're eighteen, it's still illegal for me to have a relationship with a student but as of the day before your birthday you're no longer my student. As long as we don't announce that we were together whilst you were my student it doesn't matter. Go for it, have a party if you want one." Demi told me with a grin. It was weird to think that in just eleven days I'd have left school and officially become an adult. Sure, I was going to college but it was still going to be weird no longer having to go to school.

A few days later on the fifteenth I had around two hundred confirmed guests from the event created on facebook and there was over seven hundred cans of beer, one hundred bottles of vodka, three hundred bottles of wine and champagne and hundreds of different mixers for cocktails all on one massive table in the living room of Demi's and my house. There was a huge speaker system set out with speakers spread around the room. We'd had the whole house covered head to toe in sheets to prevent anything from being ruined and there was a voice-control stair-gate that wouldn't let anyone past except from Demi, me, my mom and my dad.

It was last lesson on Friday, I had English with Demi.

"Well guys, I know you've all been waiting for this; your exam results are in. This is your overall grade for English when you leave school. You've each got a copy of the sheet in your books. Go ahead, take a look." Demi announced as everyone sat down in their respective seats. I didn't know she'd had them in so I quickly opened my book and scanned the yellow piece of paper for my name.

_Selena Gomez: A+_

I grinned and looked up at Demi who gave me a subtle proud smile. There were various groans and 'whoops' from around the classroom as everyone saw their grades and then the class went silent.

"Now, you've all done extremely well, only one person didn't get their predicted grade and that was due to time off. Congratulations class, you've all done yourselves extremely proud so you can use this hour to do whatever the hell you want." Demi announced with a proud smile directed at the entire class.

The class took the hour to cheer and talk, listen to music, etc. I was bored. A lot of people were asking me about my party and I was getting the same questions over again so I went to the front of the room to Demi who was sat at her desk speaking to Kennedy about her exam results. Kennedy left after a few moments and Demi smiled at me.

"What can I do you for?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh you know me; I don't tend to charge you…" I trailed off with a suggestive wink. Demi blushed and looked around the class quickly to check if anyone could have heard. She gave me a sort of threatening look and I carried on. "No, I uhm… Can I basically make a little announcement about my party? I'm having to repeat myself to everyone." I explained.

"Of course you can." She replied with a smile. I climbed up onto her desk before she could tell me not to and whistled really loud, grabbing the attention of the whole class. I felt heat on my legs and could literally feel Demi's blush against my leg. I was wearing a mini skirt with a skimpy little thong, I knew that Demi was secretly enjoying the view.

"Right, I keep getting questioned about my party. It starts at seven and you can sleep over if you want, you all know where my house is from my previous parties except it's the one next door. Basically just follow the music. You don't need to bring booze because we have plenty of beer, vodka, mixers, wine and other stuff but you do need to eat before you come because basically I cannot be arsed to cater for hundreds of people. Everyone's invited so go for your frigging life. Any questions?" I asked the class. The room was silent before a boy in the back called out to me.

"I heard Miss. Lovato's gonna be there. Is that true?" He asked. I nodded. "So basically the party will be shit because it'll be teacher controlled and she'll basically just stop us drinking and shit because we're underage?" he continued obnoxiously. Someone threw a ball of paper at him which hit him between the eyes and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Actually, John, as of Thursday I will no longer be your teacher so I have no reason to stop you from drinking or doing anything you want to. The party is on Friday, so no, I will have no control over you whatsoever." Demi explained to him. People looked at her confused. "What? Just because I'm a teacher it doesn't mean I don't enjoy getting absolutely slizzared. Fuck, how old do you all think I am?" She asked them with a raised eyebrow. Everyone shut up just before the bell rang signalling the weekend.

**Party night.**

It was eight PM and basically there was three hundred people in my house. Demi and I were both absolutely sloshed and we grinding in the middle of the living room to the music. Basically everyone was staring at us but neither of us gave a shit, I was legal now, there was no reason to.

"Yo 'Lena, you getting on our teacher or something?" A girl called Jo asked me. I stopped grinding against Demi for a minute to look up at her before I went to the mini stage where there was a microphone and the main speakers.

"Hey guys, thank you all for coming!" I shouted. Everyone stopped what they were doing and listened to what I was saying. "Now as you all know, I'm a lesbo, so how about you all meet my girlfriend?" I asked them all. A load of people cheered and I subtly, yet shakily, motioned for Demi to come forward. "I'm pretty sure you all know her but for the few of you that don't; this is Demi Lovato and I'm very much in love with her." I told them all with a proud grin as she stumbled onto the stage and wrapped her arms around my waist.

A load of people gasped, a lot cheered and a few didn't make any noise at all.

"That shit's illegal!" Came a boy's voice from the other room. I didn't really recognise whose voice it was so I defended Demi and myself.

"It's not, she's no longer our teacher and as of today I am of legal age. I'm in love with her and she's in love with me. Now that I've gotten that out of the way, carry on as you were and crank the music up!" I shouted before I pressed the play button on the sound system again.

At midnight my favourite song of all time came on. Demi and I were still dancing but half the party had passed out in one of the other downstairs rooms.

"I love this song so much!" I exclaimed before I ran to the stage and grabbed the mic.

"_Hey there Delilah, what's it like in New York city…" _I started singing, directed straight at Demi. She was practically crying at the end of the song and she ran up to the stage through the crowd of people and hugged me.

"Bit of lesbian action on the g'warn!" Meg shouted through the crowd. I laughed and pulled Demi's head down to meet me and kissed her hard on the mouth. I ignored it and looked straight to Demi who looked at me seriously.

"I love you." She whispered to me.

"I love you too." I replied honestly.

"Marry me?" She stated simply.

"What?"

"Marry me. This is the perfect moment for a proposal and you're now legally of age. Marry me." She said to me straight up. I looked into her eyes, she was drunk, but then she pulled a little box out of her jacket pocket. She got down on one knee in front of all the people in the room and opened it to reveal a white gold band with a diamond cut into the shape of a heart and 'DL4SGUNBROKEN' scripted into the inside of it. She clearly wasn't drunk when she brought it, she was obviously being serious.

"Yes." I told her without even thinking. Marrying Demi was the best thought I could think of, I knew she was the one. She slipped the ring onto my finger gently and people cheered. I couldn't describe how perfect my birthday had been.

By four AM everyone that wasn't sleeping over (so about three quarters of the party) had gone home and all the others had passed out in the spare rooms upstairs. The house was an absolute state but it had been a damn good night. Demi and I were the last ones up so I went and turned the music off before turning to Demi.

"Happy birthday beautiful. We made it." She whispered to me slurring her words slightly. I grinned at her and kissed her neck before we both headed upstairs to our new bedroom.

It was the start of our lives together and it was perfect.

Sure, it had been difficult to hide it and there would be problems in the future like in any relationship, but I knew that it was her and truth be told, I think it always was.


	30. Chapter 30

**The first chapter of the **_**Miss Lovato **_**sequel is up and ready.**

Set ten years after the Selena's eighteenth birthday.

Selena is 28, Demi is 31. Demi is still teaching and Selena is also. They have two children and tied the knot nine years previously, read it to see how the two girls cope with full time jobs, two children, and the rest of their lives. It's all going great for them, but what happens when Demi gets a call from an extremely unexpected person that turns their lives upside down.

Follow the rest of their lives with _Mrs S.M & Mrs D.D Lovato._

.net/s/7376867/1/Mrs_SG_Mrs_DD_Lovato


	31. Chapter 31

**VERY IMPORTANT A/N**

So guys, I've written a new fic! It's called 'My Teacher's Daughter', for lack of a better title. It's an Alex/Mitch fic.

Sonny Munroe is the new teacher at Alex's school and Alex crushes on her, hard. She later meets Mitchie who she also finds herself attracted to. Little does she know, Mitchie is Sonny's daughter. Things are about to get really shaken up for the three girls in this story of love, family, hurt and friendship. Read it for more, I hope you enjoy it!

s/8216337/1/My_Teachers_Daughter


End file.
